A Girl in A Gilded Cage
by DarknessHitsMe
Summary: Innocent is the word that would describe Skye Mikaelson the best. Or even the word harmless or fragile. Since she was young people always felt the need to protect her, to shield her from the wrongs in the world. They didn't want a soul so pure to be tainted. After being daggered for nine hunderd years she is back. Coping with all that's changed she finds comfort elsewere.
1. Prologue

** A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"THIS IS WERE IT ALL STARTS"

* * *

Innocent is the word that would describe Skye Mikaelson the best. Or even the word harmless or fragile. That's all what people would see in her anyway. Since she was young people always felt the need to protect her, to shield her from the wrongs in the world. They didn't want a soul so pure to be tainted.

So when she turned into a demon of the night everything went up in smoke.

Her first kill was a simple one, a meaningless boy strolling through the nearby woods. Skye had been exploring the world with her newfound gift, what she would later realize was a curse, when she caught sight of a boy that couldn't be much older than her.

She was curious of what he was doing there. Not many people went out in the woods, afraid of the powerful and cruel beasts that lived nearby. She wouldn't even be out in the woods herself, wasn't it for the strength and immortality she was blessed with by her mother.

She was just picking flowers for her mother and father when she had seen the boy looking quite lost. Skye didn't think he could do her any harm, especially not with her promising strength, so she approached the boy, who twirled around when he heard a twig snap behind him.

He looked scared and pale and only now she saw he was bleeding. His clothes were soaked with it, his hair was stained red and there were bite marks visible all over his body.

When she was about to open her mouth, the smell hit her like a ton of bricks. It was alluring and she felt something steer inside of her.

The boy who had softened his panicked gaze when he had seen the girl turned into one of pure panic once again. He also had thought this girl couldn't do him harm with her blond wavy hair and her white dress. She had looked more like an angel than a demon.

He couldn't be more wrong.

The moment the scent of the fresh blood had hit her, black veins appeared under her eyes and the white in her eyes had turned red. The sweet smile that she first wore turned into one of pure evil.

And before he could react she jumped on him, teeth sinking in his neck, sucking out the warm thick blood that stilled the hunger that had risen when she had smelled the liquid. The boy withered and screamed in her grip but the girl was far gone.

The live flooded out of the boy and once his eyes became glazed over she let go. Blood stained her once white dress and fresh blood coated her mouth. When her breathing had calmed and her eyes had turned back to normal, she took in the sight in front of her.

Then she screamed. She was horrified with what she had done. She was scared of herself, the demon inside of her. The boy laid there in a pile of lifeless limbs and blood covering his entire body. All of it was his own. She knew that she wasn't the one responsible for all the bite marks that covered his body. She was only responsible for one, the one on his neck. She had made an end to once life, she had sucked the life right out of him. She was the one who killed him.

Her legs had given out underneath her and she fell to the ground, a sobbing mess.

The one who cherished live with all her heart had taken the life away of someone else. Skye couldn't look away from the death body lying in front of her, heartfelt tears streamed down her cheeks and she didn't even try to contain her sobs. They were heart wrenching and it was painful to listen to her.

After what seemed like a million years she stood up. Her expression didn't hint at any devastation. Skye had mastered the art of pretending to be fine. She had become numb and the only thought on her mind was going back to her family, letting them tell her she was okay, that all of this wasn't real.

* * *

The moment Skye strolled into the clearing, Rebekah, her sister, noticed her. They had been looking for her all over and they had been afraid something bad had happened to her. Her sister threw a few words over her shoulder, directed at the little cottage she was standing in front of, before running towards Skye.

Rebekah stopped a few meters away from her, taking in the sight of her sister. Rebekah's face had paled and her hands had flown to her mouth that was gaping wide open.

Niklaus and Elijah, two of her brothers, came running towards them followed by her other brothers Kol and Finn.

Just like Rebekah they stilled when they took sight of the fragile girl in front of them.

Under the gazes of her brothers and sister she broke once again.

Her whole body started shaking and her legs turned in to mush, but before she hit the ground she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

Skye turned around and buried her head in her brothers chest. The familiar scent of her brother Niklaus calmed her. He rocked her back and forth, comforting her until they were broken apart by her father.

But that moment had changed her. She felt even more bonded with her family than she ever had and a bit of her innocence was ripped away from her.

Later they found out that the immortality and strength came with a price.

The sun that gave them life burned them, their thirst was insatiable, and their neighbors could close their homes to them.

Vervain flowers that grew at the base of the white oak tree burned them and protected against compulsion. The white oak tree, which gave them immortality, could also destroy them.

The people had turned scared, scared of the monsters that lived in their village, around their children.

Afraid that the people would turn against them, they burned the White Oak, the only thing that could harm them.

That day her siblings and herself made a promise to each other, "Always and Forever."

* * *

After years of being together, Niklaus became more dominant. He was mad at his mother for putting a curse on him, suppressing his werewolf side.

Their father never had been a fan of Niklaus and now they knew why. Niklaus was a bastard. It didn't make Skye love him any less though. He was still her brother.

Their mother, a powerful witch that had put the spell on them, was supposedly killed by their father after she had put the curse on Niklaus. They had ran, scared that their father would come for them next.

Kol and Finn went their separate ways after several years, while the other four of them stayed together.

Niklaus and the others still tried to shield Skye from any evil, but she knew it was no use. She was still fragile and innocent, but she had a demon inside of her that was ripping her apart. She hadn't killed anymore since that boy in the woods, but that image was still vividly on her mind.

She would wake up deep in the night screaming and shaking. That made her siblings even more protective off her.

But Niklaus was heavily searching for a way to break the spell. Speaking with witches and even werewolves. They had long since found out that they could make other vampires if they fed them their blood and then kill them, but Skye had never done such things. She wouldn't want anyone to have this curse.

Along the way Nik had found out that there were special silver daggers that you could dip in the ash that was left of the White Oak, and that those could kill an Original, what they were nicknamed. It wasn't permanently, the dagger had to stay in the body to actually work, but it was a threat.

Niklaus horded all of them and often threatened to use them on his siblings whenever they went against him. He himself couldn't be harmed with it because his werewolf side could not be harmed by silver.

Never would they have expected that Niklaus would keep his promise of daggering them.

No, the time he held to his promise wasn't because someone went against him, he daggered one to protect.

Over the years they've gotten enemies and Niklaus feared for his youngest sister safety. So he daggered her. Putting her in a coffin to rot.

Elijah and Rebekah were furious, but they didn't stand a chance against Niklaus.

And that is how Skye Mikaelson had been in a coffin for more than nine hundred years.

But now she was back.


	2. Chapter 1 - Bringing Out The Dead

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"YOU ARE HERE TO RISK YOUR HEART"

* * *

Four coffins were lined up against the wall, dark wooden exteriors fitting perfectly into the room, except for one.

There was one that was as white as snow, the smell of withered roses seeping through the cracks. The coffin was lined in pure gold and a big iron lock closed the coffin from any unwelcome visitors. With enhanced strength you could easily break it. They just hadn't tried.

The thought that there was also a spell on this coffin like the one on the fifth coffin was present and when they had to make a choice of which one to keep, they chose the brown one, because Klaus had been very explicit in saying that _this _coffin needed to be possessed by him again at all costs.

They were all curious of who was in that exact coffin and why Klaus was so protective about that person. That there were two other brothers and a sister was known. Finn, Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson were in those coffins. They were told about that, but they never mentioned any other living siblings and their father and mother were dead.

So they couldn't help but wonder which people were in those other two coffins, especially the white one.

But the time had come for them to know. At least, if they could get the coffin open.

* * *

'Who's in the white coffin?' Damon Salvatore immediately asked when they sneaked into the room. He had been dying to ask that question the second he had seen the object.

Elijah let out a frustrated sigh, 'A person that Niklaus would never throw into the ocean."

Niklaus always had been overprotective of her. They all were. And the only reason she was daggered in the first place was because he had wanted to protect her.

Niklaus had known she would never have stood against him. He often saw her as the only sibling he could really trust. That's why Elijah knew that he would never do anything to harm her. He just hadn't been certain about the rest of his family.

'What's that supposed to mean? Who is it? Family? Friend? His long lost love?' Damon joked.

He didn't get why Elijah had to be so secretive, he would see the person in a minute anyway.

They were moving from coffin to coffin, undaggering the siblings. Elijah had waited for this moment for centuries, to finally have his family be reunited again.

They stopped in front of the white coffin, both insure of what to do. The question was if it was cursed just like the other or that you could just simply break the lock. If it was the latter they had been stupid. Than they could have seen who was in it a while ago.

Elijah hesitantly reached out to the lock, fingers curling around it.

Just as he was about to rip it, Damon's hand shot out and stopped him. Elijah rose his eyebrow in an unimpressed manner.

Damon rolled his eyes at him. 'Who's in there? Answer first,' he demanded.

Elijah would have been entertained wasn't it for the fact that the longer they took, the more suspicious Klaus would be.

'Someone very dear to us,' Elijah answered finally, 'a sister actually.'

Damon's eyebrows shot up in surprise. 'Really? I thought Barbie was the only one,' he countered.

Elijah pressed his lips together in a firm line, 'Niklaus has had her daggered for a very long time. She was the first to be daggered actually. You didn't know about her because Niklaus is extremely protective off her. He didn't want anyone to know.'

With that he ripped the lock to pieces. It landed on the floor with a thud.

So there wasn't a spell on it. Good to know.

Elijah took a deep breath and gripped the latch, slowly opening the coffin.

Damon was looking over his shoulder, wanting to see this mystery girl. What he saw was a shock.

In the coffin was a girl. Her skin was pale but fair, her honey blond locks spread around the cushion like a crown. Her eyes were closed lightly, giving you a good view of her unusual black lashes. They weren't full or anything, they were actually quite short, but it fitted her.

The dress she wore had wide white sleeves with a golden line and the corset was made of a silky white satin. Some sort of pattern was laced into the dress and over the white under dress was a deep green over layer. All with all she looked beautiful.

Because of her looks you could almost overlook the silver dagger plunged deep in her stilled heart. But it was there.

It didn't seem in contrast with the innocent vibe she radiated, but knowing a bit about the Originals, she probably was just as cruel.

At least that was what Damon thought, but he didn't know her like Elijah did.

Elijah knew she was pure and truly innocent, always wanting the best for people and seeing the good in every living soul. She had longed to be loved and hold. He could clearly remember how his younger sister had felt when she had killed that boy. She had been devastated and she hadn't had a good night sleep since. He hoped that had changed.

He heard Damon whistle beside him and if Elijah wasn't so transfixed on staring at his sister, he would have strangled the man.

'She's a beauty,' Damon called out.

Elijah just responded by gripping the dagger and pulling it out of her chest with one fast movement.

All of his siblings were undaggered and Elijah couldn't help but feel thrilled about that.

* * *

The first thing she noticed when she slowly regained consciousness were voices. Her eyes were still latched close but the voices were clear as day.

Her mind was hazy and she wondered where she was, why she felt like she was squeezed inside of something and why her eyes were closed. Of course she could open them but quite frankly, she felt relaxed. And she hadn't been relaxed in a very long time.

So she just listened. She couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but she knew who the voices belonged to. It were her siblings.

That's when she decided to open her eyes.

Light flooded her vision and she had to blink a few times to let her eyes suggest. She was now aware that she was lying in a coffin and that the room she was laying in definitely wasn't one she could remember.

Slowly she lifted her leg out of the coffin, followed by her other. Her legs were dangling over the edge and then she jumped to the ground. Her legs were a bit wobbly by being not used for a long time. And somehow she knew she had been asleep for a long time.

The memory of Nik daggering her came fresh to mind and she had to bite back a scowl. She shouldn't be mad at him, he was only trying to protect her, but it still hurt her that he actually did that to her.

She took one step forward and then another. She spun on her heel, looking through the room. She spotted the three other coffins and this time a scowl did appear on her face. Apparently he hadn't only daggered her.

She started moving towards the voices. Slowly she peeked her head through the door and was met with an empty hallway. Slowly but steady she started walking down the hallway to eventually stop by a door just when it opened.

Two young men stepped out of the door. One with raven black hair and menacing blue eyes. The other with golden brown hair and forest green eyes. She couldn't help but stare at them. They both were quite handsome.

They stared at her just as fascinated. She studied them curiously through her lashes, wondering who they were. She noticed that the clothes were really off and that's how she knew that a lot of years had went by.

After a few moments of silence she heard steps coming from the room and a voice began to ask, 'What is it?' when Elijah appeared.

She tilted her head to the side and stared into the wide eyes of her older brother. She wanted to hug him, but she knew it wasn't polite to not introduce herself to the two young men first.

So once again she faced them and gave them a small smile, 'I'm Skye Mikaelson,' she said politely.

Both of them opened there mouth but nothing came out. She frowned at them and when she realized they weren't going to say anything, she walked over to Elijah.

He was still staring at her, but his eyes had softened and a small smile was tugging at his lips. Her grin widened and she threw her arms around him. To her it wasn't that long ago since she had last seen him, but she was sure it had been years for him.

'Elijah,' she breathed in his chest. Elijah softly stroked her hair and when they stepped away from each other she noticed the two men had left.

She peeked beside Elijah and saw the faces of her family. She pushed herself by Elijah who was too late in grabbing her arm and she stormed into the room.

All their eyes were now on her, shocked to see her after all these years. They hadn't really paid attention to her coffin because they just expected she would still be daggered.

Elijah stepped in behind her and spoke, 'What, Niklaus? You would really think I would undagger all of our other siblings but keep her daggered?'

Her head shot from Elijah to Nik, who was still staring at her, and she noticed that Kol was holding him back.

She took the smallest step forward and then looked at Kol, 'Could you release him for a minute?' she asked gently.

Kol looked apprehensive by that but once he made sure that Nik wasn't going to run he let go of his arms.

They all looked at what Skye would do and then she lunged herself into Nik's arms.

Yes, she was mad at him for daggering her siblings, but she couldn't hold a grudge for long. She loved him.

Nik froze when he felt her arms around him, but then hesitantly wrapped his arms around her in return.

They stood like this for a little while until Skye broke away and took a few steps back towards Rebekah.

'What's going on?' she asked the question she had been dying to ask since the moment she awoke.

After staring at her for a small fraction of time more, Rebekah went to walk around.  
'I love what you have done to the place, Nik,' she said sarcastically and then she picked up a crystal vase and threw it against a painting.

Skye cringed at that but stood her ground, wondering how the situation would unfold.

Nik was looking down and muttered, 'I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place where we could all be a family.'

Tears shown in his eyes and Sky had the urge to wrap her arms around him again, but she held back, wondering what the others would say.

'Well, you're right. None of us will be,' Elijah spoke and she lifted her head to the side, she felt like there was a "but" coming.

Finn walked over with a glass of champagne in his hand, 'You're staying behind.'

Then Rebekah spoke, 'We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that döbbelganger bitch and you will be alone. Always and Forever.'

Skye's head shot up at that and now tears begun to fill her eyes, she didn't want to leave Niklaus. He was her brother and she didn't care about what he had done.

At least she knew she was staying right here because Skye wasn't that selfish. They would have each other, but Nik would have no one. She took a step away from the others and they all turned to look at her.

'What are you doing?' Rebekah asked.

'I'm not leaving Nik,' Skye stated determinately.

Shock filled their expressions, 'But he daggered you!' Rebekah called out.

'To protect me,' she bit back calmly.

Klaus turned towards her other siblings, 'If you run I will hunt all of you to your deaths.'

'Then you will become everything you hate. Our farther.' Elijah stated, all putting the little issue of Skye on hold.

'I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed!' Klaus called with fury and hurt, 'I have nothing to fear from any of you.' He laughed bitterly.

'You will when we have that coffin,' Elijah spoke and Nik looked honestly scared of that statement.

She wondered who was in that coffin. Not her father she hoped. They would never awaken him if he had been asleep.

There was a moment of silence and then the click of a door. They all spun around in shock.

Standing there was their mother.

Nik gasped for air and Skye felt like she couldn't breathe either. Their mother was observing them, dressed in the clothes Skye had last seen her in.

'Mother,' Rebekah breathed.

Esther, their mother, began to walk to Nik, all of them turned around to look at the scene before them.

Tears flowed down Nik's cheeks and his mouth was gaping wide open. He looked down, scared to face their mother.

'Look at me,' Esther spat harshly.

Slowly Klaus turned his head up and then looked in his mother's eyes.

'Do you know why I'm here?' Esther questioned him.

'You're here to kill me.' It was more off a statement than a question.

'Niklaus, you are my son. And I am here, to forgive you.' Their mother turned around to look towards her other children.

'I want us to be a family again,' she stated.

All of them looked at her in disbelief except for Skye. She had the biggest grin on her face because of her words and without a second to waste she ran towards her mothers and threw herself in her arms.

Her mother wrapped her arms around her in return and softly began stroking her hair. She moved her lips to Skye's ear and whispered, 'My little bird.'

Skye couldn't help but cry.


	3. Chapter 2 - Brave New World

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"WE WILL BE MONSTERS, ALONE IN THE WORLD, BUT WE  
WILL HAVE EACH OTHER."

* * *

After having reconciled with her siblings and her mother, Skye went to check out her new room.

The room itself was gigantic, with white colored walls and heavy velvet curtains. The room contained a large two persons bed, a dresser, two nightstands and a large closet. The closet was filled with clothes, from simple t-shirts and jeans to summer dresses and skirts. All the clothes were her size, like she had been expected. Niklaus really did intended in making it their home.

When she first took a look in the closet she had frowned and called her sister. The clothes were a mystery for her because they were so different from her older clothes. Rebekah had explained every pair of clothing to her in a happy but slightly distracted voice.

Skye had been filled in about everything she missed and that's how she knew it was 2012, that the döbbelganger bitch Rebekah had been talking about was a dead ringer for Tatia and it was also the girl who had daggered her sister. She had also been the key to break the curse that their mother had put on Nik.

Skye didn't particularly hate the girl just yet, she wasn't going to assume things about her without having met her, but Rebekah clearly despised her.

Skye had turned into some more modern clothes and Rebekah had advised to her to wear something warm. She didn't know why but she obeyed.

Wearing jeans and a shirt was new for her, but it was comfortable. She had chosen a simple knitted sweater with strokes of pattern on the end and grey jeans. Rebekah had given her a pair of black laced boots that fitted more nicely then she would have expected. All in all she felt like a girl trying to dress up.

She had given her hair a good brush before she went over to Rebekah's room. She had said that once she was done, Skye had to come see her in her room and they would do something together.

On the way to her sisters room Skye got distracted by all the modern furniture and the paintings that were lining the wall. She was so focused on a painting with white horses in a field that she hadn't noticed that Kol had gotten out of his room and was walking towards her.

'Hey there little sister,' Kol spoke and Skye jumped.

A hand flew to her heart and she let out a ragged breath.  
'Don't scare me like that Kol!' she scolded him.  
A smirk appeared on his face as he leaned against the wall. He also had changed into more modern clothes, a bit baggy dark blue pants and a brown loose shirt.

'Where you going?' he singsonged.

Skye let out a sigh, 'I'm going to Bekah. She wanted to spent some time with me,' she explained.

Kol fake pouted, 'I thought we could spent some time together. You haven't seen me for a long time.'

'I also haven't seen Bekah in a long time.'

'It's yesterday for you since you last saw her,' he told her.

'Yes, but it's more than 900 years for her.'

'Same here.'

A grunt escaped Skye's lips.  
'What if we spent some time together tomorrow? Or is that the day Mother decided to throw that ball?' she asked confused.

Almost everything Mother had said was a blur, she had just been so happy to see her.

'That's tomorrow,' he pointed out. Skye was just about to let out another sigh when an idea came to mind.

'I'll save you a dance.'

Kol smirked, seemingly satisfied with that solution.

"I'll save you a dance and we spent some time together before the ball. How does that sound?' Skye added after some thought, he could teach her how to dance the routine they were supposed to know for the ball.

Her brother shrugged, 'Works for me.'

Skye smiled at Kol and then wrapped her arms around him in a light hug. Kol never had been one for hugs, but she had missed him. He grinned at her and ruffled her hair before walking away.

Happiness over flooded her. Her family was whole again and she was going to spend some time with her siblings.

She practically skipped towards Rebekah's door and then knocked two times.

'Come on in!' Rebekah called to her. Skye opened the door and stepped in.

* * *

Rebekah was standing in front of her bed looking at a couple of jackets of various models and colors. She had a bitter scowl on her face while doing so.

'What are you doing?' Skye asked her curiously.

Her sister spun around with a brown jacket in her hand and threw it at her little sister. Skye caught it before it fell to the ground.

The blonde frowned slightly before focusing on Rebekah, 'What was that for?'

'You have great reflexes so deal with it.' Her sister spat harshly, making Skye bite her lip

In response she simply nodded, sensing her sister wasn't in the best of moods. She pulled on the brown leather jacket, but held it open because of the warmth.

'What are we going to do?' she asked her sister.

'To visit a... friend of mine.' Skye had noticed the pause in her sentence and she wondered who this so called friend was.

'You have made friends?' she decided to ask. Rebekah spun on her heel to playfully glare at her little sister, her fuel mood lessened.

'I can be nice you know?'

'I never said you couldn't,' Skye shrugged.

Rebekah gave a roll off her eyes, but picked up a black shawl from a clothing rack and gave it to Skye on her way to the door.

'But I'm already dying of the heat,' Skye whined at this action.

'It's cold outside and you want to keep that jacket open so you are going to wear a scarf.'

Skye rolled her eyes. She was a vampire, there was no reason for her to wear such thick clothing, she couldn't get sick. Still, she knew it was better to just listen to her sister.

'As you wish.'

Rebekah opened the door and together they sneaked out of the house.

Just like old times.

* * *

The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the town.

A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moonless night.

It was kind of sad that her first steps in the outside world since nine hundred years were steps into the darkness. Skye always had a particularly love for the day, sunlight and flowers. Most flowers didn't grow when it was dark.

So you must get that Skye had been heartbroken when she got burned by the sun the first time she had stepped outside after her transition. Her Mother had been quick in making the daylight rings, but even those couple of hours had been hell for her.

Skye never had liked the dark.

They were walking to an unknown destination. Well, Rebekah knew where they were going, but she wouldn't tell her were _exactly_.

Skye was admiring all the new things like huge metal beasts and brick houses. It all looked so wonderful. Once in a while she would look up to see the dark night freckled with stars and she would be mesmerized by their beauty.

'Are we almost there?' Skye asked after a while.

She had the feeling that they were being followed now for a while, but she didn't want to share her paranoia with her sister. They were immortal and the strongest creatures in the world for Gods 'sake.

'You don't have any patience do you?' Rebekah snapped.

Skye had the urge to snap something back, but clenched her teeth instead. She had forgotten how bitchy her sister could be.

'I do but we are walking for a while now,' she responded aggravated.

Her sister gestured to a building in front of them that held a sign with the word hospital. Why would she have a friend at the hospital? Was one of her friends hurt? Did she even had friends that were human?

Rebekah shot her hand out to hold Skye back and they came to a halt.

'What's wrong?' Skye inquired curiously.

'Nothing, just stay here.'

'But-'

'Skye!' Rebekah scolded.

Skye scrunched her nose up but obeyed. Her sister threw her one last glance before she sped away.

That's when Skye heard a thump. Her eyes widened and she looked around to see where it came from. Her eyes landed on a girl who got out of her car with a panicked expression. She looked exactly like Tatia. That's when Skye understood what Rebekah was doing.

Out of nowhere Rebekah stood in front of the girl.

'Drive much?' she heard Rebekah's voice reach her ear.

'Rebekah,' the girl, Elena, said but her sister wouldn't hear it, she slammed Elena against the car and Skye took a step forward.

'Surprise, you drove a dagger through my heart, Elena.'

In that second Elijah zoomed beside Skye and the girl said in a panic, 'Go Elijah!'

He didn't need to hear it twice.

Rebekah finished her sentence by saying, 'It hurt,' and just when she was lifting her head up to pierce her teeth into Elena's flesh, Elijah pulled her away.

He held her up against the car with her neck and Skye sped over to them.

'Elijah,' Rebekah breathed while Skye watched the encounter in shock. There was so much tension between her family.

'Leave,' he spoke. Rebekah caught her breath but then straightened up.

'Are you challenging me?' Elijah questioned.

'You're pathetic.' Then she looked at Elena, 'Both of you.'

Sky was now looking at the Tatia döbbelganger, curiosity reflected in her entire gaze, but then she heard Rebekah ask, 'Skye, are you coming?'

Skye didn't turn to look at her sister, but kept staring at the girl who seemed to get uneasy under her gaze.

'Go home, Bekah. You should have told me what you were planning on doing.' Venom was present in her tone. Rebekah snorted in disbelief but then she was gone.

'Well, I believe we have a little catching up to do,' Elijah told Elena.

* * *

'So you're the sister Klaus never told anyone about?'

Skye nodded her head. She wasn't surprised Klaus never mentioned her. His protectiveness towards her was ridiculous.

'You're the girl everyone seems to be so fond about.' No accusation in her tone, just simply stating a fact.  
Elena wasn't so happy to be known as that, but it was better than to be known as the döbbelganger. Maybe Skye was just trying to be polite.

It had surprised Elena that Skye went against Rebekah just because she tried to kill her.

The Originals were always big about family.

'Something like that,' Elena decided.

Skye gave her a warm smile and then looked at Elijah, 'I'll no longer disturb you. I promise that if I had known Bekah was going to do this I would have stopped her. I'm sorry, Elijah,' she said genuine.

Elijah gave her a small smile, all care and love, Elena noticed.

'I know you would and I know you are. You shouldn't worry about it. Go home, get some rest.'

Skye twitched one side of her mouth up in amusement, 'I've been asleep for nine hundred years, Elijah, but as you please.'

She gave Elena one last smile before she vanished too.

* * *

Both her and Rebekah were lounging on the couch, getting their nails painted. Skye had went to her room the moment she got home and she had apologized for being so harsh on her, but that she shouldn't try something like that again.

Rebekah had forgiven her because it was hard to stay mad at the girl. To be fair, it had been mean to keep from her about what she was planning on doing.

At the moment, Finn was looking down at the dresser that was patching up his suit pants while Elijah was shining up his shoes, and Kol was standing in front of the mirror fitting his new suit.

'Ladies, tell me how handsome I am,' Kol said, arrogance dripping from every word.

'Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled,' Rebekah replied while inspecting her nails.

Skye was looking at her own pair of nails, but looked up when her sister said that. She gave her a playful glare and then complied to Kol's wishes, 'You look handsome.'

Finn started smiling at their playfulness, just when Klaus came storming in. He went straight for Rebekah, 'You went after Elena. What is wrong with you?'

Rebekah lowered her hand and cooed, 'Here we go.'

'Do you want another dagger in your heart?' Nik threatened her dangerously, stepping into her personal space.

Skye let out a sigh just when Kol said, 'Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?'

Klaus turned his head towards Kol and scowled at him, 'Go back to staring at yourself.'

'And who are you, my father?'

This time Klaus fully turned towards Kol, anger crossing his face.

'No Kol, but you're in my house.'

Kol stood up, getting in his face, 'Then perhaps we should take this outside.'

Skye noticed their Mother walking towards them and hissed, 'Boys,' in a warning tone.

Of course, they didn't listen. Not two seconds later Esther's voice rang through the room, 'Enough. Niklaus, come.'

Klaus followed their Mother which made Kol smirk.

'Wipe that smirk of your face,' Skye bit out, at which Kol only rolled his eyes.  
'You don't have to come to his rescue all the time.'

'If you weren't such idiots all the time I wouldn't have to.'

She had enough of all the tension. She sighed when they all stared at her and then she turned to Rebekah. 'Do I need to have a date for this thing?'

Rebekah looked at her in surprise, she had no idea where this question came from.

'You don't even know anyone, sister,' Kol reminded her.  
This time Skye rolled her eyes and asked again, 'Well, do I have to?'

'If you want,' Rebekah replied hesitantly.

She gave a curt nod, 'Okay, who were those boys yesterday?'  
They all looked at her in question. She felt like she was in a room full of children.

'Those two young men? One with raven black hair, the other golden brown?'

Rebekah's eyes widened in realization and she shot op from the couch, 'No! You will only get your heart broken.'

Skye had to bit her lip to not burst into giggles at her sisters frantic state.  
'I agree with this one,' Elijah butted in.

'Just tell me,' Skye demanded.

'Damon and Stefan Salvatore.'

'Thank you, Finn,' the girl said with a smile to him, 'Do you have any idea where I could find them?'

'You're not going to them!' Rebekah snapped.  
Then her brows furrowed, 'Who off the two do you want to ask anyway?'  
Skye thought about that for a moment and then decided on the youngest, who also was the cutest now she thought about it.

'The one with the golden brown hair.'

'Stefan?' Elijah questioned at which she nodded.

'You are aware he was the one holding us hostage, are you, little sister?' Kol tried to reason with her. Despite his usual careless behavior, he did care about her and he didn't want her to get hurt.

Skye just shrugged, 'It's innocent. I just don't want to go dateless. Well, if you excuse me, I have an invitation to deliver.'

* * *

After she did some research and had found out where Stefan lived, she send out an invitation.

Skye was nervous asking him for the ball, even though she hadn't lied when she had said that it was purely innocent. He was still a cute boy.

Now Rebekah had gotten her so far to go with her to the local bar to give off her invitation to a boy who worked there.  
Skye had teased Bekah about him the whole way there and also had gotten some information about him.

His name was Matt Donovan, lived alone, went to school with her and he was Elena's friend.

Skye had been suspicious when Rebekah had said that, but her sister quickly said that she needed to relax and that she actually liked the boy.

The moment they walked into the bar, Skye noticed Elena sitting with a friend. Her friend looked pretty and if she was being honest, she got a sting of jealousy when she saw the girl.

She casted a worried glance at her sister, but she only had eyes for a boy with blond hair, who was cleaning up the dishes.

The moment they walked by the table of the two girls, Rebekah turned towards them, 'Careful Caroline, It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back.'

'What are you doing here? I heard your moms rules, no murdering the locals,' Elena directed to Rebekah.

'Get over yourself, Elena. It's not all about you.' Then she walked towards Matt with a swing in her hips.

Skye frowned, but stayed put, giving her sister a moment. She turned towards the two girls with an apologetic smile on her face, 'I'm sorry about her.'

Caroline gave her a once over and then asked, 'Who are you?'

'Oh, Caroline this is Skye Mikaelson. Skye, this is Caroline Forbes.' Elena introduced them.

Elena was still weary of the Original, but until now she had been the nicest of them all. If you didn't count Elijah, of course.

Again they turned to look at Rebekah handing an invitation to Matt.

'Oh my God, she's inviting him to the ball,' Caroline spoke in disbelief.

She turned towards them, 'Why is she inviting him?'

'Probably to get this reaction from us,' Elena stated.

'If it's any consultation, I think she actually likes him?' Skye told the girls. They both looked her in disbelief and again she plastered on an apologetic face.

Caroline let out an aggravated sigh and casted one last glance at the couple before she asked, 'What time is this stupid dance?'


	4. Chapter 3 - Dangerous Liaisons

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"ALL HEROES ARE BROKEN BEYOND REPAIR  
AND ALL VILLAINS ARE JUST HEROES  
WHO CHOSE TRUTH OVER DARE"

* * *

Strings of sparkling lights were wrapped around the trees at the entrance and a classic tune was flooding through the room. The chatting of the people and the clinking of champagne glasses was heard over the classy music.

Everyone had done their absolute best to look elegant in dashing suits and long wide dresses. Butlers walked around handing champagne glasses to those who didn't have a drink yet and everyone seemed to have a good time.

Damon Salvatore walked to Carol Lockwood with two champagne glasses in his hand, handing one to the woman. The woman was wearing a long crème colored dress that fitted every curve.

'Hello, Carol,' Damon greeted her.  
Carol hummed in response and they clanged their glasses together.

'Hanging out with your new besties?' he asked her while taking a sip of his drink.

Carol let out a sigh, 'I'm the mayor, Damon. When the oldest, deadliest family of vampires moves into you're town you welcome them. With a smile.'

'Well, at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from,' Damon singsonged.

The woman looked at him with irritation, 'I'm trying to protect this town. They assured me they want peace and I assured them that I would enforce it,' Carol stated.

'Mayor Lockwood,' a voice interrupted them.

Kol walked up to them and took Carol's hand, 'We haven't formally met, Kol Mikaelson,' he said and gave a light kiss on her hand.

'I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it.'

Carol nodded at him with a tight smile and Damon held out his hand, 'Damon Salvatore.'

Kol looked up with a slight smirk on his face and Damon squinted his eyes at him, 'Have we met?' he asked confused.

'I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out.' Kol gave a nod and then walked away.

Damon followed him with his eyes, but then turned his eyes towards the entrance, seeing Elena walking in. He looked at her and couldn't comprehend how stunning she was.

The ball gown she was wearing sparkled with every movement she made and her hair was brushed to the side in thick chestnut locks. She gave her copper colored jacket to the lady who worked there.

'Excuse me, Carol,' Damon excused himself. He made his way over to Elena. When he reached her, Stefan was standing with her.

'Surprise, surprise. Nice tux,' he mocked Stefan.

Then he turned to Elena, 'You're not supposed to be here.'

Elena grinned at him, 'Well, I am. And I'm not leaving until I found out what Esther wants.'

Damon decided to ignore Elena for a bit, not without giving a roll of his eyes first of course, and turned to Stefan, 'Do you really think it's a good idea to be at a party of a family who you have pissed off?'

Stefan pulled up one eyebrow, 'I've been invited actually.'

Elena turned to him with wide eyes, 'By who?'

'By her,' said Stefan and he pointed at someone walking down the stairs.

* * *

Her heels made light noises on the staircase when she walked down, but everyone seemed to notice her. Conversations came to a halt and all the stares landed on her.

Walking down was Skye, dressed in a crème colored dress that widened at the bottom. On top of her under layer was a gauze with golden like swirls embroidered in it. The top of her dress had a sweetheart neckline and no straps.

Her hair cascaded down on her shoulders, coming to just above her bum. Light ringlets made in the honey blond waves. Her make-up was done without fault and she looked like an angel descending down the stairs.

Skye looked up from the laced heels she was wearing to the people around her. Everyone seemed to gape at her and a blush crept onto her cheeks.

Then her eyes find those of one. A small smile appeared on her face when she looked into the poles of deep green.

Skye ducked her head back down and walked further down the stairs. When she was at the bottom the people turned back towards their conversations, a bit steered off topic.

Skye tried to mingle a bit and start up conversations until Stefan walked up to her. A cocky but confused smirk laced his face.

'You got my invitation,' Skye stated. She nodded her head in a good-mannerly fashion and then smiled at the young man in front of her.

'I did,' he said, 'I have to say that I was surprised to find an invitation from the mystery Mikaelson.'

Skye giggled and rolled her eyes slightly, 'Oh stop. I'm not that much of a mystery.'

Amusement twinkled in his eyes and then he took in her appearance, 'You look beautiful,' he told her. A crimson blush crept onto her cheeks and she made a slight reverence in thanks.

The sound of a microphone being turned on gathered everyone's attention.

'Uh, if everyone could gather please,' Elijah's voice ringed through the room.

Skye gave Stefan a small apologetic smile before speaking up, 'It seems that I'm needed.'

She walked towards the stairs to stand there with her other siblings, grabbing a glass of champagne along the way. She took place near Nik and gave him a smile.

He returned the smile till his eyes flitted down to the hand holding her champagne and he snatched it out of her hands. Skye looked at him with an offended gaze, but he only gave her a smirk. She huffed and then turned her attention back towards the room.

Their Mother walked down the stairs, wearing a dark green dress with shoulder caps.

'Welcome, thank you for joining us,' Elijah begun his speech.

He looked towards their mother and gestured to her, 'You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to comment's the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old Waltz. So if all of you could find there selves a partner? Please join us in the ballroom.'

Everyone started talking again and they moved towards the room they were directed at. Skye saw her Mother making eye contact with Elena and then making her way back upstairs.

A frown took a hold of her face, but then she shook it off, making her way downstairs with her siblings.

It took her a second to find Stefan, but when she found him, he was standing there with a glass of champagne, looking gloomily at his brother and Elena making their way towards the dance floor. Niklaus had mentioned something between them.

Skye felt a twinge of regret, she shouldn't have asked him to come with her. He was seemingly in love with someone else. Still, she made her way over to him, not missing up on the dance.

'Care to join me?' she asked Stefan once she reached him. He took her hand and together they made their way to the ballroom.

They all lined up, the girls pinning their arm out. They began to Waltz. Stefan spun her around once and then his hand was on her back and her hand on his shoulder. They locked eyes while moving and stepping every step they were supposed to take.

'Thank you for coming,' Skye breathed out.

A small smile played with the corners of his lips, 'It's my pleasure.'

Once again they spun around, Stefan looking towards Elena. Skye followed his gaze and inwardly sighed. Rebekah and Nik had been right.

'You love her, don't you?' she asked him.  
He turned to look at her shimmering blue eyes with a confused expression, 'What?'

'Elena, you love her.'

He looked unsure of what to say so she gave him a reassuring smile, 'It's okay.'  
He gave her a barely recognizable nod.

Skye looked around and saw her brother Nik dancing with the girl Caroline. She was wearing a gorgeous dress that Klaus picked out for her. Skye had given him a hand, but then had been called back by Kol because she had promised to spent some time with him before the ball.

Rebekah was dancing with Matt, a smile on her face. Kol and Finn were there somewhere too, but she only exchanged glances with them.  
Seeing her family an ounce of happy made the knot in her stomach untangle. It had been there since she had seen her Mother being slightly suspicious.

'I didn't know you knew this dance?' Stefan's voice snapped her back into reality.

'Kol taught me.' She had made Kol useful by letting him give her the dance lessons that she needed.

'He learned you well.' Skye smiled at him, a bit embarrassed.

They stepped away from each other, still holding arms and then he twirled her around until she was in the arms of someone else. She looked up to be met with a pair of blue menacing eyes.

Stefan was now dancing with Elena, Matt with Caroline and Klaus with Rebekah. Skye would have laughed at that wasn't it for her attention being completely focused somewhere else. Damon's mesmerizing eyes.

'You look better without a dagger in your heart,' Damon Salvatore informed her.

He was studying her with an intense expression, like he was solving a puzzle. He didn't know what to think of her, she was a Mikaelson, so the chance that she was just as evil as her siblings was bigger than her being innocent. She looked innocent enough, but he knew he shouldn't be fooled by appearance.

'You look better now you talk.' He chuckled at that.

The first time she had introduced herself he couldn't think of anything to say. She had been dashing in that coffin, but once she was alive and talking, she had been beautiful. Like an angel had been looking at him. He knew Stefan had felt the same because he had been just as speechless as him.

'Well, let's say we both look amazing.'

'I can agree with that.' An innocent smirk on her face.

The rounds they were stepping would have made her dizzy wasn't it for the fact that the close proximity of Damon put her at ease. She didn't know why because she could see Stefan was the better brother, but Damon seemed more... pure.

She could see he didn't easily let emotions show, but that made him all the more easier to read. The best way she could describe him was; lonely. His blue eyes seemed empty even though he was joking.

'You have beautiful eyes,' she blurted out. Her eyes immediately widened and she turned crimson. Damon's brows shot up in surprise, but then a smirk appeared on his face, 'Maybe you have asked the wrong Salvatore to the ball.'

'Perhaps,' she breathed out.

They just looked at each other for the rest of the dance, wonder in her eyes and slight amusement in his. But his amusement was also mixed with something else, admiration.

When the song came to an end they broke apart and made a small bow to each other. Then Damon looked around and asked confused, 'Where is Elena?'

—

Kol and Rebekah were standing next to each other, overlooking the party.

'Where's your date?' Kol questioned his little sister.

'Delighting with his ex,' she bit and stubbornly looked ahead. She didn't want to show her hurt, so she went with disgust.

Kol grinned, 'You've changed, Bekah, you know settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness.' He swirled his champagne around in his glass.

'I'm not settling. I brought him here to kill him.' Kol looked at her in surprise.

'He is Elena's friend. If he dies, she suffers. But I've already been scolded twice so, I was hoping you would help your baby sister out?'

'And spit right in the face of Mother's rules? Skye isn't going to like it that much either.'

Rebekah just looked at him expectantly. Kol turned his head to look ahead of him and a grin appeared on his face, 'I'm in.'

* * *

Elena knocked on the door to Esther's room and was welcomed by Finn.

'You came alone, wise choice.' He gestured that she could walk in. Elena suspiciously watched the burning bundle of herbs Esther was holding.

'Relax, it's only sage. I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard.' Then Esther directed herself at her son, 'That would be all, Finn. Thank you.'

Finn closed the doors on his way out.

'You must have a million questions for me Elena. Please,' she motioned towards the couch.

Elena cautiously walked towards the couch and sat down, Esther taking a seat next to her. 'How are you alive? Are you a ghost or?' Elena asked first with a look of curiosity and confusion.

'Not exactly. When I died the witch Brianna preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine. An ancestor of your friend Bonnie.'

'So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket,' Elena realized.

'They complete the Bennet bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side.'

'So, you've been on the other side for a thousand years?' Elena asked shocked.

'Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires.' Esther said, face hardened.

'But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created.' She added.

Elena's eyes widened, 'You would help us kill Klaus? Would you?'

'One thing at a time, Elena. For now, I simply need your help.'

Esther lit the candles that were placed on a table with a goblet in the middle.

'I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family?' Esther asked and she blew out the match. Elena nodded.

'How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires.'

'She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves.'

'It's true.' Esther poured a clear liquid into the goblet.

'But in no time at all they began to feed on human blood. They ravished the town with no remorse. Except for Skye. Do you know that she only killed one person her entire life?' she questioned.

Elena looked shocked. She had never thought that Skye just killed one. She had thought of hundreds, how innocent she may looked.

'Eventually Niklaus turned against me,' she continued the story.

'How are you going to kill him? He's immortal.'

Esther turned back to Elena, 'It will take time, magic, and your assistance.'

Elena tilted her head to the side, 'What do I have to do?'

'My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate this reunion. But in truth I gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the döbbelganger.'

Elena straightened in her seat with a tinge of fear in her eyes.

'Only a drop. It's essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening.' Esther plucked a small dagger of the table, 'Will you do it?' she asked Elena.

'Or shall I?'

Elena studied Esther for a moment and then took of her long glove and gave Esther her hand.

Esther pinned the sharp point of the dagger in Elena's finger and moved it towards the goblet, letting the blood drip in it.

'Elijah is more suspicious than the others. So he may need to be more persuaded. Skye is getting more suspicious by the minute and she will definitely hesitate before drinking the champagne. But they must all drink the toast in order to be linked as one.'

'What do you mean linked as one?'

'You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell will link all off my children together so that if one goes, they all go.'

'Wh-what?' Elena stuttered out.

'I love my family, Elena. But they are an abomination. I betrayed nature by creating them. It's my duty to kill them.'

* * *

The clinging of a glass brought the attention of Skye and Klaus towards their Mother. They had been talking to Caroline who was a bit hostile to both of them, but sweet nonetheless.

A little bit earlier Skye had given Kol that dance she had promised him and he had complimented himself on his work of teaching her. He _was_ that cocky.

'Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join us in raising a glass.' While Klaus gave a glass of champagne to Caroline, Skye snatched one of her own from the tray.

'It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers.' And she rose her glass.

Everyone did the same and lifted their champagne glasses to their mouths. Skye's eyes flitted to the sparkling liquid in the glass and she hesitated for a moment. Her mother had a thing for putting stuff in their drinks.

Using her hesitation as an advantage, Klaus once again snatched her glass away and dawned it himself, followed by his own.

Skye glowered at him and crossed her arms over her chest, completely forgetting that she had been suspicious of the drink moments before. The only thought on her mind was that her brother was an overprotective jerk.

* * *

Elena was looking if every Original was taking a sip off his or their champagne.

She saw Kol take a sip, followed by Rebekah.

Finn dawned his drink and then she turned her head towards Klaus just in time to see Klaus snatch away Skye's champagne glass and dawning it himself.

Her eyes widened and she stepped towards them, but Elijah stopped her, 'What's wrong?' Elena casted one last glance at Skye but then turned back to Elijah.

'Nothing,' she reassured.

'Cheers,' Elijah said as he held his glass up to Elena. She clanged his glass and they both took a sip. Elena had an unreadable expression on her face.

* * *

Skye was just walking upstairs when she noticed Damon standing in the doorway to the balcony.

'Easy on the hand. The guy's a quarterback.' Damon directed at someone.

Skye turned the corner to see Kol holding Matt's hand in a firm grip that cracked the poor guys bones and before she knew it Damon lunged at Kol, throwing him off the balcony. He jumped after him.

Skye gasped and ran to the railing, seeing how Damon snapped Kol's neck. Someone ran outside and Stefan came into view.

'Damon!' he whisper yelled. Damon stood up, breathing heavily.

'What, are you crazy?' Stefan asked him.  
Slowly all of her other siblings drippled out, Finn at the front. Elena ran out after them.

Damon looked at them with a small frown and admitted, 'Maybe a little.'

Then he looked at Elena and said something Skye couldn't quite hear. Damon looked up and met Skye's shimmering blue hues before he turned and walked away.

* * *

'Are we alright to speak freely?' Finn inquired their Mother.

'Yes. The sage still burns.' Esther took out a piece of paper.

'You're not having second thoughts are you?'

'Of course not. It's just Elijah and Skye. They're both so moral,' their Mother explained.

'You're doing the right thing, Mother.' Finn reassured.

'You understand what this means don't you? This spell I'm casting tonight will bind you all together as one.'

'I understand. When it is time I will be ready to die.'

'Then we must complete the link.'

Esther stood up, took Finn's hand and sliced it with the dagger. Then she let the blood drop on the paper where the names of her children were written on.

Esther spoke a spell and slowly the blood connected with the names, forming a tree. But then it suddenly stopped in front of Skye's name. Esther and Finn both frowned and turned to each other with worried looks. All of them were linked except Skye. And that could complicate things.

The paper burst into flames, with an almost finished connection.

* * *

After the whole spectacle at her house, Skye left and went to the Mystic Grill. It wasn't hard to find because she still remembered how she went there with Rebekah.

She was still wearing her dress, to exhausted and angry to change into something else. She couldn't believe Kol and Rebekah would do such thing. And to really think Rebekah liked that boy, Matt.

Currently she was standing at the bar, downing a shot of Vodka that she had compelled from the bartender. Alcohol was something she rarely drank because Nik didn't want her to.

Now she was to mad to care. She already had three shots when she heard a voice, 'Easy there.' Damon went to stand next to her, an almost empty bottle of some sort of alcohol in his hand.

'Shut up, Damon,' Skye muttered. She didn't turn to look at him, afraid of what she might do now she was slightly drunk and all her emotions were flaring up.

'I can't believe my family would do such thing,' Skye muttered when the silence became too much. Damon picked the bottle of Vodka from behind the bar and a shot glass for himself. Then he poured some Vodka in both their glasses.  
'Well, this will have to do.' He glided the shot glass to Skye and she dawned it in one big gulp.

Next to her Damon did the same. 'Wouldn't expect you wanting to get drunk.'

'Are you saying I'm no fun?' Skye slurred a bit.

'Maybe you should prove it.'

She looked at him with her eyebrows raised, 'And what are you thinking of?'

Damon looked at her expectantly.

* * *

His hands were roaming over her body, shoving away her dress that dropped to the floor. Damon kicked the door close and pushed Skye against the wall, trailing kisses along her neck.

The only thing she was still wearing were panties, seeing as though she couldn't fit a bra with her strapless dress. She turned Damon around in lightning speed, ripping open his shirt and leaving wet sloppery kisses over his torso.

Then she went back to his mouth and slammed her lips against his, moving fast. Out of nowhere her back was pushed against Damon, his hand grabbing onto her chest. His mouth was on her neck, kissing it intensely while he kneaded the soft flesh.

They slammed against another wall, Skye's mouth wide open, gasping for air.

She would worry about the consequences tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4 - All My Children

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"SOMETIMES, THE ONLY THING TO DO WAS BURN THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD DOWN AND START AGAIN."

* * *

Skye Mikaelson awoke to soft sheets and the morning light trickling in through the blinds. Shedding herself of the remaining glimpses of a dream, her eyes were still shut as she soaked in the warmth of the covers before letting her blue eyes see the sun rays.

She turned her body around and came eye to eye with a sleeping Damon. Her eyes widened and she tried her hardest not to move, scared that it might wake him.

The pain in her head was evident and glimpses of last night came flooding back. Rebekah and Kol trying to kill Matt, her drinking her sorrows away and Damon joining her till they went back to his place and had sex.

She couldn't believe herself, she never was this reckless. Never had sex with guys she had just met, she only ever had sex with one person.

She looked down at her naked body and pulled the covers over her face, letting out a soft aggravated groan. Her family was so going to kill her.

The buzzing of a phone on Damon's bed side table brought her out of her reverie and immediately she tried playing asleep. Next to her Damon began moving and the bed dipped with his weight when he leaned his body on the mattress.

'What?' Damon's rough voice filled her ears. She focused on the person speaking on the other line.

Eavesdropping was bad, she knew that, but she was curious who would call this early.

'Hey,' she heard Elena say. Inwardly she let out a groan, of course she had to have sex with a guy who was in to Elena. Because oh no, she didn't learn that asking the ex-boyfriend of Elena out on a date was a bad idea.

Everything involving Elena was a bad idea. It wasn't the girls fault. She couldn't manipulate their feelings. But it still bothered her.

'I-I called you like ten times last night.' A slight pause, 'We need to talk,' Elena stated.  
Next to her Damon spoke, 'Sorry, I've been busy.'

A blush crept onto Skye's cheeks, knowing he was talking about her.

'If you're mad at me, Damon, you need to get over it.' In Skye's fake attempt of sleeping she had rolled so her back was facing Damon's.

When Elena said that she understood why Damon had been moping and drinking last night and Elena wasn't nice about it either.

A frown took over her smooth skin.

'Oh, I'm over it,' Damon said and then she heard the noise of him hanging up the phone. She felt the weight of the bed shift again and Skye moved also to look at Damon. He was already staring at her. Just act normal, she decided.

She smiled softly at the guy lying next to her. Inwardly she decided that she could have chosen a worse bed partner. Damon had some issue's, but didn't they all?

'Morning sunshine.' She rolled her eyes at him and then pulled the cover with her while standing up. The satin cover easily covered her naked parts but left Damon exposed.

He lifted a brow and a crimson blush crawled onto her cheeks. Her eyes looked everywhere but him and she spotted his pants. She flashed over there and threw them at him.

'Please, put on some pants,' she told him while looking down.

She could hear him getting up and he moved closer to her, 'You sure?' he breathed into her ear. He was standing really close now.

'Y-yes,' she squeaked.

He chuckled but then she heard the ruffling of his pants.  
After a moment he said, 'You can look up now.'

Slowly she moved her eyes upwards and finally Damon was wearing his pants. His torso was still exposed but it was a pleasant sight so she didn't mind. The covers were still wrapped tightly around her body and she scanned over the room once more in search for her dress and panties.

'I think your dress is downstairs in the hallway,' Damon stated amused. Her eyes shot up to his and she paled, 'Yeah, I think so to.'

Together they made their way downstairs and Skye zipped on the dress again, leaving her panties because she remembered something about him ripping them apart. That had been kind of sexy, she had to admit that.

'Are you going to tell anyone?' Skye asked him with a small voice.

'Do you want me to?' he asked her with a smirk.

She glared at him and then threw her hair over her shoulders. Her dress was all wrinkled now and her hair was a mess. Her make-up was smudged but Damon thought she still looked damn sexy.

He walked over to the door and opened it for her to be met with the sight of Elena, looking completely baffled. This probably didn't look good. Well, it wasn't good.

'Hai, Elena,' she said nervously without looking her in the eye. She scooted by Elena and muttered a small bye. That was so embarrassing.

* * *

Damon was buttoning up his blouse while Elena was scolding him, 'Did you stop taking your vervain?'

Damon looked at her in surprise, 'You think Skye had to compel me?'

Elena looked at him in anger, 'What's wrong with you? She tried to kill me less than forty eight hours ago!'

'No, Rebekah tried to kill you less than forty eight hours ago. Skye was just an innocent bystander.'

Elena knew he was right, of course she did. But at the moment she was hurt that he would just go sleep with an Original because she said something to him that he didn't like. Okay, maybe it wasn't because he slept with an Original, she was sure she would have been just as mad if it was someone else.

'So is that how it's going to be now? I hurt your feelings and this is how you lash out at me?'

Damon was pouring a glass with bourbon, 'Well, maybe, for once, something I did had nothing to do with you,' he pointed out.

Elena looked at him in disapproval while Damon toasted his glass to her.

'You should know that Esther is planning on killing her entire family. She's linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one, happens to all of them.'

She decided to leave Skye not drinking the champagne out, wondering how Damon would react. He didn't even move a muscle. 'Well, that's great! Klaus will finally be dead. We win.'

He studied her facial expression and continued, 'Why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear?'

In shock Elena looked at him, 'Uh, because to kill Klaus she has to kill all of them, including Elijah. And he doesn't deserve this!' she exclaimed.

'I'm supposed to care about Elijah?' Damon questioned.

'Shouldn't you at least care about Skye?' Elena asked with venom in her tone.

'Two seconds ago, you were pissed that she helped Rebekah attack you. It's a win-win,' he told her.

'She didn't tried to attack me! She helped stop Rebekah,' she hissed and then immediately shut her mouth. Not a good thing to say.

Damon lifted a brow and Elena huffed. She moved to walk away but Damon flashed in front of her, drink in his hand.

'Don't do anything to screw this up, Elena,' he warned her.

'Why are you doing this?' she asked him.

'He's right, you know. Klaus has to die. They all do.' Stefan's voice filled the room.

'See? It's democracy in action,' Damon said and then took a sip of his drink. She looked at them both indignantly and then walked away, knocking into Damon on the way, making him spill a bit of his drink.

* * *

'Well, well, well, there's our girl.' Was the first thing she heard when she walked into the room. Her laced nude stiletto's were hanging in her hand.

Her hangover had only gotten worse since she left the boarding house. She would have thought that being a vampire would cure that.

In the living room were Kol and Klaus seated and they both looked angry. Klaus more than Kol. She tried to go to her room, but Kol stopped her.

'Get out of my way, Kol,' she hissed harsher then she intended. She blamed it on the hangover. Oh, and on the fact that he tried to kill Matt last night.

Klaus walked over and took in her appearance, 'Where were you last night?' he asked in a dangerous voice. Skye cringed but then straightened her back. Screw her family, they were all a bunch of dicks.

'None of your business,' she snapped back.

Kol looked at her in surprise, but Klaus just narrowed his eyes, 'Excuse me? You go out all night without telling where you are and then you return in the dress you wore yesterday and smelling like alcohol!' Nik spat.

'Yes? I can do anything I want. I'm not your little pet.'

'No, but you are my little sister. Where were you? Did you spent the night with one of the Salvatore's? Stefan maybe?' he suggested angrily.

She knew that if she told him it was Damon that the guy wouldn't live to see another day. But she couldn't possibly screw over Stefan.

She avoided Nik's eyes, 'No.'

He tiled his head to the side and then widened his eyes in realization, 'You slept with Damon?' he almost screamed. This time she did cringe openly.

'I need entertainment, something better than this. And even though I would love to get my hands on Damon's throat, I would care for a drink,' Kol interrupted, noticing the slightly scared expression on Skye's face.

'What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it,' Klaus said to him without taking his eyes off his little sister.

'It's not fun to go alone. Join me, Nik! It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart,' Kol tried to fuss the argument.

This time Klaus did look at Kol and when he saw his pleading expression he agreed to cool off, 'Okay. Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date.'

That was enough for Skye to become angry all over again, but before she could make a comment Rebekah strolled in, 'Yes, please go, this house has enough men rolling around it in.'

'Just like you, Bekah,' Kol responded while both him and Klaus were walking out of the door.

Rebekah flashed towards Skye, snatched one off the shoes out of her hand and threw it after Kol. He chuckled and sprinted out off the door. Skye looked at her, offended that she just threw her shoe.

Elijah entered the room, holding a bundle of burnt sage.

'Don't start, Elijah,' Skye told him in advance.

He just looked at her a bit disapprovingly. 'I'm worried about mother. Have you not noticed her strange behavior?' he inquired.

'She's been dead for a thousand years. What's strange for her?' Rebekah questioned.

Elijah walked towards them, showing the herbs, 'Burnt sage.'

Skye snatched it out of his hand and studied it. Before she became a vampire she had always been interested in what her mother could do. She even showed a few signs of having magic herself, but when she became a vampire that magic had been stripped away. A vampire could never be a witch, vampires were dead and witches drew power from the living.

'She was doing a privacy spell,' she muttered at which Elijah nodded.

Rebekah looked at them like they were crazy, 'You know she fancies such things. Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her.'

'I don't trust, Finn. He hates what we are, he always has.'

At that Skye frowned but she didn't comment. Of course that didn't meant that Rebekah wouldn't answer.

'That's not true. And as for mother, she returned for one reason, to make our family whole. She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find?'

* * *

After discussing some more they figured out what their mother wanted from Elena last night.

'So you're saying that when you asked Elena if mother was planning something, she told you no while they actually were going over some secret plan?' Skye asked in disbelief.

Elijah nodded and Rebekah huffed, 'That bitch.'

Skye chose to ignore her comment and turned towards Elijah, 'What are you planning on doing about it?'

He thought about it for a moment and then decided, 'Let me deal with it. If I need your guys help, I will call,' he told them and then he walked away.

* * *

They were just hanging around, restless, when Rebekah got a call from Elijah who asked her to meet him somewhere. He didn't say anything else and Rebekah made Skye promise to stay where she was unless told otherwise. She had protested but she couldn't do much so eventually she just agreed.

Elijah came a little while later and together they made their way to the boarding house. On the way there Elijah had told Skye the plan and even though she didn't agree with it, it was still a good plan. She did glare at her brother the entire time.

Skye also had changed into some regular clothing, blue jeans a plaid tank top and some brown boots. To keep herself warm she was also wearing a big brown coat and brown gloves. Maybe she went a little overboard with the brown. A shower had also been taken so her hair was straight now with no knots and she was barely wearing any make-up.

* * *

They had told Damon. At the moment Skye was standing next to Elijah who was sitting on a chair in front of the fireplace. She looked at the ground. but her head shot up when Stefan walked in.

'I can't find her anywhere,' he told Damon, but stopped short when he saw them.

'Hello, Stefan,' Elijah greeted him.

Stefan's eyes moved towards her and she looked away, not daring to look him in the eyes. She felt miserable, but she also didn't want to die.

Stefan went to stand next to Damon.

'He has Elena,' Damon told him.

'Actually, she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out,' Elijah corrected him and Skye shot him a hostile glare that he pointedly ignored.

'So... if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help us stop our mother.'

'I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty,' Damon mocked.

Skye decided to step in, 'Yes, unfortunately, even when killed our mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side at least.'

'So, what are we supposed to do?' Stefan asked curiously while taking a few steps their way.

This is the part that Skye hated.

'The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline, that line needs to be broken,' Elijah explained them patiently.

'Broken?' Stefan questioned.

Damon moved to stand next to his brother, 'Yeah, he means...' Damon made a cutting motion with his finger over his neck.

'You want us to kill them?' disbelief laced Stefan's tone.

'You know, I'd do it myself, but I have absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harm by the likes of you. In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them.'

Elijah stood up and picked up his coat that was laying on the other chair. Skye straightened herself and buttoned up her jacket.

'Oh, how super specific of you,' Damon mocked.

'By 9:07, the moon will be full, our mother will have the power she needs to kill us and the rest of our family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our time line? I suggest you get started.'

* * *

Finn lit up torches around a pentagram of salt.

'The pentagram represents our connection to magic. The salt is a symbol of the Earth,' Esther explains to the Bennet witches next to her.

'The torches?' Bonnie wondered.

'Five torches. One for each of my children.'

Bonnie frowned, 'But you have six children,' she pointed out.

'Yes... I'm afraid there is a slight complication. We can deal with that later.'

Bonnie and her mother seemed both reluctant, but eventually Bonnie asked, 'What's the spell you're doing?'

'As the witch who cast the spell that made them vampires, I can also reverse it. When they become human again, they can be killed. As they are linked as one, my brave Finn will be the sacrifice. With his death, will come theirs,' Esther answered.

'And you're just willing to die?' asked Aby to Finn in disbelief.

'My mother has released me from an eternity of shame. It's not a sacrifice, it's a gift,' Finn told them all, ending the discussion.

* * *

Elijah and her were walking when all of a sudden Elijah felt a sharp pain. He collapsed to the ground and black veins appeared on his body. Skye's eyes widened and she dropped to the ground next to him, holding onto him.

When he awoke she felt relief. They heard their brother's voice outside the grill and they sped towards it.

* * *

When they arrived, they saw Stefan and Alaric knocked out on the ground and Klaus just about to attack Damon.

'Leave him!' Elijah told their brother. Nik turned around with a grimace on his face.

'We still need them, Niklaus.'

'What did mother do?' he directed to both of them but when they didn't answer Nik turned to Elijah,

'What did she do, Elijah?' Elijah took a phone out of his pocket and walked towards Damon.

Skye followed him and casted an apologetic gaze to Stefan who was looking up at them from the ground.

She took halt next to Klaus. 'You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now,' Elijah warned.

Skye looked at him in disgust and crossed her arms together.

Damon looked at the clock on the tower that was on the town square 'You told me we had until after nine!'

'I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early.'

* * *

About a quarter later, Skye was walking towards an old abandoned burned down house that supposedly held the magic of a hundred death witches.

'They're coming, Mother!' was the first thing she heard when they approached the house.

They walked in a line, but each of them stood a bit behind the other.  
Kol first, then Klaus, Elijah and then came Skye.

She didn't know how to feel about all of it. She didn't get that her mother tried to kill them. It wasn't right. Yes, her family had done some bad things, but to be punished to death by your own mother? That wasn't right. She wanted to hate her but she couldn't. It was still her mother after all.

'No, it's too soon, the moon is not high enough. Go! Quickly!' Their mother said.

Her and her brothers walked up the hill to see her brother Finn standing in a pentagram and their mother standing at the other side of it. The Bennet witches were hurrying inside the house.

'My children, come forward,' Esther said while she walked into the pentagram.

'Stay beside me, Mother,' Finn warned their mother.

'It's okay. They can't enter,' she assured him.

Their mother tangled her hand together with that of Finn's. They all walked forward, but as soon as they came to close the fire raised up. Skye glared at her mother, deciding to be angry for now.

'That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn,' Kol told him.

'Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine,' Esther reprimanded him.

Skye did her best to hold in a scoff. Finn never had much of a personality to begin with.

'Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity,' Elijah told their mother what they all had been thinking.

'My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago.'

Skye widened her eyes and was ready to launch at her, but the thought of feeling immense pain for trying to enter the pentagram didn't leave her mind.

Instead she opened up her mouth. 'Then why didn't you? Why curse us to this life to eventually just take it away from us? How hypocritical you are, mother.' Hurt and anger laced her voice.

"Oh, Skye. You'll understand eventually." Her mother had the guts to say.

'Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell,' Klaus warned her dangerously. Skye agreed.

'For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood,' she directed at Klaus.

Then she looked at Elijah, 'Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better.'

Her eyes landed on Skye. Tears were brimming in Skye her eyes despite the anger burning her up.

Her mother held her head awry, 'I'm happy to tell you that you aren't linked. It wasn't intentional, but I'm glad it happened.'

Skye's eyes widened. They didn't deserve this. If anyone deserved it, it was her. Her brothers all glanced at her with blank expressions and she lowered her head.

Their mother directed herself to her brothers, 'All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time.'

Tears had now also filled her mother's eyes, but Skye didn't feel pity. She was the one trying to kill her children. Skye's siblings.

'No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!' their mother suddenly screamed and fell backwards only to be caught by Finn. They all stared at her in shock while the flames flared up.

Finn and their mother sped out of the pentagram and the others shielded their faces from the burning flames. When the flames died out, they all looked up to see there was no one there anymore.

* * *

When Skye met up with Rebekah again, she chose to forgive her. She hadn't had much family left after all.

Finn and her mother were gone.

She overheard the conversation between Rebekah and Elijah and she knew he was leaving too. Kol had fled. The only ones left were her, Rebekah and Nik.

When Bekah and Skye walked into the parlor, they saw Nik standing at the fire place, throwing sketches in it.

'I thought you'd have gone by now. Elijah's leaving. Kol's fled. Esther and Finn are gone too,' he said without looking up.

Both her and Rebekah were looking at his drawings. Skye had to admit he had gotten better and better at it. She once asked Niklaus to learn her how to draw but she had failed miserably.

'I hated you when I learned you killed our mother. But I realize now that after a thousand years together as a family, you and Skye are the only ones who never left me,' Rebekah told him.

Skye looked at her sister and gave her a soft smile as if saying; I'll never leave you.

'Well, aren't we a trio,' Klaus said.

Rebekah walked towards him and took her phone out of her jacket while Skye followed behind her, curious.

'There's something I need you to see,' She said while holding up her phone.

'Come to brag about your skills as a torturer?' he asked when he saw Elena on the screen.

Skye was staring at it intently, already having seen the paintings on the walls.

'Look at the images on the wall behind Elena. The Natives told the story of our family history, look at the images on the far wall,' Rebekah directed their brother.

'What is it?' Klaus asked.

'A Native worshiping at the Great White Oak tree,' Skye answered for Rebekah.

'And? We burned that tree to the ground.'

'Look at the markings that precede it. That's the native calendar,' Rebekah explained further.

'This can't be right,' Klaus said with a frown.

'A White Oak tree, 300 years after we fled back to the Old World. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us.'

'It's not over, Nik,' Skye told him.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Sun Also Rises

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"DID THE GODS REALLY CAST A HERO'S CURSE ON ALL OF THE BRAVE?  
OR DID WE JUST PREFER TO ONLY WRITE ABOUT THE FALLEN?"

* * *

When live gives you lemons you are supposed to make lemonade. That's what everyone says. Because why not make everything you can out of life? Why not make sure you have done everything you ever wanted, everything you ever thought of doing in your short life. Because life is short.

Yeah, it's the only thing that is consistent in the world, but it also can end abruptly. If you think about it, life isn't that long. Most of the time it is kind of boring too.

A lot of lives have a routine, you get raised by your parents, you go to school, you go to school some more and then you find a job and work there for over half of your life.

It's kind of sad, isn't it?

A long time ago Skye promised herself to make everything out of life, but she never really got the chance to fulfill that promise. She was determent to do that now. Nothing was going to stop her. Not even the only thing that could kill her.

Right now she was soaking in the sun of the early morning, enjoying the small time she had before chaos began. The square of Mystic Falls was lovelier then she would have expected.

Powerful rays flooded over the landscape, lighting every blade of grass, shining from each leaf. It wasn't a big town square, just some trees and a patch of grass. The Mystic Grill was visible from there.

She was sitting in the middle of the field, head thrown back and closed eyes. Her mind was clear and she was enjoying it. The dress she wore, a kerchief front hi-low dress in a brownish color with a belt, was flowing over her bare legs, the silky fabric soft on her flesh. Her bag was thrown carelessly next to her and her jacket was draped over it.

Many people would be bored after ten minutes of not doing anything, but Skye liked the serene calm.

At home Rebekah was up early to find out more about the White Oak, she even made an appointment for tomorrow with Mayor Lockwood, and Nik was restless, stalking around the house and scolding her for every little thing.

She didn't blame him though, even she became restless knowing that there was still something out there people could use against her family.

A small sigh escaped her lips, she was sitting here so she didn't have to think about her family and her troubles and all she did was think about it. How terribly humorlessly.

She desperately needed friends. Not that it was possible to get friends in a town where her siblings caused chaos and destruction. They were wary of her just because of them. It was unfair and she hated her family for that.

Lately all she felt was hate and it was breaking her heart. She wasn't made like that. Always trying to think the best of people and staying positive was her thing.

But ever since she came back all she felt was a grudge against everyone.

There were 900 years she had missed of her life. Everyone else had the chance to live, but she didn't. And she hated it, she hated it, she hated it. She wanted to scream and throw with things. Shout at everyone and everything. She wanted to feel. She wanted to feel love and friendship and hope. But all she felt was hate, rage, desperation.

This isn't living, she thought. This is surviving.

With a sigh she stood up, pulled on her jacket and threw her bag over her shoulder. The grill she supposed was a distraction. So that's where she went.

* * *

The grill wasn't busy, but there were certainly a few people there. Behind the bar she saw Matt Donovan and almost went to turn around, but something stopped her.

If she turned around now then she couldn't say she had done everything to try and make friends. It was in her own hands now.

So after taking a deep breath she stalked to the bar and took a seat. It didn't take long for Matt to notice her and when he approached her he looked cautious.

At the ball, when Kol had almost broken the guy's hand, she had helped him bandage his hand. He had protested a bit, but she wanted to do something to ease her guilt. So she had helped him, she even offered him some blood, but obviously he refused. She didn't blame him.

Apologies for Kol had left her mouth continuously till he stopped her and said it wasn't her fault. She hadn't believed it, but she had nodded.

So when Matt stopped in front of her and asked, 'Can I help you?' she fancied a large smile.

'How's your hand?' she blurted out.

He looked at her strangely, 'Fine, thanks?'

When she still heard the caution in his voice, her shoulders deflated. Apparently the threatening of Elena's life had undone all the good she made. Again wasn't it even her fault. It only made her angrier.

'I'm sorry,' she apologized.

He searched her face, 'Yeah, I'm sure you are.' He didn't seem to believe her.

Skye sighed, 'It wasn't my fault, okay? I like Elena. The entire time I was mad at my brother and sister and I still am, but I could do nothing to stop that, don't you understand? My mother tried to kill us! That's kind of a big stab in the back.'

His eyes softened a bit and he took a shot gloss from the bar with a bottle of Vodka. She looked at it curiously. He placed it in front of her and poured her a drink.

An eyebrow shot up, 'Isn't it a little early for alcohol?'

'You seem to need it,' he said and then he went off to help another costumer.

Her eyes followed him but then she looked to the shot. Maybe he was right. She dawned the drink.

* * *

The first thing she wanted to do when she saw the swivel of blond curly hair was bang her head on the bar. Unfortunately enough, that would give her a worse headache than she already had. She had no reason to feel so irritated, it was not like the blond actively hated her.

Well, maybe she did, because everyone just couldn't seem to separate her from the rest of her blood shedding family. That was really starting to become an issue.

Skye let her hair fall in front of her face while she stared into her shot glass. The clicking of heels came closer and she smelled a waft of a flowery scent. The blond strutted to the other side of the bar where Matt was helping a customer and didn't spare her a glance.

From the corner of her eye she peeked at the girl who just walked past her. Skye got why Nik fancied the girl. Caroline was wearing a beautiful white lace sun dress and her hair was hanging loosely in wavy curls. Even though Skye had blond hair too and the occasional curls, she was nowhere near as pretty as Caroline.

Matt finished up the customer and then turned to Caroline. He gave her a soft smile and leaned over the bar so he could talk to her easier.

'How's Bonnie?' filled Skye her ears and she cringed. She had heard about her mother turning into a vampire by Damon's hands.

It wasn't completely his fault, her family had a big part in it to. For a part she even blamed herself. If she hadn't been so selfish in wanting to live, Abby could have lived forth as a witch. And that was something even Skye rather had then being a vampire.

'She's doing okay, for now I think at least.' She felt a glare being directed her way and she ducked her head again.

'I'm just here to pick up some food for me and Bonnie. We both don't rather feel like cooking,' Caroline explained. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Matt nodding his head sympathetically.

'Tell her I said she can talk to me about anything she wants.' Caroline gave him a smile and then Skye felt eyes on her again.

Caroline leaned over the bar so she was closer to Matt and whisper hissed, 'What's she doing here?' Matt just rolled his eyes disapprovingly.

'Care, it's not her fault her siblings are a bunch of psychopaths.'

A small smile laced Skye her face, but vanished as soon as Caroline scoffed.

'Yeah, except she is one herself.'

She heard Matt let out a exhausted sigh. 'All I'm saying is that you should cut her a little slack. Her mother tried to kill her. And it wasn't like she could go against all of her siblings.'

Caroline just stayed silent, knowing she had nothing to say to that. Skye twirled around the leftover Vodka in the glass while she looked at the amber liquor swirling around.

A tingle went down her spine and she looked up. Next to her stood an apprehensive looking Caroline. Apparently Skye had missed a part of the conversation between Matt and her, otherwise she would never willingly talk to her.

'I suppose you heard all of that?' she managed to get out.

Skye smiled weakly at her. 'A part of it.'

Caroline nodded her head and then begrudgingly took a seat beside her. Curious of why Caroline came sitting next to her Skye turned fully around so she was face to face with the blonde.

'And from what I've gathered from the conversation is that you don't like me very much, so why are you sitting here? No offense.' Skye shrugged to prove to her that she didn't personally mind.

'That's because you tried to kill Elena and are the reason that Bonnie's mom is now a vampire!' Matt sent her a warning glance and Caroline deflated. 'Sorry,' she muttered.

Skye straightened up a little. 'No, you're right. It is partly my fault. I wish it could have gone another way. But you do have to understand that it wasn't my choice. I would never willingly hurt someone.'

Caroline looked at her a bit disbelievingly so Skye hurried on. 'My family, I love them, but they make bad choices. Choices that end up hurting or killing people. In my human life I already wasn't rather fond of hurting people, so imagine being that resolve heightened. But most of my family doesn't share that with me.' Skye swallowed.

'Again, I would never willingly hurt any of your friends, but it's also impossible to go against my siblings when they want something. They are all I have. They have protected me all my life and I can't just abandon them because they do things I don't like.'

She shook her head and then dawned the leftover of her drink.

'Always and forever. That's what we used to say.' Skye muttered and then swallowed thickly.

Tears shown in her eyes and the shimmering blue of her irises was extra divined. Over her speech Caroline's face had softened a bit. She bit her lip but then hesitantly put her hand on that of Skye's. The Original looked at her in surprise.

'I still think your siblings are a bunch of dicks but... I get where you're coming from.'

For the first time since Skye was undaggered she felt hope. Hope for a better life. Hope for friends and love, other than her family.

Softly she smiled at Caroline, but you saw the appreciation in her eyes. She thanked this girl for giving her hope in a world that was broken.

'Order for Caroline Forbes!' someone yelled from behind them. Caroline jumped out of her seat and started to walk to the guy holding her food. but she paused mid-way and turned around.

'I think you should cut back on the alcohol.' She winked and then turned around to accept her food.

A small chuckle escaped Skye her lips and then she waved Matt over. She handed Matt the glass and just when he was about to walk away Skye stopped him.

'Wait!' She looked down at her hands and then up to meet Matt's baby blue eyes.

'Thanks,' she muttered softly. He gave her a nod and a small smile and then walked away. Skye hoisted her bag over her shoulder and then walked out of the grill.

* * *

Her whole speech about family clung to her mind and she noticed that she hadn't craved her family as much as she did now. She was still mad, but a part of it was her fault too. The chance was big that she was back to being in danger in a little while and she didn't want to spend that time holding a grudge for the only people she had.

So the next stop she made was the place that held her family and in that way became her home. Nik was in the parlor with a glass of bourbon in his hand, staring intently at the amber liquor. Skye made her way in carefully and Klaus slowly looked up.

'Hi,' she said softly.

'Skye,' he acknowledged her.

'What ya doing?' A crooked grin appeared on his face.

'I thought you left the house?' An easy way to change the subject.

Playfully she rolled her eyes. 'I had.'  
But then she turned serious. 'But then I started to think. It isn't going to be long before shit hits the fan again and I want to spend the little time of peace with the people I love.'

An amused eyebrow of Nik shot up. 'So you came to me?'

Sighing, she made her way over to him to stand in front of him. 'Lucky for you, I do love you. Always and forever, remember?'

Hastily she threw her arms around Nik and buried her head in his chest. Washing away her pain and anger with his familiar scent.

For a moment she could pretend her life wasn't all that bad. That she hadn't been in a box for more than nine hundred years. That their mother wasn't trying to kill them. That everyone in this town didn't hate her for being a Mikaelson. Just life in the purest of forms.

The chance was big that the walls of fake acceptance would be tumbling down in not so long.

But right now she was in peace and she felt absolute bliss. Everything could turn to crap another time.


	7. Chapter 6 - 1912

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"DESPITE THE GRIEF AND THE UNFAIRNESS OF IT ALL,  
WE KEEP GOING. THERE ARE CHORES TO BE DONE. THERE ARE PEOPLE  
WHO STILL NEED OUR CARE. THERE IS A LIFE TO BE LED"

* * *

The day started out fine without lots of trouble. She was asked to join Rebekah on her quest in finding out a bit more about the White Oak, which she politely declined. What she meant by politely was mumbling "Go away" to Rebekah while she was sprawled out on her bed.

The day before had been exhausting because of her emotional turmoil and learning how to paint. Her painting totally sucked, by the way, but she just wanted to do something with Nik and if she had to do something she sucked at to spent some time with her brother then so be it.

At around one o'clock she got dragged out of bed by her brother, even though she protested against all of his advances. He just told her "to suck it up" and get her lazy ass out of bed. So she obeyed and took a needed shower and scrubbed her leftover make-up off of her face.

After that she felt refreshed and all of her anger was washed away. She needed to stop moping and make the best of it. If she wanted to have friends then she had to prove she was worthy. So when she got a text from Bekah who asked for her help she accepted.

* * *

Turned out that the files about the logging mills were owned by the Salvatore's around the 1900's, the time were the descendant of the White Oak was presumably cut according to her sister.

Rebekah needed her help with interrogating the Salvatore brothers because her sister thought they would be more willingly to talk if Skye was with. She had no idea why her sister thought that, but it didn't hurt to try.

That was why she was at the Mystic Grill at around two o'clock and being pulled into the lady's room by her sister. Skye rolled her eyes at her sister but followed. Rebekah made sure no one was in the bathroom and then turned towards her sister.

'Look who finally got out of bed.'

'Well, you sounded like you were in need of my help.'

Rebekah cocked her hip and looked at her sister sternly. Skye sighed and made a motion for her to tell her the plan.

'I tried subtly asking them about the records of the logging mills, but they weren't so adamant to talk to me. Can't say I blame them, but it's annoying. So, now you got to swoop in and be the sweet little girl you are and get them to talk.'

A scoff left Skye her lips and now she was the one cocking her hip and staring at her sister in disbelief. 'So you want to play "Good cop, bad cop"?'

Rebekah rolled her eyes, but nodded her head and took Skye's arm, pulling her out of the bathroom. She let go, straightened her jacket and put on a charming smile.

Skye just looked at her in amusement and then marched up herself to the Salvatore's. Damon was playing darts while Stefan was casually lounging on the table.

Before the dart could hit the dart board, Skye caught it and twirled it around in between her fingers.

Rebekah walked up beside her and commented at the conversation they were having before.

'That's a bit sexist. A woman could easily kill a man, with the right motivation.'

Skye nodded her head and smiled sweetly. Damon just cocked an eyebrow.

'You just—uh—don't give up, do you?' said Stefan, gazing at them both. Stefan looked sour and Skye immediately felt bad for him. That didn't stop Rebekah from being mean to him though.

'Why are you so grumpy?'

A disapproving glance wasn't enough to show Rebekah how she felt about her forwardness, but it was all she could do at the moment without steering to much of topic.

'He's on a master cleanse. Trying to be a better man and all.' Damon's cunning reply came.

'There's nothing wrong with that, you know?' Skye bit and then huffed because of the looks she got.

'You know, you were a lot more fun in the '20s.' Rebekah directed at Stefan.

Skye looked at her with a blank expression and disapprovingly shook her head. 'If we have to go on the things you see in people that are fun, than I'm glad I never met the Stefan from the '20s.'

She shot a sympathetic glance at Stefan who just waved her off.

'Stop being so self-righteous, Skye, you would have liked the Stefan from the '20s.'

Even Damon looked at Rebekah in disbelief. From what he had seen from her already, he knew that Skye didn't like bloodshed and hurting people. He still thought that she probably was just like her siblings, just in a different way. He wasn't going to trust her anytime soon. How good the sex might have been.

'OK, maybe you wouldn't like him,' her sister recoiled and Skye just huffed a breath.

Getting back at the conversation at hand, Damon commented on Rebekah's earlier statement.

'Don't rile him up. He's testy when he's being self-righteous.'

'I'm not being self-righteous, Damon. I'm just not interested in slaughtering innocent human beings anymore.' Stefan easily defended himself.

Skye pursed her lips together. She remembered how hard it was not to kill people after she had killed that boy. Her craving for blood had been enormous and the blood lust nearly drove her insane. It was made even harder for her by seeing her siblings killing the entire village and the people around it and even years after that, still killing for fun and for food.

But in those years Skye had taught herself control, it had been extremely hard, but she was determent by her vow not to kill someone. The hurting part she also didn't like, but she had to get blood somehow and back then you didn't had something as convenient as blood bags.

'Oh, okay, fair enough. My mistake.' Damon commented and then took out a brown bundled book from a bag.

'You used to be self-righteous.' He opened the book on a certain page and started reading out loud. 'Dear diary, Damon has lost his way, though I have pulled my own life together he continues to waste his.' Damon drawled mockingly while Stefan just rolled his eyes. So it was his journal.

It surprised Skye he had one because journals where usually for girls. Even she had tried to keep a journal for a while, but she always forgot to write in it. It just wasn't for her. Still, she found it incredibly interesting that Stefan used to keep a journal, maybe still does. It made her see him in a different light and she focused on him a bit more.

Rebekah tugged the journal out of Damon's arms.

'Ouch.' She started to read a passage of Stefan's journal out loud just like Damon did.

'His bitterness consumes him. He is nothing but blackness and vile.'

She closed the journal and bundled it back up, 'Oh, judgy.'

'You guys do know it is rude to read other people's journal's, right?' Skye scolded.

Rebekah just rolled her eyes. 'Don't act like Mother.'  
Anger sprouted in her veins and she looked at Rebekah in rage.

'Don't compare me to Mother! I'm not the one trying to kill her children,' she spat, but then bit her tongue. It's never good to let that rage consume her. It makes her into someone she doesn't wants to be.

They all looked at her in surprise, but then Bekah's face softened and she showed an unusual kindness, at least in Stefan's and Damon's eyes.

'I know Skye, I'm sorry. You're way better then Mother will ever be.'

Skye bit her lip, but then nodded. Rebekah gave her little sisters hand a squeeze, but then composed herself. She didn't like to show vulnerability.

To steer the attention of off her and Skye she stated, 'You know, if I'm being honest, you didn't seem like much fun either, Damon.' Then she handed him the journal back.

'I wasn't. The woman I was in love with was stuck in a tomb and she wasn't getting out for a hundred years. I wasn't having any fun at all.'

He launched into an story about a woman named Sage who sounded vaguely familiar. Even though she had been in a box for more than nine hundred years, she still lived at least hundred. While Damon recited the story about Sage, her own mind wondered to her latest memory of nine hundred years ago.

* * *

**YEAR 1112 – KLAUS POV**

_Seethed at the table where him and his siblings. While he was discussing urgent matters, such as a certain witch who he was told held information about the sun and moon curse with his brother Elijah, his sisters were talking about nonsense and things that in his ears didn't make any sense. But that was probably due to the fact that he didn't really care._

_'Are you certain this witch knows something, brother?' Elijah questioned him and Klaus needed to resist the urge to plunge a dagger in his brother for doubting him._

_'I know what caught my ear, Elijah.'_

_Elijah nodded sternly, used to his brother his heightened anger. 'How were you planning on obtaining the information you are looking for? Witches aren't particularly fond of vampires. Especially not us Originals.'_

_In the almost hundred years Klaus was searching for information, he never had actually needed to speak to a witch. Mostly he talked to other vampires who found out things for him, he even talked to the occasional werewolf, but unfortunately some things he had to do himself. _

_An evil smirk laced his face. 'If the witch doesn't wants to speak with me, I have a few things in mind.'_

_The clattering of a fork on the table made the brothers attention turn to their sisters._

_Rebekah was looking at Skye strangely, with her mouth hanging half open, probably in the middle of saying something. Skye on the other hand had eyes filled with rage and disbelief. Abruptly she stood up from the table._

_'You're not planning on torturing a witch, are you?' she seethed._

_Klaus merely raised his eyebrow at his sister's over dramatics. She had a hand of that._

_That only seemed to fuel her rage and a growl left the back of her throat. 'How dare you to even think like that! Without witches we weren't even able to protect ourselves!'_

_Now Klaus started to get mad too and he shoved his chair back and stood up. 'Without them my werewolf side wouldn't have been suppressed,' he spat._

_Elijah and Rebekah were watching their siblings fight with concern. They still had the dagger threats vividly on their mind and they didn't want their little sister to be stored in a box somewhere._

_A hysterical laugh left Skye her mouth and she shook her head in disbelief._

_'Your whole head is filled with your werewolf side. Isn't this enough? You are able to protect yourself! Do you want more rage inside of you? More of this hideous blood lust? You're insane.'_

_In a flash Klaus his hand was wrapped around his sisters throat and her back was roughly shoved against the wall. Both their observing siblings jumped up._

_Klaus moved his face directly in front of hers. 'No sister, I think you're the insane one here. Isn't it you who wakes up screaming? Isn't it you who talks to herself when no one is around? Isn't it you who wails and sobs when she saw something that wasn't there?'_

_Verbal punch after punch he threw out and Skye her breath caught in her throat while her eyes stung with tears. Then Nik knew he went too far, but he wasn't one who easily backed out._

_A hand on his shoulder made him spin around abruptly, fire in his eyes. One hand still over Skye's throat. _

_Elijah's worried gaze met his. 'Enough, Niklaus.'_

_Klaus growled, 'I say when it is enough!' He tightened his hold on his little sisters throat and Skye her breath sputtered._

_'You're hurting her!' Rebekah's frantic scream filled the room and Klaus his head shot towards his sister. Tears where streaming down her face and she looked at the scene in front of her in horror._

_That seemed to snap him out of his rage filled posture and he immediately let go of Skye._

_She fell to the ground gasping for air. Her hand shot to her throat and she rubbed the angry red marks while thick tears streamed down her face and her ragged breath turned in to full sobs. Rebekah was at her side in an instant and knelt next to her, rubbing her back consolingly._

_Klaus looked at the scene with tears glistening in his eyes. Had he really just done that?_

_As soon as Skye her sobs went over in quiet little whimpers, she heaved herself up and looked at Nik in terror. Rebekah glared at him, but Klaus only had eyes for the disgust in Skye her eyes, directed only at him._

_He wanted to take a step forward, but Skye stepped back and hissed at him._

_Stung he stopped his movements and new tears filled Skye her eyes. In a flash she was out of the room and out of the house. Leaving no one else in the room but Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah._

_The first hour she was gone he hadn't been too worried. In his head he was mostly going over everything that happened again and determining where it had gone wrong. For a large part it had been his fault, but his sister shouldn't have went against him. He had warned his siblings plenty of times for that._

_The second hour she was gone he started pacing. She couldn't possibly be out so long, could she? Her heart was pure and innocent and he didn't want that heart to be corrupted by the outside world. He didn't like it went she went out on her own. He didn't want to find her again, clothes soaked in blood, sobs escaping her throat and legs giving out beneath her. Because that memory was still vividly on his mind. How his sweet little sister turned into a ravishing beast._

_The fourth hour was the worst. Pulling his hair in despair, drinking glass after glass. He sent out people to look for her but none of them had found her. His siblings had held different expressions. With Elijah's worried look for both Skye and Klaus and with Rebekah's hostile glare against everyone who dared to speak to her. It was her way of dealing with her worry, but he was irritated to no end._

_When the clock almost hit the five hour mark, a men clad in black came stumbling into the room, a large hole in his gut of which the blood was spilling from and the last words the man uttered where faint whispers. 'She's been taken.' That's when the world collapsed._

_The hour after that he went out himself, followed by his brother and sister. It didn't take long to find her, but lots of body's where left in his wake. His siblings not dared to stop him. _

_He found her bound to a pole in a hazy shack where smoke filled his lungs. The arms of his sister where burned and sizzling. Vervain laced the ropes that attached her to the pole. She was drowsy but when she saw Klaus, tears of relief filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. _

_On his way to get to her, witches came from left and right, but he killed them all. How dare they to think they could take him? How dare they to hurt someone he cherished? _

_And for once Skye didn't had any response and just watched silently while her wounds were stinging and her throat was filling itself with blood._

_When he finally did get to her he peeled off the ropes, ignoring the burn and he scooped his sister up in his arms. Her head lulled to the side and her body deflated. Silent whispers of comfort filled her ears._

_Klaus was right beside her when she woke up, but she wanted to be alone so she could get washed up. He didn't blame her. Her entire bath he was staring at a certain object bundled in fabric. He considered and reconsidered till he made up his mind. He would be hated for this by his siblings, but he had to do everything to protect Skye. It couldn't happen again._

_So when she got out of the shower and told him he could come in again he prepared himself._

_He wasn't only protecting her against others, he was also protecting her against himself._

_Skye was sitting on her bed, fumbling with a golden thread when he entered the room. All physical wounds were gone, but the emotional ones were still there. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked at her with worry and regret. _

_Skye looked up and then flashed in to his arms, burying her head in his chest. Klaus stroked her hair while he whispered in comfort. _

_'Sshh, it's going to be okay. No one is going to hurt you anymore. You'll be save.' _

_After a while Skye pulled away a bit. Her eyes were bloodshot and red marks were left were her tears had rolled down her cheeks. The argument about before long over shadowed by what she had to go through._

_What she didn't notice was the dagger in Klaus his hand. She searched his face for something that she couldn't find. _

_'Thank you,' she breathed and moved forward to hug him again, but while she did that the silver dagger moved itself in her chest and plunged through her heart. _

_A shocked gasp escaped her lips and her eyes traveled down to see her brother's hand plunging the dagger in her innocent heart. Her eyes traveled to his. _

_A single tear rolled down his cheek. 'I'm so sorry,' he whispered and her body became weak in his arms._

* * *

**BACK IN THE PRESENT**

'That sounds like Sage alright.' Her sisters words snapped her out of her reverie.

'How did you know her?' Damon questioned. Skye would like to know too, seeing as that name sounded awfully familiar.

She wasn't as curious as she could be, with that memory still dwindling through her mind.

'She was obsessed with my brother Finn, over 900 years ago.'

Skye her head shot up. That's why the name sounder so familiar! Skye was never fond of Sage, but she liked how her brother Finn was around her so she put up with her. It wasn't long after they met that they both left together.

'What? Creepy suicidal guy?' Damon asked in disbelief, but before one of the girls could answer, Stefan's obnoxious ticking became louder.

'You're doing it again.' Damon commented.

With her mind half there and half somewhere else, she knew she was no use, so when Stefan got up she turned to her sister. 'I have to go,' she muttered and then walked away.

Rebekah looked after her weirdly, but then focused on the siblings in front of her.


	8. Chapter 7 – Break On Through

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"WE'RE MADE OF STAR STUFF YOU KNOW. PIECES OF  
DISTANT HEAVENS FROM INNUMERABLE PASTS  
LOCKED AWAY IN EVERY LAST PIECE OF OURSELVES."

* * *

Love is rough. That's one thing she had known since childhood and probably the most important life lesson you could ever learn. Without that lesson you aren't prepared for the pain love can cost you. It wasn't like she hated love, absolutely not. She actually loved love. She believed in love.

Because if you cease to believe in love, why would you want to live? It is the one thing that makes life precious. The one thing that makes the pain worth it. Skye felt like she had so much more love to give.

Only the problem was that nobody liked her. Not that she had tried that hard. Not that she _could_ try that hard because all the people she knew sort of hated her and they weren't even around to befriend.

The döbbelganger seemed to be the easiest person to become friends with, but she was protected by Stefan and Damon and seeing that they both didn't trust her one bit made her chances really bleak.

Damon was nothing other than good sex. They didn't even know each other and he definitely wasn't a person who would jump into a steady relationship. Not that she would want that. She barely knew him.

Stefan seemed to be struggling with a few things and she heard from Rebekah that after she left the Mystic Grill yesterday, that he had fed on a girl outside in an alley. Lots of struggling there.

Both the Bennet witch and Caroline Forbes weren't even in Mystic Falls. She also wasn't really feeling like bothering Matt again. That boy needed some time off.

So that only left her family. The thing was that Rebekah was so obsessed with finding out more about the White Oak that she wasn't in the mood to do anything other than that.

And Skye would rather do anything then researching the White Oak. Yesterday it only brought up bad memories. She had felt it in her sleep. Dreamed it, smelled it, heard it, tasted it. And she was back to square one once again.

Back to her state of depression and anxiety and slowly and steadily she was becoming insane all over again. Just like before she had been daggered. The memories of what happened before then were closed off, muffled since she came back. She finally could sleep again without nightmares, she didn't hear things anymore that weren't there.

But once she thought back to nine hundred years ago it was like a door was opened, like a wall was slammed down and all the painful memories returned. The voices hadn't returned, but the nightmares had.

That was why she had to leave. Because otherwise she would have screamed.

Klaus was off limits to. He was still moody and you could only spend so much time with him before you wanted to pull your hair out.

So she choose to wander. There was enough of the town that she hadn't seen. From the last she heard Rebekah was at Wickery Bridge, talking with Carol Lockwood. Again.

Apparently yesterday didn't work out how was planned. Partly because Skye left before they even really tried to get information about the wooding mills.

It felt good to wander. To be free from watchful gazes. Back then she had a lot of people watching over her. Even after Kol and Finn went their own way. Niklaus was always watching her like a guard dog and she could even feel Elijah's worried gaze on her most of the time.

Rebekah wasn't so arrogant back then so she tried to make sure Skye stayed out of danger too. But since she was back there protectiveness towards her had lessened considerably.

Even though wandering around felt good, she still felt a bit abandoned. Like she wasn't important to them anymore.

Bekah left her alone all the time and brought her into dangerous situations and Nik didn't even care when she left the house. Didn't even say goodbye.

And that hurt. Big time. Maybe she was fuzzing about nothing. Maybe she was just a spoiled brat, but she was raised with constant attention. Now it was gone. And somehow that made everything so much worse.

* * *

'You did what?' Disbelief etched her tone as Rebekah's words filled her ears. She knew her sister was capable of a lot of things, but sleeping with the enemy while working together with someone who only cares about herself went a bit far.

'Don't use that judgy tone on me. It worked. I know Sage is a bitch and all, but she is so head over heels for Finn that she would do anything to keep him safe. And now we know where the wood of the White Oak is. And again, I need you to help me burn it.'

Skye was stunned. How could her sister be so manipulative. How could she work together with Sage of all people? What was Sage even doing here in the first place?

'So you just slept with him?' Skye screeched eventually. Rebekah stayed silent for a minute.

'Is that the only thing that stuck with you? Not the fact that we can burn the only weapon that can kill us?' She asked in disbelief.

Skye didn't answer and instead pursed her lips sternly. 'Wait – you don't like Damon do you?'

Skye's eyes widened, even though Rebekah couldn't see it because they were speaking to each other over the phone. 'No!' she practically screamed.

'Then why do you care?' her sister asked bemused.

Skye huffed, 'I-I don't.' She heard her sister snort, but she choose not to comment on it.

'Just get here.' Then she hung up.

* * *

The burned wood made a huge bonfire just in front of the bridge. Both Skye and Rebekah were standing in front of the smoking mess and the crackling fire.

Skye was fixated on the pile of burning wood and tried her hardest to not to glance at Rebekah. She didn't know why she cared so much, but she wasn't going to fight it. She was too tired for that.

A slamming car door broke her reverie and both she and her sister turned around to be met with the sight of Damon Salvatore. His face was set in horror and frustration.

Rebekah smiled sweetly at Damon. 'Your grand plans always seem to get ruined, don't they? Sorry to disappoint you.' She waited a second before she added 'Again.' Then she walked away.

Skye casted one last look at Damon, but her face was blank. Then she followed Rebekah.

* * *

People always say that family is the most important thing in the world and in a way they are right. Family is a constant. Something that is there no matter you want it or not. There are times were you are internally grateful for your family and there are times were family sucks. This was one of those times.

Apparently Nik was tracking their brothers. He knew exactly where Kol and Elijah where and since recently he also had obscured the information of Finn's location. That's why they were currently in the city of Chicago. Most correctly, Rebekah and she where in an alley listening to the conversation their brothers were having.

'Hello, Finn.' She heard Nik say.

'Hello, Niklaus. I have nothing to say to you.' That voice definitely belonged to Finn.

'Well, I'm not here to chat. I will ask you one time though, where's our mother?'

'Gone to find another way to end our abominable lives. And when she does, I will sacrifice myself all over again.'

Skye grimaced and crossed her arms over her chest. She seriously hated her family.

'Well, how fortunate that I found you, I require your assistance.'

'I have no wish to help you. Only to see you dead,' Finn spat harshly.

'Right, well, that's the thing; you see you won't be able to see me dead, because if I die, then you die. So, wish unfulfilled, I'm afraid.'

'Oh, bother someone else with your hollowed charms, Niklaus.'

'Why? Why not come bother my big brother? I need you to accompany me back to Mystic Falls, I have a witch there who can help undo Esther's spell that linked us together.'

Skye had always been impressed by the way Nik seemed to go from cocky and sassy to dangerous and threatening in a single second.

'I have no wish to be unlinked,' Finn uttered heatedly.

'Again with the wishes. Let me rephrase, you will come back with me or I will put you back in that coffin in which you rotted for 900 years.'

At this she scowls. Always with the dagger threats.

'What happens to one, happens to all. You may not feel the effects of the dagger, but you'd lose your precious Rebekah.'

'Wouldn't be the first time. And besides, I would still have Skye. Mother didn't link her, remember?'

She didn't hear Finn say something back, but in a span of a few seconds Finn flashed in to the alley she and Rebekah where standing in.

The cold was biting against her skin and she scolded herself for wearing a dress.

'Let's not make this any worse than it has to be, darling brother.' Rebekah said sweetly.

'You're siding with him? Rebekah, Skye, he stored us in boxes'

A hysterical laugh escaped Skye her mouth. 'Says the guy who is trying to kill his family.' A flash of anger crossed over her eyes as she took a step towards him.

'You kind of got on my bad side. And I swear to God Finn, you don't want to see it.' She spat.

Behind Finn her other brother spoke up. 'Tsk, don't invoke him, darling.'

Skye gritted her teeth but took a step back.

Finn turned around. 'What are you gonna do? Kill me?' He asked in disbelief.

'Oh yeah, that's right, you've got a death wish. Fine, pathetic, but fine. The thing is, I'm not gonna let you take the rest of us down with you.'

Klaus grabbed Finn by his jacket and pushed him against one wall of the alley and then the other one. Finn crumpled to the ground in pain and Skye had to stop herself from helping him. Somehow she still couldn't stand to see him get hurt. It was family after all.

Klaus turned to look at them with a grin on his face.

* * *

Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Matt were all huddled together in the woods, discussing ways to kill the Originals with the leftover White Oak they had found.

'Klaus has always been one step ahead of us, but now we have the advantage. We're all armed and almost all of them are linked, meaning we only need to kill one of them. We need to seize the best opportunity, which means we need to prepare for every opportunity.' Stefan told them.

'Scenario number one,' Said Damon as he grabbed Elena and moved her over so that she was standing in front of him.

'You get to play Klaus.' Damon grinned but backed away when Elena pulled her arms from his grip.

'Okay.' She gave a slight nod.

'Rebekah is our target so we distract her and catch her off guard. To do that we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied.'

Stefan looked at Caroline.  
'Caroline,' he addressed her.

'Why do I always have to be Klaus bait?' she said while looking affronted.

'Because he's obsessed with you,' Damon told her with a smirk.

Damon walked over to Caroline and pushed her forward a bit.

'But for right now we need you to play Rebekah. We use the quarterback to distract her. Just keep her talking.'

'What about Skye?' asked Matt and all he got back were blank stares. He shuffled on his feet but explained.

'I know she isn't linked with the rest of them, but I'm sure she wants to protect her family. So what are we going to do about her?' That was one thing they didn't think about.

'Hm. Didn't think about that.' Damon mused. Matt looked at him with a grimace.

'We are not killing her!' he threw in when he saw Damon form the word kill.

Now everyone was looking at Matt in confusion.

'Since when do you care, busboy?'

Matt clenched his lips. 'Because she hasn't done anything yet and from all the Originals she seems like the best one.'

Elena looked at him with guilt. 'She will kill us when she finds out we killed her family, Matt.'

Matt didn't have anything to say to that because he knew she was right. Skye would choose her family no matter what.

'Well, we figure the details about that out later.' Damon said and then went along with his instructions.

* * *

The drive home was unsettling with an unconscious Finn in the backseat of which she had to keep snapping the neck.

Tension hung in the air and when Skye wasn't snapping any necks, she was staring moodily out of the window. She was mad at Finn for wanting to kill her siblings. She wasn't particularly affected by the linking spell, but she did take it personal because the only reason she wasn't linked was on accident.

Her mother still wanted her death. Her brother still wanted to help her with that. And that was sick. Never had she felt this kind of rage. It was pure and it was rough and it made her want to kill someone. But she had to settle for snapping Finn's neck once in an half hour.

When they finally arrived home, she still felt weird calling it that, Klaus threw Finn into the foyer while her siblings and she followed. Finn had woken up in the meantime.

'Gather your witch. Let's get his blood and get on with it,' Rebekah said impatiently.

'You can't force me to help you.' Finn spat and Skye raised her eyebrows. They certainly could. Well, Klaus could. She still didn't enjoy giving real pain. That snapping of his neck had just been necessary and pretty painless.

'Oh, I most likely could, but why force when I can persuade?' Klaus grinned menacingly and pointed his hand towards the big staircase.

Walking down it was Sage, her hair like a burning flame while she was clothed in black. She wore an expression of disbelief, much like Finn's.

'Hello, Finn.' She spoke and then smiled.

'Sage,' muttered Finn and he crawled up quickly.

They rushed over to each other and then embraced. Even though Skye disliked Sage, she still always liked her brother when he was with her. He became less arrogant. More passionate.

'What do you know, true love prevails,' Rebekah's tone dripped with sarcasm and Skye snorted.

Klaus received a text and wrote something back.  
'It does occasionally have its uses.' He retorted.

He then looked up and smiled. 'Easier then torturing him.'

Skye just raised her eyebrows with an amused expression. Torturing wasn't really high on her list of favorable things though.

'I have something to do. What do you need from me for this spell?' Rebekah directed at Klaus.

'Just your blood and your blessing. Where are you going?' He asked.

Skye looked at Bekah curiously, but she thought she had an idea of what she was planning.

'I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore. Ask Sage what he did to me. Then you'll understand why retribution is in order.' She turned to leave but Skye stopped her.

'Come on, don't I at least get a hug before you go on a revenge mission?' Rebekah rolled her eyes but hugged her all the same. It was a quick hug, but it made Skye feel a little bit better. Rebekah knew that.

Nik watched them with slightly squinted eyes, but his gaze was mostly focused on his little sister.

He was wondering if she still had the same episodes as she had before he daggered her. He hadn't seen any, but that didn't mean she didn't had them anymore. She could have had them when she was alone and she was most of the time. He really needed to do something about that.

Rebekah left after that. Klaus waved Sage and Finn off and they also left, but not before Finn gave a bit of his blood.

'Who's the witch actually?' Skye asked Nik when they were alone. He walked over to a room and she followed.

'Bonnie Bennet.' He swung open the door to reveal Bonnie sitting there in desperation.

Skye twirled around to face her brother. 'I thought we had a fight over this more than nine hundred years ago, didn't we?' She hissed.

Bonnie turned around to look at them while Klaus raised one eyebrow. 'Are we going at this again?'

Furious. That's what she was.

'Yes, seeing that we never quite ended that discussion because you were strangling me. And oh, don't forget, after that I got kidnapped and tortured and worst of all, you freaking daggered me!' She snapped with resentment.

She had tried her hardest to let that event slide, but ever since she thought about it that day in the grill it was like an open wound.

Nik needed to purse his lips to make sure he didn't do anything he would regret.

'And if I recall, that discussion was about torturing witches and as you can see, I'm not torturing her.' He made a motion towards Bonnie who looked rather pissed.

Skye just scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

'You're not going to hurt her.' She said with finality and then let herself drop on the unoccupied couch.

Klaus just rolled his eyes at his sisters dramatics and then dropped a grimoire in front of Bonnie. 'In here is the spell. Find it.'

Then Klaus left with one last warning glare at his baby sister.

For a second both Bonnie and Skye were silent.

Skye had never spoken to Bonnie before so she felt uncomfortable. Bonnie was just glaring at her. It's not like Skye wanted for this to happen. She actually had quite an admiration for witches.

Before she was turned she started to show signs of magic, being the seventh child only made those powers come out earlier. It was something she always was interested in and she thought of witches as heroes. They were creatures of nature. Not like her. She was an abomination.

Skye often wished that she never would have become a vampire. Then she would have been a witch. One with nature and the living. Now she was just a blood thirsty monster.

'I'm sorry for my brother.' Skye spoke quietly.

Bonnie didn't answer and started to shuffle through the pages of the grimoire. She bit her lip and considered leaving, but it seemed unfair of her.

'Why are you doing this?' she asked.

The head of the Bennet witch snapped up. 'Why am I doing this? Your brother is going to kill my friends if I don't.'

Skye winced and closed her eyes briefly.

'He is such a dick.' She muttered under her breath.

'Tell me about it.' Bonnie snorted and then they both looked at each other in surprise.

Skye didn't know what it was. In a way she felt connected to Bonnie. Maybe it was because Skye would have been a witch herself and that made her feel connected with other witches. Maybe it was because they both had to deal with so much despair and pain in their life. Or maybe it was just that she could level with this girl. That she could understand her.

Both of them were too young for this life. To vulnerable. They should have had a youth. They shouldn't have to live with this constant danger above their heads, the constant threats and the constant second guessing. So in a way she felt connected with Bonnie.

'My mother is a vampire because of you,' Bonnie spoke quietly.

Skye slowly nodded her head. 'I know. And I'm sorry. Me and my family never should have pulled you into this. You guys don't deserve anything we do to you.' She swallowed.

'I'd rather would have been death than a vampire.' she breathed out.

Bonnie looked at her in surprise.

Skye smiled gently at her. 'I used to be a witch you know? I wasn't that powerful yet, I just contained my magic before I was turned in to a vampire, but I loved it. The way it makes you feel. Like your connected with nature. Magic washes a wave of calm over you. Using it... it feels like the stroking of a butterflies wings. And when you use a powerful spell, you feel like you can fly.' She smiled wistfully. 'I would do anything in the world to get that back.'

'I get what you mean.' Bonnie spoke, the hostility lessened. She was still wary, but she had heard about Skye from Esther and seeing her, she could see that Skye was the most kind Original.

Skye looked at Bonnie with a sense of urgency.

'I would look in to that grimoire before Klaus gets back. There's only so much I can do to keep him at bay.'

So that's what Bonnie did.


	9. Chapter 8 - The Murder of One

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"SOMETIMES, THE ONLY THING TO DO WAS BURN THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD DOWN AND START AGAIN."

* * *

Pain. It was something she was used to. Even with an extremely careful life, she still had her fair share of pain. First she lost her fiancé, then her brother, then her mom. She had to deal with a vengeful father, a psychopathic family and her own demons.

But most of her life she hadn't had the chance to get hurt. She was grateful for that, because if she had lived those years, she had a lot more to add to the list of pain. But on the other end she hated it.

A part of her life was ripped away from her.

A part in where she could have been _someone. _A part where she could have learned things. She also hated that she hadn't felt the pain she was supposed to feel. Because those are the things that shape you into a person were you can be proud of. She wasn't proud of herself.

So something went wrong there. Obviously.

About half an hour later Bonnie had found the spell. Skye had helped her a bit, but Bonnie did most of it by herself. It was a pretty difficult spell and Skye saw that Bonnie was doubting herself. She tried to encourage her but it didn't seem to work that well.

Her current words of encouragement were interrupted by the voice of her brother.

'Tick tock. I should hear chanting by now.'

Both she and Bonnie glared at him. 'I'm still studying the unlinking spell. It's not that easy, especially under duress.' The witch snapped and Skye winced.

It was only a reminder that Bonnie wasn't doing this willingly. Her brother was threatening the people she loved.

'You've been warned. If you're looking for a way to send for help, I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue.' Skye stood up from the couch she was sitting on and walked over to Bonnie.

'It's the spell, Nik. I've been with her the entire time and I'm hundred percent certain this is the spell.'

Bonnie nodded.

'This is the spell. I just don't know if I'm strong enough.' Bonnie stood up and moved away from both of them. Her look similar to that of a person in distress.

'Than you should have a little more faith in yourself, Bonnie.' Klaus moved towards Bonnie, clearly disrespecting her need of space.

'Your energy helped my mother link us. Honestly, I think someone isn't trying very hard. Very well.'

When Klaus pulled out his phone and started calling someone, Skye moved towards him in curiosity. She was shocked to hear the voice of her fled brother Kol.

Her relationship with Kol had always been a playful one. He was probably the brother who wanted her to have fun more than he wanted her to be safe. He still wanted her to be safe of course, but he thought that fun just included a little bit of danger and as long as she was with him when they were doing dangerous stuff it was okay.

Skye had always gone to Kol when she wanted to sneak out and do something fun. It kind of made them bond. She missed him.

'Kol. How's the weather up there in Mile High City? And how's our friend? May I see him?'

Skye tilted her head to the side, curious of who they were talking. She casted a glance at Bonnie to see that the former looked rather frazzled and confused.

Niklaus walked towards them and held up his phone for Bonnie to see. On the phone was a live video of a boy about her age with brown locks, playing with a golden retriever.

Apparently Bonnie knew this boy because when she looked at her for a reaction she saw her looking shocked.

Horror washed over Skye her face at the realization that this was someone Bonnie cared about.

'There's Jeremy, playing fetch with his new puppy. Oh, isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever seen?' He pulled the phone away.

Now it came to her in full force. This was another threat of him. From Bonnie's reaction Skye could see that the boy, Jeremy, meant a lot to her, she probably loved him. And her brother was threatening to hurt him, to hurt someone Bonnie deeply loved. It made Skye sick to her stomach.

'Thank you, Kol, we'll be in touch.' He hung up.

'So, Bonnie, how about that spell?' He grinned menacingly and Skye had to try her hardest not to launch at him.

She hated that Klaus just threw around threats. It wasn't the brother she loved. It wasn't _her_ brother. Her brother never would have tossed away the love of others like it was nothing.

Bonnie moved towards the grimoire again to try and get the spell right.

Klaus leaned against the door post and Skye walked to stand beside him.

'Why didn't you tell me about, Kol?' She hissed.

Her brother merely raised an eyebrow, 'I didn't think that was important?'

Skye scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, 'Of course it is important. You're basically holding that boy hostage.'

Klaus turned to her with a dangerous glint in his eyes, 'So this isn't about Kol. Since when did you get so buddy buddy with the town folks here?' He questioned.

'Since you decided to threaten them and kill them the entire time,' She snapped back.

'Don't give them your sympathy. There trying to kill us.'

Skye pursed her lips in anger. Didn't he get it? The only reason they wanted them death was because they gave them a reason to.

Before she could response back, a painful grunt slash scream ripped through the air and Skye her head snapped up. She had been so focused on Bonnie that she hadn't heard what was going on around her.

Bonnie turned around to look at Klaus, 'What was that?'

Skye looked at her brother too.

'I wouldn't let it bother you, love.'

Bonnie was practically seething with anger and Skye could relate.

'Well, it does bother me. You bother me. Well, you use people to get what you want, it's not right.'

Skye had to agree with that. Using people was never right.

'You're being emotional, Bonnie. I understand that things have been rough for you. You know, with your mother leaving. Again. It's very sad. I can help you find her, if you want. I have people who can find people who can bring her back to you. Or, if you choose I can just bring parts of her back.'

Klaus had moved towards her again in while he was speaking.

Skye hadn't known about her mother leaving so her face turned sad. She understood Bonnie's emotional turmoil now.

Bonnie pushed Klaus away from her.

'Isn't it obvious that I'm just gonna continue to hurt the people you love until you do the spell? Now, I know it's in the grimoire and I know it requires the blood of my siblings, so here we are.'

Klaus walked to a table in the corner and got a dark brown case from it and then showed the contents. In the box were four bottles of blood. Every single one of them filled with the blood of her siblings.

'Elijah. Rebekah. Kol. Finn.' He pointed to every assigned bottle.

It was weird not hearing her name in the list of siblings, but she hadn't been an literal part of the spell.

Klaus bit his hand and held his bloody hand clenched in a fist and looked at Bonnie.

'Where do you want this?' He smirked.

Bonnie looked away but grabbed a glass, holding it under Klaus' hand so his blood could drip into it. She placed the goblet onto the table and then looked at Skye.

She blinked and then frowned, 'Me? I'm not even linked.'

Bonnie shrugged, 'The spell says it needs to contain all the blood of the same generation. It doesn't matter that you aren't linked. The spell was bound partly with Elena's blood, but also that of your brother Finn's,' She explained.

Klaus looked at Skye and made a motion for her to get on with it. She glared at him but obeyed.

Her fangs dropped out and she then pierced them through the smooth skin of her wrist. The wound welled up and she removed her fangs, quickly pulling them back in.

Bonnie held out the glass that also contained the blood of Klaus and Skye let her blood mix with that of his. The wound healed shortly after.

Then Bonnie turned back to the table and poured the other bottles of red liquid into the goblet while she started to chant in Latin. When every ounce of blood was mixed with each other she poured it onto the table, her voice increasing volume. The blood started to disperse into six different circles as Bonnie continued to chant.

Skye watched in fascination. The flames flared up. The large pool of blood had become six separate pools of blood that were moving away from each other. Eventually Bonnie stopped chanting.

An unsettling feeling washed over Skye and she frowned. Tears suddenly began to fill her eyes and she blinked them away. Where did that come from?

* * *

Since the spell was done, they escorted Bonnie away, seeing that she wanted to leave as soon as possible. They entered the foyer and the first thing that Skye noticed was the smell of blood. But it wasn't the smell of human blood which she was grateful for.

Her attention got drawn to her sister when she walked out of the ballroom with a bloody rag in her hands. 'Aw, leaving so soon?' Rebekah cooed.

'Sister. Be nice.' Klaus warned.

'Thank you, Bonnie. See you in Physics class.' The thanks sounded mocking even to her ears. Rebekah walked away. The empty space gave her a good vision of what was happening in the hallway.

'Oh my god,' Skye gasped just when Bonnie muttered words in comparison.

Damon Salvatore was hanging in snares with his black blouse ripped open. His body was hanging limp in the snares and blood was dripping down his lifeless form.

'Yeah, you'll have to excuse the mess. Apparently Damon hurt her feelings. Go on, help him. Save the man who turned your mother into a vampire.' Klaus smirked.

Bonnie looked at Damon, but then turned her eyes away. Just when she was about to step back, Skye broke her gaze from the hanging man and grabbed Bonnie's wrist.

'Before you leave, I want you to think about the fact that it could have been anybody to turn your mother into a vampire. It could have been Stefan or Caroline. Don't let yourself be blinded with rage. Don't become someone you aren't, Bonnie.' She dropped Bonnie's wrist.

Bonnie searched her face and then casted one last look at Damon.

'I will tell the others he is here.' Then she walked away, followed by Klaus escorting her out.

Skye looked after her, but then walked into the ballroom towards Damon.

Rebekah was bleeding him out of vervain. A grimace laced her face and she reached towards the snares, but stopped half way. Rebekah would kill her if she let him out. She closed her eyes for a second. She didn't know what to do.

Her morals were being bend over and over again. And to top it all off she had this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach like something was missing. She opened her eyes again and moved her wrist to her mouth for the second time that day.

Her fangs pierced through her flesh and then she pulled away. She moved her wrist to Damon's mouth and pushed it against his lips.

At first he didn't respond, but then he started sucking the blood as best as he could without his hands being there to help him. After a few minutes he pulled away and stared at Skye.

'Why did you do that?' He croaked out. She smiled softly at him, but it didn't reach her eyes.

'I'm not all bad, Damon.' She said and then stroked his cheek with her hand.

'I'm sorry for what my sister is doing to you, but I can't let you out. There is a lot of family drama going on and I don't want to make it any worse.' She stepped away from him and smiled at him once more. She left the ballroom.

* * *

Her room was an escape for many things. No matter if it was a temporary room or a permanent room. It was hers so she could let everything out in that place. And she was so damn sad at the moment that she needed her room as an escape. The feeling of dread didn't seemed to go away and her insides were being eaten by guilt.

She should have freed Damon. Damn the consequences. Because this person she was now wasn't her. She used to be kind and compassionate and gentle.

She always saw the good in people, felt sympathy towards them and got a high out of helping someone.

But now she walked away from a man being hung by bear traps, she didn't told Bonnie she hadn't have to do the unlinking spell, she hadn't stopped Klaus from threatening the people she loved. All those things were things she usually would have done. Though everything just seemed to be crap right now.

She didn't feel normal.

Which normal person had nightmares every night.

Which normal person resented her family.

It was an endless circle of not normal. She had thought that all of it ended because the days after she got out of the box were peacefully quiet. Of course it had to be too good to be through. Her whole life was a mess.

Her sister always was the one who loved to easily. Skye was the one who trusted to easily. Both where dangerous. Both where admirable.

She always felt like she wasn't worth anything that was given to her. She wasn't worth their protectiveness. She realized that now. There was a lot of herself that she needed to change to become someone worth loving.

But at the moment she was too tired for that.

* * *

'Klaus, I'm here! Let's do this.' Those words made her spring into action.

She met her siblings in the hallway and together they walked inside of the ballroom.

Damon was still hanging on the traps, but this time Stefan was in the room to.

'Oh good, a hero. What do you want?' Klaus asked amused. Stefan walked towards Klaus and dropped a bag at his feet.

'I'm here to make a deal.' He told them.

'Stefan, what are you doing?' Damon asked behind them in a panic.

Skye bend down to open the bag and gasped when she saw the content.

'Eight stakes made of white oak. The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn.' Klaus glared at his sisters, but they were to shocked to be offended.

'That's impossible.' Rebekah said disbelievingly.

'Actually it's not. Finn is dead.' Skye's eyes widen and everything around her got muffled.

Her brother was dead. Her big brother was _dead_. The one who always talked to her with reason wasn't there anymore. Just when he was starting to become helpful and maybe trying to fix their broken relationship, he died. That knowledge made her insides crumble and she didn't hear anything else that was being said anymore.

She took a stumbling step back, tears filling her eyes and rolling down her cheeks in an instant. Fuck everything else that was happening right now. Her brother was death. That dreadful feeling had been a warning. She hadn't felt that for nothing.

Stumbling she rushes out of the room into the parlor and there she dropped to the floor. Sobs racked her body that was trembling on the carpet. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her head between her legs. She couldn't believe Finn was dead. An empty hole settled in her stomach and she bit her lip till she could taste pennies.

After a little while she stood up with trembling legs and dropped down on the couch.

Her face had been curved into an emotional mask. She often tended to shut down when everything became too much.

A little while after that Rebekah and Klaus walked into the room. Rebekah immediately walked over to Skye and pulled her up. Skye let her and before she knew it she was enveloped in a hug. Skye just stood there, feeling numb.

Rebekah stepped back and then turned to Klaus, 'I can't believe Finn is dead.'

'Good riddance. He was an embarrassment, Rebekah.'

Skye hissed.

'He was still your brother. Mind your tongue.' Rebekah scolded him with hurt in her tone.

She glanced quickly at Skye before looking at Nik again.

'Fine. Let's all say a prayer for Finn, who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man. He was a lovesick fool. He's better off in death.'

Skye tensed and she could feel her fangs come out and noticed the veins under her eyes pulse. Rebekah stepped towards their brother.

'Is that how you would speak of me if I died?' Rebekah questioned.

'Well, you let the Salvatore's loose with two stakes that can kill us, so I guess we'll find out soon enough. And since when did you have a soft spot for them?' Klaus asked her with hostility.

'The Salvatore's may fight like dogs, but in the end they would die for each other. At least they know what family means. You destroyed ours.'

That was a slap to Skye's face even though it was directed at Klaus. Because Rebekah was right. Klaus did destroy their family. He killed their mother, he was hell bend on breaking his curse and he daggered every single one of them when they went up against him. This dysfunctional family was dysfunctional because of him.

'I wanted a family. They just didn't want me, and now we're unlinked we're no longer responsible for each other.'

Skye closed her eyes but then opened them again with new determination. She stepped towards her fighting siblings, 'You're right.'

The heads of her siblings snapped towards her.

'And that means you no longer need me here. I'm going to go my own way. Live a life in which people don't hate me just because I'm related to _you_.' She spat. Then she turned to Rebekah.

'I'm sorry, but I can't be with anyone of you. Every time I need to bend my morals to stand by this family.' She shook her head. 'No longer.'

She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and walked to the exit of the foyer.

'So you're just leaving?' Her sisters voice stopped her.

Still with her back turned to them she responded. 'Yes.' Then she left.


	10. Chapter 9 - Heart of Darkness

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"IT TOOK MANY YEARS OF VOMITING UP ALL THE FILTH I'D BEEN TAUGHT ABOUT MYSELF, AND HALF-BELIEVED, BEFORE I WAS ABLE TO WALK ON THIS EARTH AS THOUGH I HAD A RIGHT TO BE HERE."

* * *

When she made the decision of leaving she hadn't really been thinking everything through. Even now she wasn't really thinking rationally. In a way she had thought someone would come after her. She had always thought that her family was the only thing that would be forever. It was a childish thought. Nothing was consistent and nothing lasted forever. Family didn't. Love didn't. And that scared her.

The thought of living her immortal life alone forever scared her to death. When she walked away she hadn't been thinking. She just wanted to be away from the poison that was her family, but she hadn't thought that she was _leaving_ them.

That thought only sunk in when she was walking through the streets of Mystic Falls with nowhere to go. Her home was gone. She had nothing. Not even a family.

Her mind was going crazy and even though she was a vampire, the cold was catching up to her. When she left the house she hadn't thought of putting on regular clothes. She had no money on hand and she couldn't even leave the city because she had no idea where everything was.

Being in a box for more than nine hundred years left you without any sense of how the world had changed. She knew there were city's bigger than this, but she had no idea where they were or even they're names and because she couldn't possibly sleep on the street, she had only one place to go.

And somehow she didn't think she was welcome they're either.

* * *

Skye hopped from one leg to another while waiting for someone to open the door. With her vampire hearing she could hear heavy footsteps before the door swept open before her.

A weak smile appeared on her face as the blonde shuffled on her feet. In the door stood none other than Damon Salvatore. He looked apprehensive on seeing her and she saw he was about to throw the door in her face.

'I know you have no reason to trust me,' she spoke up quickly.

Damon raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over each other. 'So what are you doing here?'

Skye swallowed and put her hands together.

'I left.'

He looked at her like she wasn't making any sense, 'You left? Where?'

She looked away for a second and prepared for the worst. 'Home. Klaus and Rebekah.'

He looked surprised and she almost laughed, wasn't it for the fact that she was close to tears.

He looked like he wanted to ask her why, but instead he asked, 'And what has that to do with me?'

She bit her lip, 'I need somewhere to stay.' This time he actually did laugh and Skye couldn't help but cringe.

He mockingly pointed to himself. 'You want to stay here? You'll probably kill us in our sleep. You're right, I don't trust you.' He went to close the door, but her hand shot out and grabbed a hold of it.

Damon rolled his eyes.

'I know. But I have nowhere to go, Damon. I'm alone. I have absolutely no reason to try and kill you.' She swallowed again. 'I could have killed you once. I didn't.' Her last statement pointed to the fact that she hadn't killed him after they had slept together.

He narrowed his eyes and studied her, 'What do I get out of it?'

For a moment she was silent and he smirked, 'You can't possibly think that you can just stay here without some sort of payment.'

She knew he was right but that didn't stop her from feeling annoyed. 'The chance is bigger that you will kill me in my sleep then me killing you,' she spat.

That only made Damon smirk harder, 'Bye, bye,' he waved his fingers to emphasis his statement.

The door was almost closed when she said, 'Wait.'

With a grin he opened the door wider again. 'Yes, Skye?' he said sweetly.

She bit her tongue and sighed. 'Seeing that Klaus hasn't gotten his stakes back yet, I'm assuming you are at least missing one.'

Damon went to protest but she silenced him. 'If you don't have it by the time he comes here to demand the stakes back I will help you.'

She breathed in through her nose and breathed out through her mouth, 'I will stall him to give you guys more time.'

This made Damon's face almost split because of how big he was grinning.

He stepped aside and made a motion for her to come in. With a relieved sigh she stepped inside of the warmth.

Before she could take another step, Damon held her by the throat and pushed her against the wall.

She gasped for breath and clawed at his hands to get some air in her lungs.

He brought his face close to her. 'I hope for you that you weren't lying.'

Fire erupted from within her and with one swift motion he was the one against the wall and with a hand around his throat.

Damon glared at her and tried to push her back but she tightened her hold. 'You have no right to threaten me. I have done nothing to you. I'm a guest in this house and I will behave, but don't even think for one second that I can't beat you.'

He was turning blue by now, but Skye only let go when she was sure she had made her point.

Skye gathered herself rather quickly while Damon was gasping for air. He rubbed his throat and looked up at her with a pained smirk, 'Noted.'

* * *

The room she got assigned to wasn't as large as the one she had gotten from Klaus, but she didn't truly mind. Downstairs she could hear the fighting of Damon and Stefan.

She had gathered the information that Alaric, their history teacher and weird friend/guardian, had an evil alter ego that had hidden the White Oak Stake he had in his possession prior of finding out about this alter ego.

They had him locked up in the cellar downstairs and were waiting until the bad side of Alaric showed up so that they could question him about the location of the stake.

This information wasn't shared with her willingly. She had to do a lot of prying, what almost made Damon want to throw her out of the house again.

Stefan and Damon's argument went from her to Alaric and back the entire time. She tried not to listen. With crossed legs she was sitting on the bed with satin sheets. They probably belonged to Damon.

Her eyes roamed the room, but she wasn't really looking.

Now she was alone the full weight of her decision crashed down on her. She had left the only people she knew for people that killed her brother. Granted, her brother was a dull person that wanted to help their mother kill his entire family, but still.

Thinking rationally never had been her best quality.

Without her notice the fighting downstairs had stopped. Her door creaked open and she looked up. In the doorway was standing Stefan, his arms crossed over his chest.

His eyes roamed over her body, not in a sexual way, he was just studying her, trying to find ulterior motives.

'Thanks for letting me stay here,' she spoke quietly.

He nodded. She sighed.

'I'm not going to kill you guys in your sleep. I already told Damon that.'

Stefan hesitated for a second but then nodded towards her. 'You need some different clothes?'

Her eyes traveled down towards her clothes at his words. A pink sweater and gray leggings.

With a sheepish smile she looked back at Stefan, 'If it isn't too much trouble.'

He uncrossed his arms and stood upright, 'I'll be right back.'

She watched him leave before she stood up from the bed, walking towards the mirror in the corner of the room.

The black ribbon that was holding her hair back was undone easy and she shook her hair so that it was falling loosely around her face.

Red tear marks were visible on her face and she scrubbed at them with her hand. The scrubbing became more determent and furiously. Tears pooled in her eyes again and made everything blurry.

The scraping of a throat interrupted her. Her hand stilled and then dropped towards her side.

She blinked the tears away and turned to Stefan with a watery smile.

He was holding a bundle of clothes in his arms and he seemed quite uncomfortable seeing her almost having a mental breakdown.

With wobbly legs she walked towards the boy and took the clothes. 'Thanks.'

She laid them on the bed and turned back to Stefan who was scratching the back of his neck.

'You can ask.'

He looked at her questioningly.

'Why I left them and why I'm staying here instead of leaving town,' she explained. The girl let her body drop back on the bed.

'It does seem... strange,' Stefan uttered cautiously.

He took a few steps further into the room and Skye patted the bed next to her. He hesitated but then moved toward her and took a seat next to her.

Skye looked in front of her. 'All my life I've been protected by my family. They took the beatings for me. And I'm thankful for that.' She looked back at Stefan.

'But by being protected as much as I was I've been smothered. They didn't allow growth. Nik daggered me as the first family member to be daggered. I've been in a box for more than nine hundred years. And while my siblings got out once in a while, I never did.'

It was weird talking about this to Stefan. She barely knew him, but in a way, she felt understood by him.

'It's strange. You guys killed my brother. You guys want to kill _me_. But when I thought of somewhere to go, the only place I could think of was here. And I think that's because you guys are as broken as me.' Stefan frowned.

'My family ruined me because they loved me. They ruined each other and they fell apart. You and Damon, you ruined each other, but you didn't fell apart. You found something to live for. You guys did good. Everything that has been done to you, you let it made you for the better. My family didn't.' A tear streamed down her face and she embarrassingly wiped it away.

'Before I left, Rebekah said something to my brother that made me see things differently.'

She thought back to the words that had flipped a switch inside of her.

"The Salvatore's may fight like dogs, but in the end they would die for each other. At least they know what family means. You destroyed ours," quoted Skye. Her eyes searched Stefan's face.

'You have what I want more than anything. You have a family that puts the other before themselves. You have the life I never got.'

* * *

After the strange talk with Stefan, the girl took a shower and dressed in her borrowed clothes. She could see they belonged to Elena.

She had gotten a simple white tee and blue jeans. It wasn't her style, but it did fit. She wasn't allowed to be picky now.

Her throat burned and she knew she had to drink soon. She always tried to divert the blood drinking for as long as she could, but eventually she always had to drink.

With that in mind she walked downstairs to see Elena and the Salvatore brothers talking to each other. When she was in the shower, she had already heard Stefan telling Elena about Skye staying here for a while.

At first Elena had been wary and worried, but eventually she decided that Skye could be helpful. Skye thought Elena also took pity on her. She didn't truly care.

The moment Skye stepped into the room, their eyes moved to her.

'You're wearing my clothes.' Was the first thing that left Elena's lips upon taking sight of her.

Damon smirked and swirled his whiskey while Stefan looked a bit guilty. When Elena caught sight of their expressions she shook her head, 'I don't mind though.'

A grateful smile took over Skye her face, but being so close to a human only made her throat burn more.

She turned to the boys and swallowed, 'Is it possible for me to get a little blood?'

Her cheeks became red with embarrassment. Even though she had been a vampire for more than a thousand years, she had never gotten over the fact that she needed blood to survive.

'Now you want our blood too?' Damon teased with a smirk. If it wasn't for the fact Damon had been joking, she would have thrown up right then and there.

'It's in the cellar,' Stefan told her. She nodded and took a step towards the hallway, but Elena's voice stopped her.

'I'll go get it for you. I need to give Alaric a few things anyway.' She held up a bag that Skye hadn't noticed before.

Skye threw a glance to the brothers to see if they were okay with it and seeing they were, she nodded to the brown haired girl. Skye could see her taking a liking to Elena already.

When Elena was out of the room, Damon turned to his brother. 'I'll go get my stuff.'

That left Skye and Stefan alone in the room. The girl took a seat but felt a little intrusive.

On the fireplace was laying a White Oak Stake which made her even more uncomfortable. She knew they wouldn't get anything out of killing her, but it was still weird to be in a room with one of the only weapons that could kill her.

Stefan moved to the fireplace and stared broodingly into the flames while waiting for the others to return.

Not much later Damon came back downstairs with his luggage. Skye knew Elena and Damon were going on a road trip, but she didn't know what for. They wouldn't share.

'You hear from Klaus yet?' Damon inquired Stefan. Skye tensed at her brother's name.

'Not yet. I'm sure I will soon though,' Stefan replied as he took a hold of the stake.

'He's expecting me to deliver two stakes, I only have one.'

Damon leaned against the table, 'Well, that's gonna be disappointing for him.'

Stefan nodded and turned towards Damon, 'I'll get it out of Alaric. I just need some time.'

Damon grinned at his brother, 'I like your confidence, Stefan. I don't share it, but I like it.'

Stefan narrowed his eyes at Damon and Skye looked away. She hated intruding family talks.

'You don't think I got what it takes,' Stefan realized.

'Well, you're good Stefan again. You're in control. And somehow I don't think sweet little Barbie here has what it takes either.'

This time Skye narrowed her eyes and was about to protest that she wasn't a Barbie, because let's be honest; she really didn't get what it took, but Damon kept talking.

'Sorry, you might get the girl but you lose the edge. Speaking of...' That's when Elena walked in, holding a blood bag.

A relieved sigh escaped the blond girl as she stood up to take the blood bag.

The urge to just rip open the bag and drink the sweet thick blood here before them was huge, but she held it back.

'Have you ever flown first class?' Damon questioned the doe-eyed girl Elena.

She narrowed said eyes at him, 'Who did you have to compel for that?'

Damon mockingly held his hands over his heart, 'You think that low of me?' Elena rolled her eyes as Damon smirked. 'Pft, please. I use miles'

He gave them one last grin and a wink before he picked up his luggage and walked out the door.

'Don't let Skye kill you!' He yelled over his shoulder.

The person in question huffed and dropped herself down on the chair once again.

When Damon was out of ear shot, Elena looked at Stefan and opened her mouth to say something, but Stefan cut her off, 'Be safe.'

Elena closed her mouth and looked a little hurt, but turned to Skye.

'Bye,' the girl said to her awkwardly.

Skye nodded and smiled while playing with the straw of the blood bag. 'Good luck, with whatever it is you are going to do.'

Elena smiled at her apologetically, but then walked out of the door after Damon.

They were silent for a while before Stefan pointed down, 'Uh-'

Skye nodded and made a motion for him to go. He studied her for a moment, probably looking if she wasn't planning on doing something and then nodded and left the room.

Skye her eyes fell to the blood bag in her hand and after a deep breath she teared it open and started drinking. The cold liquid streamed down her throat, lessening the burn, and a small moan left her mouth. She sucked the blood greedily out of the bag as she felt the veins under her eyes pop. She banned the thoughts of her being a monster to the back of her mind.


	11. Chapter 10 - Family Ties

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"ALL I EVER WANTED WAS TO REACH OUT AND TOUCH ANOTHER HUMAN BEING, NOT JUST WITH MY HANDS, BUT WITH MY HEART."

* * *

Skye decided to use the time she had to do some research on how to get the hell out of this town. It wasn't like she could stay here forever, especially not when there was a chance of her siblings barging in. Even though Skye was angry at them, she didn't want to come over as a traitor.

It was still family. A messed up, murderous family, but still.

A couple of hours had went by with Skye on Stefan's laptop without him knowing, she felt a bit guilty for that but she didn't want to interrupt his time with the history teacher, and all she managed to plan was buying a bus ticket from the local station to God knows where.

She was still deciding between Seattle and Chicago, she could travel the world later, and from there out she could compel an apartment until she had a steady job to pay for the expenses.

She was planning to live a complete normal human life, which meant that she couldn't go through life with compelling everything she needed. Humans didn't had that luxury either.

She was hanging towards Chicago though.

Skye knew that Nik could easily find her there, but she wasn't really hiding from him, more like creating some distance. Maybe in a couple years she could join her family again, when she had settled into life herself, but that would definitely take some time.

You couldn't fix something as messed up as them in a short matter of time. It could take hundreds of years before she felt ready to join her family again. She would probably contact one of her siblings before then, but she was determined to spend a long time apart from Niklaus. She needed to adjust to the world again and maybe experience some adventures of her own.

She felt bad for invading the Salvatore home, especially now she was alone. Well, technically she wasn't alone because Stefan and Alaric were chatting in the basement, but there was no one else in the house except them.

By now Damon and Elena probably landed wherever it is they went. Skye was curious as to what they were doing, but she knew better than to snoop and ask questions.

Loneliness started to creep up on her and she had no idea how to stop it. Her sister was probably helping the setup of the decade dance at this very moment, or she was just done, and she had no idea where Caroline or Bonnie where. Not that they would want to spend time with her. And she had absolutely no idea where Matt was at the moment.

She wandered around the house a bit, looking at photos and antique decorations, paging through a few of the books they possessed, she was trying very hard not to touch things that seemed personal because she felt like an intruder enough as it were.

* * *

Skye was just paging through a book about the healing properties of plants when she noticed the presence of another person in the room. Her face was turned to the large bookcases lining the walls, so she couldn't see who it was, only guess. This is why she turned around, muttering an apology at the same time, 'I'm sorry, Stef-' but she cut herself off mid-sentence.

In the room stood none other than her brother. His face was blank, but his posture was tense and she could see the rage and confusion in his eyes.

Skye was immobile. She couldn't seem to open her mouth to say something, anything, her limbs were frozen and the book in her hands started to become heavy in her arms. Her whole body was frozen stuck to the ground and her eyes were comically wide.

'I thought you left town?' Klaus his calm voice cut through the thick tense atmosphere and Skye swallowed.

'I'm still deciding where to go,' she settled on saying. Her voice was rough and scratchy.

'And in the meantime you decided to reside here?' his voice went even lower, his stance more threatening.

She straightened herself, even though she felt like cowering in a corner, 'This was the only place I could go.'

Rage flickered in his eyes and he took a step towards her.

'You really want to reside with the people that killed your brother?' Niklaus hissed.

This time anger flared up. This was always how their fights went. She started of terrified of him while he was accusing her of things and then something in her snapped and she would be washed over with a certain security and she would start to respond just as heatedly.

'I thought you didn't care that he died?' Skye spat angrily.

Her brother pursed his lips and she saw him balling his fists.

'I would watch your tone.'

A disbelieving expression took over her face and she chuckled.

'What are you gonna do? Dagger me? _Kill_ me? Go ahead, I don't care.'

He merrily raised his eyebrows at her and spoke, 'Don't give me ideas.'

She shook her head and snapped the book still resting in her hands closed and threw it on a nearby table. The promise she had made to Damon returned to her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

'What are you doing here, Nik?' she questioned him.

He widened his arms and smirked.

'I'm merrily making sure Stefan holds onto his promise of returning the stakes back to me. If you could be so kind, could you tell me where he is?'

She pursed her lips and widened her stance. 'They need more time.'

This time he chuckled and shook his head slightly.

'Defending them now, are we? Don't you care about your family's safety? Of that of Rebekah's and Elijah's, of Kol?'

A heavy sigh escaped her parted lips and she shut her eyes momentarily. What hurt could it do to just tell him? Maybe he would cut them some slack.

Her eyes moved to the stake laying on the fireplace and his eyes followed hers. A creepy but satisfied smile crept its way up and with a few large steps he was in front of the fireplace, holding the stake. He frowned and turned towards her, the stake still in hand.

She was inclined to take a step back but she held her stand.

'The other one?' he questioned. She shook her head.

'Alaric's evil alter ego hid it. They have to wait till the alter ego reappears again.'

He raised his eyebrow in surprise and confusion, but decided that asking would be too much of a bother.

'And where would the History teacher be?'

Again, she pursed her lips as she tried not to look at Klaus. In a few seconds he was standing in front of her, his face dangerously close to that of hers.

'Where?' he hissed. Her eyes slowly moved to his and she cringed when she looked in to them.

'The cellars. Stefan's with him,' she said reluctantly. Somehow it felt like she betrayed them, but it wasn't her fault Klaus showed up.

He nodded sternly and stepped away. He moved towards the hallway before he turned back to her.

'Tell Rebekah when you leave town.' Then he sped out of the room, leaving Skye staring blankly after him. Was it possible that Nik still cared?

* * *

Sometime after she heard Nik leaving, Stefan came into the room. He stopped short when he saw her, seemingly forgotten that she was there, before he moved to the bookshelf.

Skye had traded the book about plants for a story about a boy wizard. It was written quite well. She held up the book to Stefan, 'Just borrowing, I hope you don't mind?'

He just shrugged while searching the shelves. She was quiet for a moment before she spoke again.

'Sorry for letting Klaus through.'

His hand found a book, Moby Dick, and pulled it from the shelf.

'It doesn't matter. It had to happen eventually.'

She closed her book and stood up from her half laying position on the couch.

'Still, I could have warned you or stalled him.'

He shook his head.

'You've been in a box for more than nine hundred years. If you went against him he could easily dagger you again. It's okay, I swear.'

Something resembling gratitude washed over her and a small smile took over her face, showing of her dimples.

'Thanks, for seeing it that way.'

He nodded and gave her a small smile of his own before he tilted his head downstairs.

'Uh- I have to go back in case he wakes up.'

Skye raised her eyebrows and smirked. Stefan rolled his eyes.

'Klaus snapped his neck.' It didn't sound that resentful so Skye presumed Alaric had his ring on.

'Ouch.'

Stefan had to fight back a grin at that.

Skye considered giving Stefan company, but decided against it. She wasn't going to push her presence on him.

He left the room and she was alone again.

* * *

After a few hours of reading, she found herself face to face with her siblings again. This time Rebekah was with Nik. Skye and Rebekah stared at each other, guilt in Skye's eyes, betrayal in those of Rebekah.

'He almost done yet?' Klaus interrupted the moment.

Skye her eyes snapped towards him and she peeked her ears. She had been hearing grunts and the occasional yell so she knew something was happening. Her siblings focused on the sounds too.

'It's in the cave. Where no vampire can get it.' Alaric's alter-ego's voice filled their ears and she saw a smirk appear on Klaus his face. A moment later Stefan walked into the room, but stopped dead in his tracks.

'That wasn't too hard, was it?' Klaus looked eternally smug.

Eventually Rebekah got Alaric from the cellar while Klaus poured himself a drink.

When Rebekah returned with the history teacher, who was very much awake, Nik commented on the way she was handling him.

'That's a little gratuitous, don't you think, Stefan? I would have been more gentle.'

The person in question didn't answer and looked stony.

'I'm gonna take him to the caves.' Rebekah pushed Alaric out of the door.

Skye frowned, something seemed a little bit off about Bekah. Eventually she just shook it off and focused on the men in front of her to make sure they didn't try to rip each other's heads of.

Nik started talking to Stefan.

'I know about your brother's little mission to Denver. He failed. Not that that's news anymore.' So that's where they went. Skye hoped they were at least okay.

'So, what are you gonna do now, Klaus? You gonna kill me?'

She straightened up and her eyes flashed. There wasn't going to be any killing if she had a say.

'I haven't actually decided yet,' he stated casually and took a seat on the couch where Skye had been laying only minutes ago.

'Aww, sure you have. See, you've had every chance and every excuse imaginable to do it, but yet you haven't. Which means you don't want to.'

Her eyes flashed to Klaus.

'You know something, you're right. You see, I'm still waiting for my old friend to come back. By the looks of it, he's just beneath the surface. Waiting to come out and play. Isn't that right, Ripper?'

Skye had to bite her tongue to stop herself from making some snarky remark. Her brother was starting to get on her nerves.

'I've been fighting that part of myself, thinking that if I repressed it then it would go away. But it won't. And now that I've accepted it, it can't control me. And neither can you. So, unless you're gonna stake me, why don't you get the hell out of my house?'

Stefan marched out of the parlor, leaving Skye with Klaus.


	12. Chapter 11 – Do Not Go Gentle

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"RAINDROPS ARE MY ONLY REMINDER THAT CLOUDS HAVE A HEARTBEAT. THAT I HAVE ONE, TOO."

* * *

Never in a thousand years she had thought that she would have some sort of human experience.

When she first was re-awoken, she had the intention of joining the local high school, but now she was leaving town it seemed a useless waste of time. With the white oak stake now gone, she had the full intention of leaving this town as fast as she could. An invitation to the decade dance made her stay. Just for a day or two. After the dance she would pack up her bags and book a one way trip to Chicago.

When she gotten the invitation from Caroline in the first place, she wanted to decline. She didn't even know why the bubbly girl invited her, but she thought it had something to do with pity.

Skye had never attended a high school dance. Never had the experience of something normal and trivial. Not that Caroline Forbes would ever call a school dance trivial. When Skye thought about that, she couldn't decline the perfect opportunity of experiencing the most human thing of her life.

This decade dance was also sort of a retake for the years she missed because she had been sleeping in a box. The 20's seemed to be a good decade, so Skye was determent to mingle and just have a blast. There had to be some people that didn't know her yet.

She knew it was normal to bring a date to this thing, but she didn't really feel like making a fool out of herself by asking someone. She was pretty certain not everyone truly hated her anymore, but she was also pretty certain that they weren't friends either. So she would go as a single lady and try not to look stupid while standing in a corner with a glass of punch.

When Damon and Elena returned from their little trip to Denver, which was ruined by Kol, Skye figured out why they went there. Not only were they trying to find out who sired them, they also went to pick up Elena's little brother Jeremy who had been in Denver to get him out of harm's way. Klaus and his psychotic behavior made those efforts useless with Kol hanging around the boy though. That also meant that Klaus had threatened Bonnie with that same boy.

Skye hadn't met Jeremy in person yet, but she figured he was a good kid and he was the same age as when she was turned. Stuck in a seventeen year old body, hooray.

Damon kept glaring at her, so she decided to lock herself up in her temporary room and inspect the clothing she had loaned from Caroline.

It almost felt like she was developing a friendship with the girl, but it was all so forced that she didn't want to call it that yet.

Seeing Skye had no idea how people dressed in the 20's, Caroline basically had to give her a manual on the entire decade and probably would have stayed longer to explain everything to her, wasn't it for the fact that she had gotten a call saying Rebekah hadn't showed up for the dance preparations and that she needed to take over.

When Skye heard that she became a bit worried, her sister wanted to be human as badly as she did, but she shook it off and reminded herself that Rebekah could take care of herself.

* * *

The dress she had borrowed was a pinkish color with sequins all over the dress. The shape was loose and straight and flowed gently over her body. She had some matching gloves, a pearl necklace, a band for in her hair and a pair of lacy heels with a strap on front. Caroline told her she needed to make some sort of bun or curl her hair because woman in the twenties mostly had short hair, the girl even showed her a photo.

Skye was pretty sure she could handle that.

When there was no more inspecting her outfit for that night, she decided to make herself useful.

She began tiding the room up a bit, pulling the sheets straight, shaping the cushions in the right position, making sure there were no lingering glasses or blood bags. After that she decided to start packing her bag. It would probably be a late night and she would most likely not feel like packing her bag in the evening so she better could get it done now. There wasn't a lot of stuff she needed to pack, just a set of clothes and some money. That's all she had anyways.

* * *

This all didn't even last over an hour and Skye let out a heavy sigh. She stole a glance at the doorway and bit her lip softly. Being coped up in her room started to get kind of lonely. After a second of over thinking she left her room and set course to Stefan's room. When she reached the room she knocked softly on the door which already stood ajar.

She stepped into the doorway and smiled softly at Stefan who was leaning back in a chair and seemingly writing in one of his diary's. His eyes lifted to meet hers and Skye was struck with how beautiful they actually were. Those of Damon's were stunning, but those of Stefan were full of magic and emotion. She wondered why she hadn't noticed before.

'I hope I'm not interrupting?' she asked him. He shook his head an closed his diary.

'Do you need anything?' he questioned her. Again, she bit her lip and shook her head just a fraction.

'Got my bag packed and the room tidied up,' she told him. He blinked and his lips parted slightly, he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and laid his diary on the desk.

'Are you leaving right after the decade dance or tomorrow?' he asked her. She frowned and thought for a bit.

'I suppose I'm leaving tonight. I don't want to be more in your hair then I already am,' she explained.

He pursed his lips and shook his head slightly. 'You don't have to leave immediately. You should be well rested if you're planning on traveling. An extra night shouldn't matter.'

She smiled at his generous offer and stepped further into the room. Skye could see Stefan had gotten a long way since she first met him. He was starting to deal with feeling emotions again and took control over his life. She knew it was going to be a long road and he would have setbacks, but she had no doubt in mind that Stefan's will was strong enough to overcome everything life put him through.

'It's Chicago, I wouldn't call it traveling.'

He lifted an eyebrow, 'You're going to Chicago?'

She moved her pointy finger to her lips and made a "sssh-ing" motion, 'Don't tell anyone.'

A chuckle escaped his lips and she couldn't help but grin. Hearing Stefan laugh sounded actually quite good. He should laugh more.

'Why Chicago though? You could go to every place in the world,' he asked curiously. He crossed his arms over his chest in a nonchalant way. Skye moved to his bed and took a seat on the edge.

She shrugged. 'I'm not really doing this for the traveling. I'm sort of running? I don't know, it's hard to explain. I just need to get away from my family and have some time for myself. This is just about putting distance between myself and them.' She made a motion with her arm and looked up at him through her lashes. He uncrossed his arms.

'You really are different from them, aren't you?' A twinkle shone in his eyes.

A smirk laced her face and she chuckled, 'Definitely. I'm much prettier.'

The corner of his mouth twisted up and Skye let out a giggle. With a dramatic sigh she let herself drop backwards on the bed, her body now facing the ceiling.

'It's just their actions. They made their vampirism define them and gave in to the blood lust. I never liked hurting people. I just- I just couldn't let it change me. I wanted to be _me_. Not some monster without a personality. Being here, seeing the way you guys live, it made me realize that it doesn't have to be the way my family makes me think it has to be.' Her eyes stared sadly up the ceiling.

'You could stay here, you know. I'm sure everyone will learn to accept you eventually.' His words sent a shimmer of hope through her, but it disappeared just as fast as it came. She lifted her upper body up from the bed.

'Do you accept me?' she asked him softly.

He hesitated, didn't look her in the eye. She knew.

A soft smile, one saying that it was okay, that she understood, appeared on her face.

His eyes flitted to her face and he opened his mouth, 'I could. I can see that your different from your family. I can see that you'd never hurt people intentionally.'

'But you don't know if I eventually will side with my family again,' she pointed out.

He didn't have anything to say against that. She stood up from the bed.

'It's okay. Maybe being on my own for a while will benefit me. We never know, right?' she said.

She moved to the door, turned back, 'Thank you. For the offer. You've been one of the kindest people I know. Really, thank you.'

It wasn't just a thank you for the offer. It was a thank you for everything. For accepting her invitation to the ball, for dancing with her, for letting her stay here, for listening to her.

Just -just for everything.

He nodded to her, a simple, small nod. And she finally felt like everything could be okay.

* * *

Preparing for the dance was fun. Surprisingly enough she was texting back and forth with Caroline about every small detail about their outfits. Skye didn't mind. She was just as an perfectionist as the girl was and loved fashion and organizing stuff. Rebekah was like that too. But while Rebekah and Caroline clashed, Skye and Caroline didn't. They actually got along pretty well and it surprised Skye. It made it harder for her to leave. She knew she had to though.

The color of the dress fitted her skin and the low, half-curled bun with a pearly headpiece finished the outfit. Skye send a picture to Caroline to get her approval and stepped into the shoes. She strapped the bands close and licked her lips.

Even though she'd never actually lived in the 1920's, she knew she looked like she actually did. Skye marveled over the authenticity and let out a breathy laugh. She felt human. Utterly and completely human. Jitters for her first dance spread through her body like wildfire and she hopped from one leg to the other. This was really happening. She was actually going to have a teenage, human experience.

She couldn't help but grin as she snatched her phone from the dresser when it buzzed. Caroline told her she looked amazing and totally worthy of being seen with her and Skye chuckled.

Skye knew Caroline was already at the dance, Skye had started late with getting ready because she had no idea how long it would take. Stefan went to pick Elena up a few minutes ago, which didn't surprise her even though Damon was being grumpy when he heard it. Bonnie went with this guy named Jamie, that was a surprise, Skye thought Bonnie was dating Jeremy.

She put her phone into her clutch and walked out of her room, sped down the stairs and jumped into the car. She clicked her seatbelt on place, she didn't want to get a ticket, and turned to the driver.

'Hi,' she chirped and grinned at Matt Donovan. He wasn't her date or anything. Skye just didn't have her own transportation so Caroline made Matt bring her.

He chuckled at her enthusiastic behavior and put his car in reverse to roll out of the driveway. After that he set course to the high school.

'Excited?' he asked her with a smirk and a lifted eyebrow. Skye could see he was amused by the way she acted, but she was much too jittery to care.

'Totally! This is my first real dance. Not a crappy ball or gathering. A real high school dance. It's going to be so much fun!' she blasted.

Matt wanted to point out that these dances always ended up bad some way or another, but her enthusiasm was so contagious that he grinned just as widely as her and let himself believe that this dance could be kind of fun.

The ride to school was filled with small talk and Skye was surprised by how easily talking with Matt seemed to go. Never had she thought that she would start making friends just when she had decided to leave. It was just her luck.

* * *

The drive didn't take long and before they knew it, they were engulfed into the party mess. The party was in full swing with people dancing everywhere to old music. Most people where dressed into something similar as her and Matt.

Decorations consisted of flashy disco balls, twinkle lights, feathers, stars were hanging from the ceiling, and there was this huge wall with the decor of some backhanded ally. It was beautiful and Skye was impressed with Caroline's work and her sisters idea's.

The girl looked with wide eyes at the almost unrecognizable gym hall and out of the corner of her eyes she caught Matt smirking at her glee.

With a brilliant smile she turned to the boy.

'This is amazing!' she spoke loudly over the music. He nodded at her and gave a look around.

'Caroline has really outdone herself on this one,' he told her.

Skye agreed and stepped further into the gym, her eyes roaming for the girl in question.

'I'll have to help fill up the beverages and stuff, I promised Caroline,' came Matt's voice.

Skye twirled around and nodded at the boy who was wearing a cute cap and a cut-off gray blazer. He flashed her one last smile and stalked off to the direction of the table filled with refreshments.

Skye could spot Bonnie dancing and laughing with she supposed must be Jamie. The girl was sporting a stunning black dress and a feathery boa was wrapped around her neck. They were pulling of some kind of dance Skye supposed belonged in the 20's and she had never seen Bonnie smile so much. Her joy made Skye more energized about this dance and she regained her attempt at finding Caroline.

When she spotted her she couldn't help but giggle. She was lashing out at some poor kid who was manning the DJ-table and the kid looked utterly terrified. With a slight head shake Skye made her way through the people and to the blonde.

The boy Caroline was lashing out at caught her eye and even though he didn't know her, he send her a look that screamed for help. Skye chuckled, but decided to obey the guy's wishes as she grabbed Caroline's arm to twirl her around. Caroline seemed pissed until she caught side of the girl standing in front of her. A small smile broke out onto her face and Skye saw Caroline giving her a once over.

A smirk laced her face and when Caroline's eyes came back to hers, Skye asked, 'And? Am I Caroline approved?'

The girl held her head awry, seeming to think for a moment, and then she grinned.

'Totally! You look stunning. That pink color really fits your skin tone.'

'Well, you look absolutely gorgeous yourself!' Skye complimented her.

Caroline gave her a smile and looked behind her, with a questioning gaze she looked back at Skye again, 'Where is Matt?'

Skye shrugged, 'I think he went to refill the drinks.'

Caroline nodded and gave her a quick hug. 'Thanks! Have some fun, mingle. Do something human before you leave us poor souls forever.'

A twinkly laugh escaped Skye her lips and she shook her head in amusement, 'Don't worry. I plan to make this an unforgettable night.'

* * *

She had never been an outgoing person. She was the prime example of shyness and was fairly soft spoken. She didn't like wearing flashy clothes or pulling too much attention to herself and she certainly didn't dance with strangers.

But that is just what she seemed to be doing. When some guy had come up to her, she was standing in a corner with a glass of punch watching Elena and Stefan dance, he asked her if she wanted to dance with him and without a second hesitation she agreed. She should be having fun, not stand sulking in a corner.

That is how she found herself standing on the dance floor while being instructed on how **not** to trip over her feet. Skye was reasonably okay at dancing on slow songs, but when she had to make quick work of her feet she usually failed miserably. Eventually she got exhausted and really needed something to drink. That's what she told the boy and she made her way over to the table with punch.

Matt wasn't there anymore, but she had seen him dancing somewhere in the room.

With a goofy grin on her face she poured herself some of the red drink into a cup and took a sip. A relieved sigh escaped her dry throat and then she gulped the whole thing down.

Not trusting her crappy reflexes, she was a vampire, why wasn't she elegant, she walked over to the trashcan standing near the table instead of trying to fling it into the can like a basket baller.

Skye turned back around, not really paying attention to her surroundings, and crashed into something that felt like a wall. She stumbled back and almost fell over her feet, but an arm managed to grab hers and held her upright.

'I'm sorry,' she spluttered and then her eyes fluttered to the face of the person she just walked into.

A shocked expression took over her face and she saw him looking confused. Then his eyes widened in recognition and he took a step away.

'It's okay. Uh, I gotta go.'

'Wait!' she paused, 'you're Jeremy, right? Elena's little brother?'

He nodded insecure and searched her face. 'You're Klaus his sister. Elena told me about you.'

Skye softly bit her lip and noticed his hostile posture.

'She also told you I'm no harm to any of you?'

He seemed ready to deny, but then nodded reluctantly.

'Then trust her. I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted to do something normal before I leave town.'

Jeremy seemed to be relaxing a little and frowned slightly, 'She told me you were leaving. Why? Why not stay with the rest of your family? You're no older than I am.'

A laugh bubbled up and she looked at the boy in amusement.

'Family drama. The whole "you're monsters, I'm not and I don't want to change for you" thing was getting annoying. Better living somewhere else, away from all the problems.'

He snorted at her sassy response and now he got why Elena told him Skye was the most relaxed and the nicest Original.

'A bit like me and moving to Denver.'

She nodded and bit her lip, 'Exactly like you moving to Denver.'

This time he smiled at her for real. For some weird reason he felt save with the girl, like she wasn't a deadly Original that could snap his neck in an instant. Even if she did do that to him, he would have the ring to resurrect him. He knew what happened to Alaric but as long as Elena kept spending time with vampires, he couldn't take it off.

The girl in front of him looked like an innocent person that was just caught in the crossfire. And if you had to go from the whole hormonal guy impression, he had to admit she was beautiful. She wasn't hot like those girls in video clips with almost no clothes on, but she was beautiful like a light source. The closest description he could think of was that she was an angel. It sounded cheesy, but he couldn't help it. Her blond, flowing hair and her sparkly blue eyes shone a sort of light. She was genuine.

He blinked when he noticed that he was ogling her and a small blush spread on his cheeks. She either didn't notice or she was to kind to say anything about it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elena leaving with Stefan and Damon and Skye seemed to notice it too. They shared a look and then both pushed passed people to follow them.

All of a sudden Jeremy came to a halt and Skye almost bumped up against him. Skye peered over his shoulder to see that he had bumped into Bonnie and Jamie and immediately she could feel the tension in the air.

'Sorry, uh. Hey. Bonnie.' The girl looked at him and then looked beside him to see Skye standing there. The blonde nodded to her and Bonnie returned it before focusing on the ring on Jeremy's hand. She looked at the boy in disbelief, 'Why are you still wearing your ring? Didn't Elena tell you?'

'Yeah, I know all about Alaric. When my sister stops hanging out with vampires I'll take it off.'

Skye cringed at his tone and casted an apologetic look at Bonnie before following after Jeremy who took off to find his sister. They walked into the hall where the people they were looking for were standing, just in time to catch there last sentence.

'I'm suggesting that we put him out of his misery,' sounded Damon's snarky voice.

Elena let out a noise of protest and Jeremy walked up to them with fast and determent steps.

'No, no way in hell!' he cried out and looked at the trio in disbelief. Their eyes flitted from Jeremy to Skye and back before Damon commented.

'Oh come on, It's what he would want. It's a mercy killing.'

Skye gaped at him in shock and disbelief. From what she had heard, Damon and Alaric were practically best friends and definitely the best of drinking buddies. She couldn't believe that he would just so easily suggest to kill his friend.

'You are out of your mind!' Jeremy exclaimed in pure anger.

Skye nodded along with him because there should be something better than killing him, right? Maybe there was a spell or some ritual that could undo the harm the ring caused. There had to be something. They couldn't just kill him. He never asked for anything that was happening to him.

'Jeremy,' Elena said regretfully, but Jeremy didn't want to hear it and stormed out of the school. Elena looked back at the others and then made her way after her little brother. Stefan turned to look at them with a stern expression on his face and Skye rubbed her face in exhaustion. This was supposed to be a fun night, not some meeting about killing someone.

Damon turned to her and lifted an eyebrow, 'What are you even doing here, Princess?' Skye rolled her eyes at the nickname and pulled her dress straight.

'I was talking to Jeremy when we noticed you guys walking out of the gym. And whenever you get into these little meetings, it's never anything good so we decided to follow you,' she explained.

He snorted, but before Damon could retort Stefan cut him off, 'It's fine. We don't need more to deal with right now.'

As if on cue, Jeremy came barreling into the hallway, looking frantic.

'Esther, she's outside. She's here for Elena!' he managed to get out before they were all moving out of the school. Skye couldn't believe her mother was back. How dare she show her face again?

Landing outside, they rush over the red carpet laid out in front of the school, but all of the sudden every one of them except for Jeremy hit an invisible barrier. Skye stumbled back and looked down at the ground in disbelief.

'Salt?' she shrieked. Oh, how she hated her mother.

'It's the binding agent for her spell,' Stefan said glumly and Skye just wanted to punch someone.

'We're trapped here,' spoke Damon bitterly.

Skye snorted and crossed her arms over her chest for the cold. 'No shit, Sherlock.'

Damon turned to glare at her, but Stefan pushed him back.

'We need to get Bonnie.'

The raven haired man continued to glare at Skye for a few seconds before puffing out a "fine" and making his way in to the school. The only girl present turned to Jeremy and addressed him.

'Find an empty classroom. Stefan and I are gonna look how far the salt line goes. If there is something blocking the salt barrier we could use it to our advantage.'

Jeremy casted a look at Stefan and when he gave him a nod he hurried back into the school, leaving Stefan and Skye alone. She turned to Stefan and pointed at the right. He nodded at her and she threw him a small smile.

* * *

While Skye was fairly certain her mother hadn't made a mistake, she could use this time to cool off. Her mother was pushing her buttons and ruining her first real human experience was definitely not putting her on Skye her favorite people list.

Even now she couldn't believe her mother would really kill her children. Maybe they were monsters and inhuman creatures, but she was their mother. The one who should care for her children and cherish them through everything.

Like she expected, there was nothing wrong with the salt line and the low wind did nothing to blow the salt out of the line. With heavy footsteps she walked back to the front of the school to see Klaus notice the ridiculous salt line in front of the school. She saw the gears working in his head and apparently he noticed a presence because he spoke, 'What is this?'

Skye stepped up behind him, 'Mom's back.'

* * *

Several candles were lit in an empty classroom, which classroom has a vending machine?, while Bonnie was chanting a spell that should get the barrier to break.

The room was filled to the brink with people consisting of her, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Klaus, Jamie and of course Bonnie. The blond nervously bit her nails, she had pulled of her gloves a little while ago, and stalked from one side of the room to the other.

It was taking too long. Apparently Nik thought the same because he asked _why_ it was taking so long.

Before anyone could answer him, Matt came in through the door slightly out of breath, 'People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier.'

'Matt and I can leave, we can stop Esther ourselves. We just gotta find out where she is,' Jeremy offered.

Skye didn't want to be mean here but sure, let's send the humans after their homicidal mother. Perfect idea.

'That suicide and you know it,' she spat.

Jeremy's eyes flitted to hers, but before he could open his mouth, Klaus had Jamie by the throat, letting him dangle into the air.

'Suicide would be disappointing me! Now work your magic, witch or I'll start killing people you fancy.'

Anger flashed across Skye her features and in a blink of an eye she had Jamie ripped away from Nik and had him shoved a few steps back. She stood threateningly in front of the boy and stared defiantly at Klaus.

'Don't you dare, Niklaus Mikaelson!' she hissed. She may be his little sister but right now she had far more authority to her voice then Klaus had ever had.

'She needs to get us out of here!' he snapped back.

'Ah, don't be stupid, Klaus. Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us. The only reason she's helping us right now is to save Caroline and Tyler. You start killing the people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell,' Stefan interrupted. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Klaus didn't turn around to look at Stefan, but he did loosen his posture so Skye did the same.

It had been a long time since Skye stood up against her brother. It didn't happen often, but when it did she always felt so bad afterwards.

Surprisingly enough, she felt proud of herself now. She was becoming her own person.

All of a sudden it seemed like a siren started going off in her head and she clutched her ears in pain. Her legs failed her and she crashed onto the floor. Her brother was next to her in an instant, holding her upright.

'What happened? Skye! What is happening!' he exclaimed.

Skye wanted to answer, she really did, but the noise in her head was tremendous and she could barely make out anything anymore. All she heard was the ringing in her head.

The people around her were blurry. Her insides were on fire and her heart seemed to be stabbed over and over again. A sharp pain cut through her head and Skye parted her lips. An ear piercing scream followed.


	13. Chapter 12 - Before Sunset

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"AND WE ARE QUOTATION MARKS, INVERTED AND UPSIDE DOWN, CLINGING TO ONE ANOTHER AT THE END OF THIS LIFE SENTENCE. TRAPPED BY LIVES WE DID NOT CHOOSE."

* * *

Flashes of shadows and blood and glimmering silver took over her dreams and she was sure that every limb of her body was frozen and terrified. She drifted from consciousness to unconsciousness, or at least it felt like that. Voices filled her ears, but they were muffled and one moment she could hear what they were saying and the next she felt like she was drowning. Like water filled her ears and her mouth and her nose and she choked and she choked and she choked.

She knew exactly what was happening without really knowing, without understanding. She knew she had blacked out after she had felt like every nerve in her body was set on fire, she couldn't help it, the pain was to sharp and the words and scenes flashing in front of her eyes were too bright. Her scream was the last noise she had made before her whole world became engulfed in darkness.

* * *

The people that were in the room with her had no idea what happened and they tried everything to wake her up. She didn't. If it weren't for her shallow breaths and her slowly beating heart they would have thought she was dead. Her brother had laid her on a table in the classroom while Bonnie was trying to break the boundary spell.

After Niklaus had heard that his mother was blocking the young witch with immense power, he knew exactly where she was. They had sent the humans, Jeremy and Matt, to the cemetery to stop whatever plan she had to kill them now.

When Bonnie finally broke the spell he had wanted to go to the cemetery immediately, but his concern for his little sister made that impossible. Without thinking about the latest happenings, he brought her to his house and laid her in her own bed. The others hadn't protested, but Stefan had said that Skye had her bag packed and had been ready to leave. At that he had pursed his lips and just flashed away with the petite girls in his arms.

When he was certain that his sister was safe, he went to pick up Esther's body, that bitch was finally taken care of, and put her in a coffin and told her ghost, wherever she was, that she could never take him down and that he won. He had undaggered Rebekah and now all he had left to do was pack up his house and leave this stupid town with the döbbelganger. He was just going to take Skye with him, if she wanted or not, he was her brother and she was going to listen to him.

* * *

The soft sheets she woke up to were familiar and the smell that infiltrated her nose was fruity. Her room at the boarding house smelled musty and humid. So where was she then?

On command her eyelids fluttered open and rays of sunlight glistened in the sky, her eyes adjusting to the white colors of the walls and the king sized bed she was occupying. Her brain was still a bit fuzzy so she had to rack her brain to place where she was. She frowned when she realized she was laying on her bed at home. After all this, she still felt like calling it her home. It was where her family was, so it was always home, even when she wasn't there and was fighting with her siblings.

The events from last night flashed in front of her eyes and her shimmering blue eyes widened. She had no idea what had happened to her. The burning insides and the stabbing of her heart had come out of nowhere and the dreams that she had were too vague to give her answers. She wondered what happened after she fainted.

Why was she at home? She couldn't imagine that Klaus still felt responsible for her, even though he was the one who had caught her before her body had hit the ground. If she was him, she would still feel betrayed and be mad.

Noises from outside her room filled her ears and she swung her legs over the edge of her bed. Her sockless feet dangling above the wooden floor. Someone had changed her party outfit into a nightgown and her blond hair was flowing in curls over her back. Somehow she felt well rested, something she hadn't felt in a while now.

Her feet touched the cold floor and a shiver ran up her spine. Her steps were silent on the wooden floor and she stopped in front of her closet. She missed her clothes. Her head still hurt and the room still spun so she decided to wear some comfortable clothes and definitely not heels.

Her fingers brushed against a flowery blue top with crossed straps on the back and she chose a blueish gray denim jacket and the same color jeans with cuts all over the legs. She decided on gray boots and a few choker necklaces, one simple, the other held a peace sign and the lowest wore a flower. With careful fingers she put in some pearly earrings and she made a braid in her curls.

The noises outside her room hadn't stopped and it was like people were moving stuff around and packing things. With furrowed eyebrows she stepped out of her room to see a bunch of hybrids storing things in boxes and moving furniture.

She made her way through the people without making eye contact as she searched for the familiar sound of her brothers heartbeat. She found him in the parlor packing stuff away and when he heard the clacking of her shoes against the ground he turned to face her.

'You're awake,' he stated while scanning her over. She seemed healthy enough, but he never knew with his sister.

Her arms instinctively crossed over her chest in a defensive stance. He noticed but decided not to comment on it.

'What happened after I blacked out?' she questioned, cutting straight to the point. Nik rolled his eyes and turned away from her to put a painting in a box.

'Esther did a spell to turn Alaric in an Original with the soul mission to kill us. Alaric killed her.'

A gasp left Skye her parted lips and her eyes widened in shock. She thought that she shouldn't be able to stand right now or keep her eyes dry, but surprisingly enough all she felt was shock, not sadness.

'So it's over? We're safe?' she asked hopefully. She felt terrible for not feeling depressed by her mother's dead, but she just didn't. All she could think about is that they were safe now.

Her brother turned to her in surprise and he lifted a brow, 'I would have expected a lot more screaming and more tears.'

Skye frowned and uncrossed her arms. 'She wanted to kill us. She stopped being our mother a long time ago.' Nik searched her face but nodded.

An awkward silence settled over them, but they couldn't stop looking at each other. Skye knew what he was thinking. He wanted to know what happened last night and so did she. Had it something to do with a spell their mother casted? Or was it something that stood in contrast with her insanity? Had it all just been in her head?

'What happened last night?' Klaus finally decided to cut through the tension and just ask it.

Skye swallowed hard and looked everywhere but him. 'I have no idea. All of a sudden it was like someone put me on fire and impaled me a dozen of times. I had flashes, dreams, but I don't know what they mean. They were too vague to understand,' she explained.

Klaus scrunched his nose up in confusion and just continued on with packing the boxes.

There weren't many hybrids walking around here to pack stuff and Skye thought it was because Klaus was here. They all may be sired to her brother, but they were still afraid of him and they were here unwillingly.

Skye pursed her rosy lips and stared at her brother his back. What was she doing here? She should be leaving town right now and not be here chatting with her brother who she desperately wanted to avoid.

The memory of her brother catching her last night came back and the concern that she had seen on his face made her think. How was she so stupid to think her brother didn't care about her? Yes, he hurt her and he made the wrong choices, but he not once told her he didn't love her. He always protected her in his own way.

She still thought that he did horrible things and she still hated what he did to their family, but she couldn't deny that he was her brother and that they were family. Always and forever isn't something you weasel out off.

'You want me to leave with you, don't you?' she stated more than she asked.

'It's leaving with me or getting daggered again,' he said casually without turning to face her. She nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her.

'Okay,' she said softly and without waiting for an answer she left to her room to start packing her things.

* * *

Okay, maybe she didn't want to leave. She became attached to the people of Mystic Falls.

Caroline had even texted her to ask how she was doing and that she was sorry about her mother's dead.

She and Rebekah were cleaning up after the dance last night and it surprised Skye that they didn't pulled each other's hair out yet.

Caroline had also briefly explained over text that Alaric had decided not to finish the transformation, leading to him dying and Skye felt horrible. She barely knew the man but she knew he didn't deserve what was happening to him. Her mother was one evil witch.

Skye had send Elena a text with her condolences, but she hadn't gotten anything back yet. She also had the urge to call Stefan to talk to him, but she had forced herself not too. She didn't know why she longed to speak to Stefan, but she did see him as a friend. Or they were at least in the beginning stages of friendship. She liked to think so.

A little while ago she heard her sister entering the house, free of possession from their mother, and that was followed by screaming between Nik and Rebekah. Skye had shielded her ears and just continued packing her things.

Very slowly. Really slow.

She refused the help of Nik his lackeys. That's what she was doing now, storing her things in cardboard boxes. Because of her reluctance to leave she played with everything she got her hands on. You know, like you usually do when your cleaning your room. She had more stuff then she realized.

It wasn't like she had the time to go shopping, the only things that really belonged to her were things that were hers from 900 years ago, like books and jewelry. Even old drawings she had gotten from Klaus. The rest was just stuff Nik bought for her. At least she needed to pack more now than she did yesterday. She still needed to get that bag, she also needed to ask for a private bank account.

The tips of her fingers brushed over her century old ring that rested on her pinky finger. Her daylight ring. It looked a lot like the rings her other siblings possessed. The ring was made of gold and a blue stone fitted the front. It was one of the oldest jewelry she had. Her necklace was the oldest.

She rarely wore it, but she had gotten it from her mother, just like Rebekah got the necklace that Elena also had possessed for a little while. Skye's necklace was a white rock crystal in the shape of a dagger. It had been to damp her magic so she didn't accidentally blow stuff up. Since she didn't had magic anymore, she never wore the necklace. She just couldn't get herself to throw it away.

The ringing of her phone snapped her out of her memories and she frowned. Her fingers gripped the phone in her pocket and she pulled it out to check the caller ID. Her brother's name flashed on the screen and she scrunched her nose up in confusion. Wasn't Klaus downstairs? Her fingers brushed the green horn and she brought the phone to her ear.

'Yeah?' She didn't even finish speaking when Nik's voice came thundering through the phone.

'Alaric is still alive. He has Elena and Caroline. You need to get to the school.'

Skye felt her eyes widen but she swallowed the questions away.

'I'll be there in 10,' she promised.

* * *

When Skye pulled up to the school parking lot she could see a group of people huddled by the park benches. She cut of the engine of her car, how she didn't crash into anything she didn't know, and stepped out.

Her braid moved a bit in the wind and she was glad she was wearing a jacket because of the biting cold. With heavy footsteps she walked up to the group and the first one to notice her was Jeremy. His head snapped up and a small smile appeared on his lips. Skye felt her lips quirk upwards and she softly bit her lip.

By the time she joined the group the others had also started to notice her.

'What took you so long?' asked Nik.

Skye had to control the urge to roll her eyes.

'I never learned how to drive a car, I was just trying not to crash!' she exclaimed instead and she defensively and a bit embarrassed crossed her arms.

She could hear Jeremy chuckle and out of the corner of her eye she saw Bonnie narrowing her eyes.

Skye didn't think anything about it though and just glared playfully at Jeremy.

'Right, princess isn't accustomed to this time,' Damon mocked and Skye flashed her eyes to him.

'If I were you I would shut your mouth before I do it for you,' she hissed threateningly.

Damon was just about to respond when Klaus interrupted.

'Enough with the bantering. Bonnie, continue what you were saying.'

The girl in question casted one last glance at Skye before showing a vial of blood.

'Drink this. It's my blood. It bridges us all together so that when I stop Jeremy's heart, you'll have the power to stop Alaric's. You need to make a physical connection to his bloodstream; a vein, artery, something connected to his heart,' she explained and handed the vial to Damon.

Because Skye just heard about the plan she furrowed her eyes.

'Isn't that dangerous?' she questioned. Bonnie's eyes cut to hers.

'Letting Alaric run free is more dangerous.'

Skye swallowed, connected eyes with Jeremy for a second, and then just nodded. It seemed like a terrible idea, but they needed to get Elena and Caroline out of there and Alaric needed to be stopped.

All of them had taken a sip out of the vial already except for Skye. A small amount of red liquid was left over in the vial when Nik handed it to her. She looked at it for a small fraction of time, ignoring the yells of insults from her inner demons, and then dawned it. The taste was rich in her mouth and she had to fight the pulsing veins away. She handed the vial back to Bonnie.

'Before we all walk through these doors, let's get on the same page, shall we? I was the one who created your vampire bloodline, therefore I am responsible for your lives and Tyler's life, Caroline's life, and of course, Abby's life, should anything go wrong,' Klaus threatened.

Damon scoffed, 'Unless you're lying to safe your ass.'

'I'm not lying. But go ahead, call my bluff, let the teacher kill me. You'll all be dead soon thereafter,' Klaus grinned as his usual dramatic self.

Skye just sighed and exchanged a look with Stefan who seemed to be thinking the same thing as her.

'Let's just get this over with shall we?'

* * *

Skye was the back-up plan. Like always. She had no idea why she even needed to drink Bonnie's blood if all she was going to do was stay with the witch and Jeremy to keep them safe. The chance was little that Alaric would come out of the school to attack them anyways.

The three of them walked towards the forest near the school in case someone happened to drive past and see a dead kid lying on a pick nick table. The silence was tense and Skye wrung her hands together.

'So...' she drawled. Bonnie was walking a little in front of Jeremy and her and didn't give any sign that she heard Skye. Jeremy did though.

'What happened last night?' he questioned curiously. If you have a little imagination you could even say he sounded worried.

Skye swallowed, 'I don't know. It was just like I was on fire and then I blacked out.' She wondered if she should tell them about the dreams, but eventually decided not to.

Jeremy frowned, 'Are you okay?'

A shiver of warmth spread through her entire being and she looked at the boy with affection in her eyes.

'I'm fine, thank you,' she said honestly, her voice all candy canes and smooth velvet and pumpkin spice.

The abrupt halt of Bonnie made them stagger in their steps.

'This place will be fine,' her voice was emotionless and her face was blank. She gestured to the ground.

'It's better if you lay down before the connection is made,' Bonnie spoke.

Jeremy did as he was told and awkwardly laid on the ground, leaves crunching under his weight. Bonnie crouched in front of him.

Skye began to pace as she wondered where her sister was. She needed emotional comfort.

'They made contact, it's happening.' Bonnie cut through her thoughts and placed her hands on Jeremy's chest. Skye hurried to crouch on the other side of Jeremy and looked worriedly at the scene. Bonnie started chanting and a shudder ran over Skye her spine. All of a sudden Bonnie stopped and opened her eyes. The blond frowned in confusion.

'What's wrong?' Jeremy shared her confusion.

'The connection, it broke,' Bonnie informed them.

* * *

She was not okay with this plan. She wasn't okay with this at all.

Yes, Klaus was a jerk and he in no way was allowed to kill Elena, but using the spell on him? She wasn't okay with that at all.

That's probably why she just woke up from a broken neck. With a grunt she sat up, noticing she was still in the woods and to see that Bonnie was trying to revive Jeremy, and failing obviously.

Forgetting for a second that they just basically killed her brother, she flashed next to Jeremy and she bit her pols. Ignoring Bonnie, she pushed her wrist against Jeremy his lips while Bonnie continued pounding on Jeremy's chest.

'Jeremy! Wake up, Jeremy!' Skye cried out.

He was not dying on her watch. In the short period that she had known him, she grew to care for him and she wasn't losing someone she cared about again.

She pulled her wrist from Jeremy's lips and pushed Bonnie away. Then she brought her own fists down on his chest and the boy shot forward, gasping for air.

Bonnie fell back in shock, breathing heavily while Skye gave a cry of relief and grabbed the boy his face in her hands. Her eyes wandered over his face, making sure he was okay, before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him for all she was worth.

Then everything came rushing back to her as she pulled herself away and flashed to a stand.

Her eyes spitting fire and her fists clenching. Bonnie scrambled up followed by Jeremy and she threateningly raised her hand.

'Please,' Skye spat, 'I'm not going to kill you. But you just made an enemy. You all did.'

She ignored Jeremy's stare and sped away to her house.

* * *

Stumbling into her hallway she slowed to a stop, her breath coming out ragged, and she hurried into the ballroom. Her legs stopped moving and she staggered back when she saw Klaus desiccated on the ground with Damon and Stefan hovering over him.

A cry escaped her lips and her hands moved to cover her mouth in shock. The Salvatore's heads snapped up and Skye saw red. She flashed to Damon and grabbed him by the throat, throwing him against a wall. She turned to Stefan, but halted.

The guy looked at her like she was some loose cannon and that knowledge made tears roll down her cheeks and instead of snapping Stefan's neck like she intended to do, she dropped next to her brother his body and started cradling him in her arms. This was not happening.

Damon stood up with a groan and he was about to flash to Skye to pull her away, but Stefan stopped him.

Skye ignored all of it and just let the loose hair from her braid fall in front of her face while sobbing.

She would describe her sadness like death by a thousand paper cuts, for every time she remembered her loss it was another cut to her already damaged mind.

The sadness flowed through her veins and deadened her mind. It was a poison to her spirit, dulling her, killing of her other emotions until it was the only one that remained.

It was as if a black mist had settled upon her and refused to shift, and no matter how bright the day was she would feel no sun and hear no bird song. For the world was lost to her and she knew of nothing that would bring it back into focus.


	14. Chapter 13 - The Departed

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"LAUGHTER COMES FROM LIVING." I SHRUG, TRY TO SOUND INDIFFERENT. "I'VE NEVER REALLY BEEN ALIVE BEFORE."

* * *

'Are you freaking kidding me?' Skye Mikaelson cried out. Tense silence from the other side of the line followed.

The blonde sighed begrudgingly, hand moving to grip her nose between her fingers. This conversation was giving her a headache.

'You can't expect me to watch Elena after everything they did to our brother, Elijah.' Skye eventually replied back, not being happy with his orders in the slightest.

Her brother had called her after she had picked herself up from the ballroom floor and she had taken a shower. Apparently Elena needed some sort of protection from Alaric and her friends couldn't give it to her, seeing Stefan and Damon were dragging Klaus his body of to god knows where.

'You just have to be there until I arrive,' he explained patiently.

'How do you even know that they are going to agree with our terms?' Skye questioned her brother.

'Elena will do what's right.'

Skye pursed her lips. She didn't get the unlimited faith Elijah seemed to have in Elena. Yes, she liked the girl too, at least before Klaus got desiccated, but she didn't have all the faith of the world in her.

'When I come knocking on that door they'll probably think I'm going to kill them. And trust me, that's something that's on my mind.' She growled the last part.

She heard Elijah sigh from the other side of the line.

'You won't kill them. You aren't like that, otherwise you would never have let them take Klaus.'

That made Skye cringe. She knew she was a bad sister, but hearing it from Elijah made it worse. She hated herself for not doing anything to preserve Klaus his body, but her soul was just too important to her. Nik wasn't really dead anyway. If they could get his body back they could revive him. That thought made her guilt lessen a bit.

'You know me to well. Fine, I will help protect Elena until you get there, but don't expect me to be careful with my words,' she spat eventually.

'Thank you,' Elijah breathed out in relief.

'No worries,' Skye sighed.

It was silent for a moment before Elijah's gentle voice came crackling through the phone again.

'Are you okay?'

It was a loaded question. Was Skye okay? She still hadn't had any idea why she blacked out that night at the school and her mind was consumed by grief and guilt. So was she okay? She could still talk and walk and be mad and be calm and yell and cry and smile. But was that being okay?

'No, Elijah, I'm not okay.'

* * *

Her knuckles rapped against the wooden door as a blank expression had taken master of her face.

Before she had left the house to go to Elena, she got dressed in some appropriate clothing for the weather, consisting of a dark blue top, blackish jeans and a leather jacket. Usually she didn't dress in such dark colors, but she thought it was appropriate under the circumstances.

The door opened and Skye was met with the baby blue eyes of Matt Donovan. That's good. She loathed him less. The person in question looked shocked to see her here and he immediately went rigid.

Skye kept her calm demeanor and fancied a smirk on her face.

'Noble savior comes to the rescue. I heard you guys are protecting Elena against Alaric. I'm here to help.'

Matt looked at her suspiciously and narrowed his eyes.

'Why would you help us? Why do you even think we need your help?'

The blonde vampire chuckled.

'You have two newbie vampires and two humans protecting the doppelganger. You guys can't hold your own against Alaric. You need me.'

If Skye was sensing it right, Tyler and Caroline weren't even here.

Matt pursed his lips, 'Why?'

A crack appeared on Skye's emotionless mask and she swallowed hard.

When anxiety and fear grabbed her by the tongue and dried her mouth, she didn't panic anymore. She'd been there before, she knew the feeling, and knowing it made it less scary – she was all the stronger for her battle scars.

So instead of letting it take her down, she told herself that everything would be alright. She reminded herself that she was a good person, she did good things, she had a heart full of love and there was a world full of good people out there.

'Because you need it,' she said honestly, looking directly in Matt his eyes.

And Matt believed her. He believed that she wasn't there to do them harm, but to help them protect Elena. And if he was being honest with himself, him and Jeremy couldn't protect Elena by themselves.

He closed his eyes briefly but then turned his head inside.

'Jeremy!' he called. Someone needed to let her in and he wasn't the owner of the house, so Jeremy had to invite her in.

The boy in question appeared from the kitchen and halted in his steps when he saw Skye. His eyes flitted from Matt back to Skye and then back again. A nod from Matt made him step forward to the door and Skye.

He searched her face and then sighed.

'Come in,' he said reluctantly. If Matt said she could be trusted, then he would trust Matt on his judgment. That didn't stop him from being careful though.

Skye moved one of her feet over the threshold and when she felt no resistance she placed her heel clad shoe on the ground, followed by the other. Matt closed the door behind her.

'Is she sleeping?' Skye questioned no one in particular while moving towards the living room. The boys followed after her.

'Yeah,' Matt answered while sharing a quick look with Jeremy. They hoped they hadn't made a mistake by inviting an original into the house.

* * *

When Skye entered the room, she could see Elena sleeping peacefully on the couch and she could feel her determination of being emotionless dwindle. They were all just a bunch of teenagers fighting for their lives. They did and tried everything to survive and to keep each other save. They never asked for any of this, just like Skye never asked to be a vampire. They just wanted to live. And Skye couldn't be mad at them for that. She couldn't.

She stood on the brink of something she couldn't describe. The weight of everything seemed to press down on her shoulders and she struggled to take even a single step forward. It was too much. All of it. And somehow, she kept moving. But every step cost her.

The darkness grew darker; the pain grew sharper; all of it seemed to only grow in strength and she began to wonder if things could ever get better.

But she never said a word. Sometimes she wondered if that smile- that horribly fake smile- was ever seen through. If someone ever noticed that sad, broken look in her eyes that she saw in the mirror. If they saw beauty where she saw ugliness. She fought for years. She just marched on.

Her body dropped on a comfortable chair and her head fell in her hands. With clouded eyes she looked at the eighteen year old girl who everyone loved and who everyone wanted to protect. And she got it. She did.

Elena Gilbert was an eighteen year old girl who let love consume her and who wanted to be there for everyone. She was compassionate, empathetic, caring and friendly. She lost so many people. But she was also flawed. She could be pushy, judgmental, selfish and self-absorbed. But all of that made her human. Skye got why people cared about Elena Gilbert. Because she did too.

Her eyes found those of Jeremy and there was a hurricane of emotion visible in her eyes. Jeremy's eyes softened and he whispered something in Matt his ear. If Skye wanted, she could have listened in, but she didn't. Matt nodded and Jeremy left the room followed by the front door closing.

Matt hesitantly sat in the chair next to Skye and looked at the girl.

What he saw made his heart ache. His heartache was like a wolf eating at his chest, tearing it's way to his trembling heart. It threatened to devour him, eat him whole and leave nothing but scraps behind.

She was the sun on a good day and the black abyss on a bad day. But now she was nothing but a gray mist.

Grief feels like emptiness in your heart, a shear of nothingness that somehow takes over and holds your soul and threatens to kill you entirely. It gives you this heavy feeling like the weight of the world is resting on your shoulders and there is nothing you can do to get out from under it.

It's like this hole in your heart that is the shape of the one you lost and that makes you feel the need to wipe away any non-existent tears that you want to form but can't.

Skye Mikaelson was the light and the darkness and everything in between.

* * *

A little while after Elena had woken up, Stefan had joined them. They both were a bit cautious around Skye, but the girl just decided to ignore that and be her usual smothering self when it came to taking care of people. It was a good thing because Matt and Stefan were being smothering too.

Both of them were in the kitchen cooking dinner. Until now nothing much exciting happened and Skye was mostly left to her own thoughts. Elijah was taking his sweet time getting here and since Skye had let go of most of her anger, her mind was consumed by sadness and grief. She tried to think about better things and busying herself with doing stuff for Elena, but that barely worked.

Her legs were stiff from sitting in the chair for so long so she stood up to stretch her legs and crack her neck. With heavy legs she walked towards the kitchen, feeling Elena's eyes bore into her back, and she leaned against the counter.

'What are you guys making?' she questioned curiously.

Matt was steering in a pan while Stefan was cutting up vegetables and it was a marvelous sight. She liked it when guys could cook, especially because she was terrible at it.

'Pasta carbonara,' Stefan told her and offered her a piece of celery. Skye accepted and bit of a piece of it and swallowed. She nodded her head and smiled approvingly.

Skye turned around to look at Elena, 'Do you want some more tea?'

'I'm being over coddled. I feel completely fine,' she protested against their smothering.

Stefan halted his chopping to point a finger at Elena, 'You're on house arrest. You're supposed to be coddled.'

Matt looked up from steering in the pasta, 'Wouldn't it be smarter if we just got you the hell out of town?'

Skye was just about to answer that running wasn't the best idea because once you start running, you'll always be running, Skye knew that from experience, when Elena decided she had enough.

'And do what? Go on the run for the rest of my life? No thank you.'

Elena got up, 'And I'm not an invalid. I'm done with the couch.'

The girl then left the room with the others staring after her. When no one did anything about it, Matt frowned and turned to Stefan, the food momentarily forgotten.

'So, you're just gonna let her call the shots?' Matt questioned.

'Letting her make her own decisions,' Stefan corrected him.

'Even if they're wrong?' Matt asked disbelievingly.

'Nothing wrong with free will, Matt. Trust me, you don't realize that till you lose it,' Skye piped up.

Elena's voice ringed through the air and all three heads snapped towards the sound. In the doorway was standing Elijah.

A smile broke out on Skye her face and she ran to the door, throwing her arms around Elijah's neck and nuzzling her head in his chest. His arms wrapped themselves around her petite frame and he savored the warmth his little sister was radiating.

The conversation of that afternoon came back to him and worry filled him. His sister wasn't coping well and he hadn't been there for her. They separated from each other and gave each other a small smile before focusing on the task at hand.

'Hello again.'

* * *

They were explaining what they wanted from the gang in the kitchen of Elena's house, they had called Damon so that he was a part of the conversation too, and until now it was going okay.

'All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once it's been disarmed, the weapon's in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth and Alaric will follow us,' Elijah explained patiently while tugging at his tie.

'And you'll just run?' Stefan asked disbelievingly as he sat down next to Elena, his elbows leaning on the kitchen counter.

'We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half a century while Elena is able to live out the rest of her natural life?' Elijah questioned.

'We've finally stopped him, Elijah. After everything that he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back,' she told him desperately and Skye felt for her. She was afraid for her life. For the life of her friends.

Agreeing to the terms was basically a dead sentence.

'I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within yours nor even within your children's lifetimes. Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners.' The last part of the sentence said with a certain spite.

'Why should she trust you? All you've done is screw her over,' Matt wanted to know.

'And for that, I am deeply ashamed. But know this, she could have been dead the instant I walked through that door tonight, so Elena, I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not.'

Suddenly, Damon responded from over the phone, 'Not! Hello, did that concussion give you brain damage?! His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get!'

'Jesus, shut up, Damon. Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms and so will Elijah and I. If you return Klaus' body to us, Elena will be fine,' Skye spoke up irritated.

Elena and Stefan shared a look at her words and she could see the gears turning in their head.

Seeing they were close to giving in, Elijah spoke, 'Do we have a deal?'

'No! No, no, no, no. Did I mention NO?' Damon screeched over the phone, but everyone ignored him like always.

'Elena, it's up to you,' Stefan decided. Her lips quirked upwards, because that, ladies and gentleman, is why Stefan was the better boyfriend.

'Oh, come on!' came Damon's protest and Skye rolled her eyes.

'Why do you want Klaus' body?' Elena questioned curiously.

'He's our brother. We remain together,' Skye stated like it was the most natural thing in the world.

She could see Elena giving in and relief spread through her body and through her veins. Her guilt washed away and a weight was lifted of her shoulders.

Elena sighed, 'We have a deal.'

* * *

Everything was going wrong. This wasn't supposed to be happening. H-he wasn't dead. He couldn't be. They had a plan. They were going to overpower Alaric in the woods because they made Jeremy tell him that that's where Damon was taking Klaus his body. Alaric wasn't supposed to find out that they were lying. He wasn't supposed to find Nik. And now he was dead. Her brother was dead.

It's weird how death takes away everything from you. Your soul, your mind, your body.

When the words would not come, the tears did. The mourning was supposed to be something dignified and stoic in her family, but she cried like a child, noisily, with running snot and choking sobs and she was not ashamed.

Elijah held her in his arms, stroking her hair with tears in his eyes. The pain that flowed from her was as palpable as the frigid wind.

The numbness of his loss that she had felt when she heard the words of his death had passed, and the pain now hit her out of nowhere, doubling her over, racking her body with sobs. Where are you? She cried out in her mind. Where have you gone? Of course, there was never any answer.

Niklaus Mikaelson was dead.

Rebekah joined them shortly after they had heard the news and the girl was as distraught over the death of her brother as Skye was. Their two small frames were tangled together and both girls were sobbing their hearts out.

After Skye and Rebekah broke apart, the latter embraced Elijah with tears spilling down her cheeks.

'He's gone, Elijah. There was nothing I could do to stop it,' she sobbed into his chest and Skye needed to lean against a tree in order to keep standing.

'Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest survived. You said that Niklaus turned their bloodline,' Elijah questioned Rebekah.

Skye wanted to scream and wail that they weren't important. It didn't matter if they lived or if they died. Her brother was gone.

She ignored the rest of their conversation as she sank to her knees and cradled her head in her hands, not caring for the damp mud that dirtied her jeans, her blond hair like a curtain in front of her face. She was struggling to keep her tears silent but she couldn't breathe.

The thoughts were circling inside her head. She wanted them to slow so she can breathe but they wouldn't. Her breaths came in gasps and she felt like she would black out.

Her heart was hammering inside her chest like it belonged to a rabbit running for its skin. She felt sick. He was gone, he went, breathe, gone, blackness... creeping blackness... the world was spinning...blackness...he was gone...

Her thoughts weren't correct and the outside world was blurry. She faintly felt arms wrap around her, lifting her of the moist ground, sobs racking her body, she was having a full blown panic attack. He's gone, he's gone, he's gone. Then everything turned black.


	15. Chapter 14 - Growing Pains

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"HOW TO MAKE A MONSTER: FIRST YOU MUST TAKE SOMETHING INNOCENT, THEN FEED IT HATE, RIDICULE AND BETRAYAL. ALL THAT IS LEFT IS A SOUL POISONED BY THE WORLD."

* * *

Skye Mikaelson was used to grief. She grew up with it and she endured it. People close to her just always seemed to die. She had adjusted to the pain, she got used to it, she didn't let it bother her as much as it should. But this was different.

Niklaus was the one brother that had always been there for her. The one who told her stories and gave her gifts. He always protected her and scared away her bullies. He was the one who hugged her when she was having nightmares and he was always the one who could make her smile when all she wanted to do was cry. He was the one brother she couldn't lose. And now she had.

He died by the hands of a crazy history teacher that got cursed by her mother. It felt like Skye lost a limb, even worse, she lost a part of herself. She hadn't wanted to avenge her brother because she had been afraid she would lose her soul but it was now that it was ripped from her. Avenging her brother wouldn't have been a bad thing because if she had refused to give Nik's body up, he would be alive right now and she wouldn't feel like her whole world had collapsed.

* * *

When she woke up her throat was scratchy and her mouth was dry. Her blue eyes were bloodshot and her hair was tangled together. She didn't remember how she got where she was, but she had a good guess at who brought her here. The room was open and light, but it wasn't as large as her room at home. You could clearly see that it wasn't a personal room by the few belongings it held and there wasn't much furniture except a regular sized bed, dressers, a chair and a closet.

The white curtains were pulled open and sunlight trickled in, basking her in a certain glow that she didn't possess. Her tears were dried up and her limbs were stiff, so she decided to take a shower.

Her bare feet connected with the mahogany floor and with heavy steps and aching muscles she moved to the bathroom next to her current room.

The bathroom was simple but held everything she needed for a shower like shampoo and fluffy towels. Skye flexed her fingers and moved her hand towards the faucet and turned it on to a comfortable warmth. She shed herself of the nightgown she was wearing and stepped under the rays of water.

The water poured down, it dripped down her back, and her mind faded into dullness and everything turned into a foggy illusion. The sensation of the steamy water calmed her; it took her mind of things. Closing her eyes to the water as the heat soaked into her skin, she leaned against the cool tiles as her weak legs threatened to buckle.

She couldn't remember when she stopped crying, but a part of her knew that she hadn't stopped until she was safely in Elijah's arms and on the road. Skye wondered were Rebekah was and if she had joined them.

She knew she hadn't though. Rebekah was reckless and had probably done something stupid in her distraught. Skye didn't care though.

Rebekah could do whatever she wanted when she wanted it. Skye just didn't care. She didn't care about anything, but the part that had been ripped away from her.

The heat of the water was soothing for her muscles and she washed her hair with the fruity smelling shampoo. Wafts of tropical smelling fruit waved through the bathroom and steam filled the shower cubicle. Her finger tops massaging her scalp.

This went on for about ten more minutes until her skin was rubbed red and her hair was washed multiple times. With a sigh she turned off the shower and got out of the cubicle, her toes wiggling in the bathmat.

Her body wrapped in a purple towel, she moved towards the mirror to look at her reflection. The mirror showed her the girl the world saw, all they saw, somehow it didn't seem right.

Inside she was fireworks and rage, love and frustrations, ambition and fear. All they saw was a broken girl with blond hair and lifeless eyes.

She shielded her eyes from the mirror and ran a brush through her locks to untangle it. After making sure her whole body was dry, she walked back to her room and to the closet.

When she opened it she could see that Elijah had packed some of her stuff for her. She fished the first thing she saw out of the closet, what turned out to be a red skater skirt dress with some sort of stripy sweater sown on to it. A pair of Bordeaux tights and biker boots finished the outfit.

Her hair was still wet from the shower so she made a French braid in it. The thought about getting a haircut came into her mind and she promised herself to get it done.

She gave a quick look around the room before she stepped out and followed the hallway to come up on a kitchen.

No one was in there, but that didn't mean that she wasn't hungry. She saw leftover coffee and she touched the can to make sure it was still warm before pouring herself a cup and getting a blood bag out of the refrigerator. Her back was turned towards the door, so she hadn't seen anyone come in.

'You know drinking from the vein is so much more tastier and fun?' a smirking voice drawled.

Skye froze with the blood bag in her hand before slowly turning around.

In the doorway leaned a messy brown haired guy with a grin on his face that had formed when he saw his little sister.

'Kol,' Skye breathed before flashing to her brother and throwing her arms around his neck.

Kol let out a huff when she slammed into him, but he returned the hug and nestled his chin on top of her head.

'I can't believe you're here,' Skye said disbelievingly.

'Well, when you hear that your brother is dead and your sister isn't coping with it well, you pay your family a visit.' The usual sarcasm was nowhere to be found, even though his choice words would suggest otherwise.

Skye tightened her hold on her brother and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck.

'You're kind of smashing me,' he huffed out in small puffs.

Immediately she loosened her grip but lingered for a second before completely stepping away.

Her eyes scanned over his appearance before she turned back towards her coffee and poured some of the blood from the blood bag in the mug. When she was done with that she leaned against the counter and took a sip. The warm liquid rushed down her throat and created a comforting blanket around her.

'When did you get here?' she questioned.

Kol shrugged and walked further into the kitchen before taking a seat on a barstool in front of the kitchen counter. The place Elijah was staying in was basically an apartment.

'Just now. Where's Elijah?' Kol asked her curiously while scanning around the kitchen like he would pop up from the shadows.

It was Skye's turn to shrug now. 'I don't know. He wasn't here when I woke up.'

Kol nodded and stole her coffee mug from her hands and took a sip. Skye narrowed her eyes and her lips parted slightly in shock. Kol's face turned sour and he stuck his tongue out.

'This tastes disgusting!' he said with a scrunched up nose.

Skye snatched her mug back and glared at him. 'Then don't steal it from me, you idiot!'

'I've been gone for an hour and when I come back it's to you guys biting each other's heads off.'

Both Skye's and Kol's heads snapped towards the doorway and a grin slipped on Kol his face, while Skye just rolled her eyes.

'Elijah, nice of you to join us on this lovely morning.'

Skye pushed herself of the counter and placed her mug back in Kol's hand. The person in question looked down at the coffee like it committed a crime against him and Skye chuckled.

'Any news from Rebekah?' she asked her brother Elijah while taking a few steps towards him.

Elijah nodded and pursed his lips before shooting a look at Kol who just raised his eyebrows. He was dropping a bomb on them.

'Niklaus let the Bennet witch put him in Tyler's body so he could escape death. He's still alive.'

Skye's eyes widened in shock and her hands flew to her mouth.

From behind her Kol placed the mug on the counter before slightly rolling his eyes, 'Of course he did.'

The only blonde in the room spun around and pointed a finger at her brother. 'This is good! That means he isn't dead.'

She couldn't believe he was actually still alive. She could feel the part that was ripped away from her slowly growing back and the stiff composure she didn't know she had relaxed. A certain peace settled over her.

Again, Kol rolled his eyes as he stood up from his stool. 'He could have told us he was planning on doing that.'

Skye knew he was right, but she was to ecstatic to care much about the details.

'Rebekah told me the council in Mystic Falls knows about vampires. They captured her, Stefan and Elena, but they escaped. Niklaus had freed Miss Forbes along the way, that's how Rebekah knows what he did.'

Skye was just about to point out again that this was a good thing, when she halted and furrowed her brows. What did he mean with Elena being captured?

'But why would they capture Elena? She isn't a vampire.'

Elijah looked at Skye with regret.

'After Niklaus's supposed dead, Rebekah wanted to get rid of Elena so she made them drive of the Wickery bridge. Apparently Elena had vampire blood in her system.'

The blonde lips parted slightly and she was rendered speechless. Elena Gilbert was a vampire?

* * *

The prison cells that were holding Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert and Rebekah Mikaelson were cold and small. Stefan's cell was coated with his blood because of a wooden bullet that was shot in his leg not too long ago.

Elena's breath was ragged and her skin was sickly pale because the lack of human blood in her system. Rebekah was staring at the crossed starred lovers with her mind at the betrayal of her brother.

'Elena? You still with me?' Stefan's worried voice rang through the frigid air.

It was silent for a moment until Elena's raspy voice came drifting through the hollow space.

'Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. I'm okay,' Elena tried to convince the boy she loved. The boy she'll always love.

Stefan didn't believe her. Neither did Rebekah.

'No, you're not. I can hear you breathing. Damon was right, you should have fed this morning. I'm so sorry,' he pleaded desperately, his voice hanging heavy in the air.

'Don't be. You had hope. That's all I ever wanted you to have and you had it,' Elena told him with all the strength she had left.

'I love you so much,' breathed the boy on the other side of the brick wall.

Elena audibly swallowed before speaking.

'I love you to Stefan, I will always love you. I know this isn't the right time to say it, I don't know if we will even make it out of here, but I love you. So I have to tell you this.'

The room grew tense and Rebekah began to focus on Elena's words.

'I'm not being fair to you or to Damon. And even if I did choose, I would always have feelings for the other and that isn't fair to either of you. Maybe I'm being selfish and if I'm the bad guy in this, then let me be the bad guy, but I can't be with you. I can't be with anyone. Not now. Or I die now or I transition fully. I think that I need to focus on myself now.' Elena choked up and tears were running down her cheeks.

On the other side of the wall that was blocking their cells Stefan was biting on his lip to keep his sadness quiet.

'You and Damon are brothers and I'm not worthy of you guys fighting for me. Live for yourself, Stefan. Don't do it for me. Don't do it for anyone else. Do it for yourself. Find someone that will be worthy of your love. Promise me that, Stefan. Promise me.'

Stefan was feverishly shaking his head and he closed his eyes in despair.

'You can't ask that of me.' He managed to choke out.

'Stefan, please,' she begged and a coughing fit racked her body.

'I p-promise, Elena. I promise,' he choked out worriedly and placed one of his hands on the stone wall. Elena did the same when her cough subsided.

'Do you know why I was even on that bridge? I was coming back for you, Stefan. I had to choose and I picked you. Because I love you. No matter what happens, it's the best choice I ever made,' Elena couldn't help but add to the moment.

Because no matter what happened she would always love Stefan and coming back for him was the best thing she would ever do aside from setting him free.

Stefan Salvatore would be heartbroken for a while and his heart would always ache, but he will find someone to love again and that time around it will be worth it. Because Stefan Salvatore deserves nothing but the best.


	16. Chapter 15 - The Rager

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"I CATCH THE ROSE PETALS AS THEY FALL FROM MY CHEEKS, AS THEY FLOAT AROUND THE FRAME OF MY BODY, AS THEY COVER ME IN SOMETHING THAT FEELS LIKE THE ABSENCE OF COURAGE."

* * *

Skye would describe her hair as unruly and unmanageable, but all anyone else saw were the lustrous curls that bounced as she walked. Now her hair was different though. Her hair was cut till just below her shoulders and her previously honey blond hair was dyed a chocolate brown.

She had wanted something different. She didn't want to be the person she was before anymore. Skye wanted to be; brave and bold and strong and curious and independent. Everything she was not.

When she had gotten back to Elijah's apartment with a new coupe and four shopping bags, Kol almost had a heart attack. He had complained about a waste of blond curls what only stopped when Skye gave him a biting remark. After a quick shower she changed into more comfortable clothes and packed her bag with some necessities and her new clothes. That was followed by joining Kol in the living room and popping in a movie.

That night she watched about three movies with Kol, he complaining the entire time, and then she told her brothers about her plans. It was received with resentfulness, but as soon as Skye promised that she would be back in a few days and that she would call every other day, they told her she could go. A heartfelt goodbye and a few sarcastic comments later she was on the road, back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

Emotions. The very thing that make us human. You can have happiness, pride, excitement, relief. Every emotion considered good. But what would you be if you didn't feel hurt, or pain, or despair? You can't have the good without the bad. There is no light without darkness. The trick is to balance them, so the bad doesn't seem so terrible, and you can truly appreciate the good.

Ever since we were little we learn that you smile when you are happy and frown when you are sad.

But those things that you call feelings, are emotions. They are pretty much synonyms. This emotion thing, is a roller coaster that will give a situation and you will react with a certain feeling or emotion. Just like stimuli and response or cause and effect. They go hand and hand.

Every person has emotions and they change all the time. The way you read, write, talk, and act reflects that. They show everyone our independence and freedom to be ourselves.

Skye didn't want to abandon feelings, but she did want to be careless. Skye didn't want to be sad, but she did want to feel. Skye didn't want to be someone you could walk over, but she did want to be loving. Many people would say you can't be both, but Skye would prove you can. You aren't one thing or the other. You're an enigma. A various of colors.

And in the end, what really matters? Only kindness. Only making somebody a little happier for your presence.

Nobody will protect you from your suffering. You can't cry it away or eat it away or starve it away or walk it away or punch it away or even therapy it away. It's just there, and you have to survive it. You have to endure it. You have to live through it and love it and move on and be better for it and run as far as you can in the direction of your best and happiest dreams across the bridge that was built by your own desire to heal.

She knows the world is crazy. She knows love is not always the way it's meant to be. She knows sometimes, things hurt. But she also knows that she will get through this. That her heart will arrive on the other side, in one piece. That everything is beautiful, if you give it the chance to be.

Skye was unstoppable - not because she did not have failures and doubts - but because she continued on in spite of them.

* * *

When she arrived in Mystic Falls, an unexpected feeling settled over her. The reason she made the trip to the small town was because once her joy about a not so dead brother had settled down, she became pissed. How dare he not tell her his plans about taking over Tyler's body? She thought he was dead, he let her believe he was dead. And for that she couldn't forgive him.

But once she crossed the border of Mystic Falls, she didn't only feel rage anymore. Somehow she also felt nostalgia. She had made friends and acquaintances in this town. Yes, there were plenty of people that didn't like her and they were still wary of her, but she saw them as friends. Skye never had any friends.

Rebekah had told her she moved out of their old house to get away from Klaus, so that's where Skye was planning on staying. When she drove into the driveway of Rebekah's house, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Her family had something for theatrics. The house was huge with pillars lining the front of the two story house. It wasn't as big as Klaus his mansion, but it was certainly to spacious for only one person.

Skye parked her car, a silver Bentley, on the stretching driveway and cut of her engine. Rebekah's car was nowhere to be seen, so Skye assumed she was at school. With her slender fingers she fished her phone out of her pants pocket and dialed her sister while leaning against her car. After five rings she picked up.

'Skye! Are you there yet?' Rebekah's perky voice balked over the line. A twitch of her lips upward had her swallowing her snarky remark about a closed door.

'Yeah. You still at school?' Skye questioned her sister as she glanced quickly at the time on her phone.

Rebekah answered an affirmative and Skye heard some shuffling on the other end of the line. She waited patiently till her sister had her phone back to her ear again and then questioned how she was supposed to get in the house without a key.

'I had a key made for you. It should be under the doormat,' Rebekah answered absently while Skye walked towards the front door.

'Not the most original hiding place, is it?' Skye questioned amused as she bend down to peek under the doormat. A shiny key reflected in her eyes and with a quick movement she was standing straight again with the key in her hand.

'Oh, shut up,' was her sisters response. Skye laughed and shook her head, even though Rebekah couldn't see her doing it.

'Could you sign for the beer when it gets there?'

Skye's eyebrows shot up while she put the key in the lock and swung the door open.

'You're hosting a party?' she said dryly while stepping over the threshold. The real owner of the house was probably dead, seeing she didn't have to be invited in.

'I'm throwing an anti-curfew party,' Bekah corrected and again shuffling on the other end of the line was heard.

'Of course you are. But sure, I'll make sure I'm here to sign for the beer. What do you suggest I do in the meantime, seeing I can't leave the house now?'

'I don't know. Settle in? Unpack your stuff? How long are you staying?'

By now Skye had already assessed a large part of the first floor and she turned on her heel to walk upstairs.

'A few days at most.'

A silence filled the air and Skye checked if her phone was still dialing. When she saw that it was, she brought the phone back to her ear and questioned if her sister was still there.

'Yeah, yeah, sorry. Why are you leaving so soon? You can live with me? It will be fun,' Rebekah sounded hopeful and a look of pity crossed over Skye her face. Her sister was all alone here. She didn't know why she decided to stay in Mystic Falls and not join her other siblings back in New York, but she did feel empathy for her sister.

'I promised Kol and Elijah that I would be back in a few days. Sorry, Becks.' Skye swallowed and opened one of the doors on the second floor. Her eyes were met with a spacious room.

The walls were cream, but not like the stuff she poured in her coffee, there was a hue of beach sand there. The floor was a dark walnut and the accents were the colors of the forest canopy and the gnarled bark of the trunks. Rich velvet curtains that reminded her of moss hanged in front of the windows.

There was no personal touch and the room was void of boxes.

'It's okay, I get it. Uh, I have to go. Class is starting.' Without waiting for a response, her sister hung up on her and Skye was left staring at her phone.

* * *

Not long after Rebekah came home, people started to pile in. An hour in and the house looked like a zoo. The music wasn't that loud, but it made Skye's skin tingle and her lungs feel like mush. The bass thumped in time with her heart beat as though they were one, filling her from head to toe with music.

Over the roar of music, a distant, hazy chatter could be heard. She couldn't make out any words, she wasn't focusing, but laughter rang in her ears and wouldn't seem to stop.

Skye eventually sought out a quieter room what in this case turned out to be the kitchen. Apparently she wasn't the only person looking for some peace and quiet because a beautiful girl with long, dark, wavy brown hair and blue eyes was standing at the island in the center of the room. The girl had very high cheek bones and a fair complexion. She also had a very petite and curvy figure.

With tentative steps she walked closer to the girl and gave her a soft smile when she looked up.

'Hi, I'm Skye. And you are?' she asked kindly and leaned her hip against the island.

The girl in question looked at her with wide eyes, but returned her smile hesitantly.

'April. April Young.'

Teeth showing, Skye held out her hand, 'Well, It's a pleasure to meet you, April.'

April shook her hand with a confused smile adorning her face. Once she let go, Skye brought her cup of beer to her lips and took a small sip. Her nose scrunched up and she shook her head.

'I can't see what people like about this peculiar drink.' To further prove her statement she placed the red cup on the counter and pushed it away from her.

'It isn't that bad,' April shrugged shyly.

Skye looked at her in amusement and walked towards the fridge for a bottle of water. All of a sudden voices infiltrated her ears and she perked up. She knew those voices. April watched her in curiosity.

A few seconds later a familiar brunette walked into the room and Skye tilted her head to the side to assess the döbbelganger.

The girl in question halted in her steps when she saw Skye, but April's excited squeal made her fix her attention on the young girl.

'Hey,' Elena said with a kind smile directed towards the girl she used to babysit.

'Elena! Thank God, I know someone.' April casted an apologetic look to Skye, but the girl waved her off.

'I'm glad you came.' Elena offered April a red cup, 'Are you thirsty?'

Right, Skye probably should have offered the girl something to drink.

'You know, you used to read me bedtime stories,' April pointed out but took the alcohol.

'And now I'm giving you beer. Sounds about right.'

Skye needed to purse her lips to hold in a laugh and just looked amused at the scene in front of her.

April took a drink of the bitter liquid and Skye pushed herself away from the fridge with the water bottle still in hand.

'Mmm, if my dad could see me now,' April said sadly.

'How are you doing with everything?' Elena questioned her and Skye frowned curiously.

'I'm trudging through my denial phase. Dreaming up conspiracy theories.' April answered.

That has Skye's lips part and in her head she flits through names to stop on Pastor Young. Her dad had been part of the council. The blown up council.

Elena frowned sadly, and April began blurting out her ideas.

'My first weekend home from boarding school, my dad smelled cigarette smoke on my clothes before I even walked in the door. He would have noticed a gas leak in the house.'

'So you don't think it was an accident?' Skye butted in. Elena looked at her with a thoughtful expression and Skye was once again reminded that Elena was a vampire now because of her sister.

'I know there's no investigation, that everyone's calling it an accident. But, the shooting at the church? It just feels like...' April was cut off when Rebekah walked in.

'Like something wicked this way comes? I know, right? It's like this town's cursed or something.'

Skye shot a glare at her sister, which she pointedly ignored while Elena looked uncomfortable and tried to usher April from the room in fear of a brawl.

'Hey, April, why don't you go look around the house, and I'll find you in a little bit?'

The girl in question looked confused but nodded and left the room.

Rebekah turned to Elena what made Skye straighten her back and move in the middle of the two girls. 'Did I forget to uninvite you?' Her sister directed at Elena.

'Did you blow up her dad's house to get revenge on the Council?' Elena threw back and this has Skye looking at her sister for an answer on the question.

Rebekah scoffed and bit back, 'I don't give a _damn _about some dodgy, middle-aged Council. You come into _my _house throwing around false accusations and then you have the nerve to drink my beer?'

Rebekah took the cup from Elena's hand and smirked as she took a sip of the beer. All of a sudden a sizzling noise was heard and Elena looked down at her hand to see that the sun was burning her. She then noticed that her ring was missing. Skye's eyes widened while Elena flashed into a dark corner of the room.

'Give it back!' Elena commanded threateningly.

'Rebekah, don't be a bitch. Give her ring back.' Her voice was hard and she looked at her sister with annoyance in her eyes.

The girl merely raised her eyebrows and commented, 'Get it yourself,' before throwing the ring in the drain.

'No!' Elena yelled while Rebekah turned on the garbage disposal before walking out of the room.

Just before Elena was about to get out of the shadows and risk burning herself, Skye flashed towards the sink and stuck her hand down the drain to grab the ring. Skye took a moment to appreciate her petite hands before she pulled back with the ring safely clasped in her hand.

Elena looked at her in surprise as Skye walked over to her and held out the ring to her. Hesitantly the girl accepted and slipped the ring back onto her finger. Skye stepped away and Elena got out of the shadows.

'Uh, thanks.'

Skye nodded and pushed her hands into her pants pockets.

Elena's eyes fell to her hair and a curious expression took over her features.

'You dyed your hair brown,' she pointed out and Skye chuckled.

'Yeah, I wanted something different, you know?' She looked away shyly and played with her fingers.

'It's nice,' Elena told her and Skye looked back at her in thanks.

All of a sudden, Elena's emotions shifted and rage started to become visible. Skye tensed and looked at the girl in alarm. The girl in question walked past her and got something from her bag laying on the counter top. When the white oak stake caught Skye's eyes, she hissed and stepped back. She hated that thing. Especially when it was in the hands of people that were easily pissed off.

Elena passed her though and walked straight to the doorway. Just when realization started to settle in, Stefan appeared in the doorway to cut Elena off. His eyes traveled to the stake in her hands.

'Damon gave that to you?' Stefan questioned and crossed his arms over his chest.

Without her notice all Skye's jitters had disappeared and once Stefan met Skye's eyes she suddenly forgot how to breathe.

There were two types of love in this world; the kind that sets you on fire and the kind that gives you a pair of wings. She didn't know if what she felt was love or something close to it, but she did find content in his eyes.

All her jitters about being in a room with a lethal weapon disappeared as soon as Stefan's eyes locked on hers. Now she had spent some time apart from him, she realized that she had missed him. That there was a bond between them that couldn't be explained.

She didn't know if he felt the same, but she did know that she was starting to develop feelings that she shouldn't be developing. Rebekah had informed Skye about the fact that Stefan and Elena had broken up, but she also knew that Stefan was still in love with Elena. So Skye swallowed away the words and the feelings and remained stoic.

'Yes. Reluctantly,' Elena admitted and at Stefan's look she continued, 'Stefan, she's-she's not gonna stop. She's just gonna keep pushing and pushing-'

Stefan interrupted, 'Well, if you want to kill her-' Stefan stepped aside and gestured towards the hallway, '- I'm not gonna stop you. But see, here's what'll happen: it'll feel really good for about ten seconds, and then after that, tens of thousands of vampires all over the world will start to die. Every vampire she ever turned will die. See, rage is a really powerful feeling. But guilt? Take it from me- it'll destroy you. So, you can either go after her, or you can get on the back of my motorcycle and we can get the hell out of here.'

Skye bit her lip as Elena considered all the pro's and con's. A surge of jealousy flowed through her blood when Elena sighed and gave Stefan the white oak stake. The brown haired girl walked out of the room and Stefan glanced at Skye one last time before he followed after her.

Once she was alone she leaned on the counter and breathed out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. From outside she could hear people cheering, but every sound was muffled and her vision was blurry. Once she realized it didn't go away, she stumbled to the fridge to look at the metal to see her reflection. Darkened veins started to pulse throughout her face and a terrified gasp escaped her lips.

What the hell was happening?

* * *

After stumbling into her room, Skye took place behind her dressing table and looked at her face and limbs in horror. The darkened veins were visible all over her body now and her vision was going from blurry to incredibly sharp and back. Nausea swirled in her stomach and bile rose up in her throat. She had no idea what was happening except that it couldn't kill her.

The clearing of a throat make her neck snap upwards to be met with familiar light blue eyes and a delicate, yet masculine face.

'Nik?' Skye questioned in surprise and got up from her chair. The world spun, but she ignored it as she frowned at her brother.

'Rebekah told me you were back. So you did leave without me,' he accused her and stepped further into the room.

'I didn't. I-I thought you, I thought you were dead!' Skye exclaimed with wide eyes. Her heart was beating fast and she was slightly out of breath.

'But you left me. You promised you wouldn't leave me. You were the only one who never left. You were the only one I trusted.'

Skye took a step back, 'You made me believe you were dead. I mourned you! I was heartbroken and all that time you had a stupid plot. You didn't tell me! You can't blame me, Nik. You can't.' She feverishly shook her head.

With every word that passed her lips he became closer and closer, cornering her against the wall.

'But I can. You would have done the same thing,' he spat and his eyes bore into hers.

Her bottom lip shook and tears filled her eyes. 'I wouldn't. I would never do that.'

A sickly laugh escaped her brother his mouth and Skye cowered.

'Oh yes, you think you are better than me. You think your better than all of us. But you're not. Your worse. Pretending to be noble and kind while all you can think about is ripping out people's arteries and sucking up the blood. You revel in the life that floods your senses when you latch onto a human being. And you _**like**_ it."

His hand came up to graze her cheek, but Skye turned away her head.

"But worst of all? You pretend that you don't. You tell yourself you're better than your family, that you're better then every other blood thirsty vampire. You're a weak little girl that wants people you shouldn't be with, who is scared of the dark and who tells herself that she isn't a monster when we all know she is.' Niklaus finished.

Skye her eyes were clenched tightly shut, but tears pooled out of her eyes while she whimpered and shook her head. She was a girl who made some wrong choices, but she wasn't the person Nik made her out to be. She was never that person.

When no words followed, she opened her eyes to be met with different pairs this time. Deep-set, forest green eyes stared back into her shimmering blue ones and she blinked the tears away.

The same brooding, mysterious and intense aura that always engulfed him still accompanied him.

Stefan's lips parted and his melodious voice swirled in her ears and send a shiver down her spine.

'You're not a terrible human being, Skye.' His breath tickled her cheek and his arms trapped her against the wall. His lips ghosted over her cheekbone and she shivered.

'I'm not?' Skye her soft voice trembled and her eyes fluttered shut when Stefan's lips pressed gently against the soft flesh of her skin. He pulled away and Skye opened her eyes to look in his.

'You're not. You know why? Because you're not human. You're a monster,' his voice full off electricity and disgust. Skye's head shot back and thumped against the wall. A sharp pain cracked her skull and a gasp left her lips.

'No! No!' Skye whimpered and threw her hands over her ears. Her knees gave out under her and she slid down the wall. Salty liquid pooled out of her eyes while she rocked her body with her arms wrapped around her legs.

'Yes you are, Skye,' Stefan's voice pounded against her walls.

'You're a monster, Skye.' Stefan's voice was replaced with that of Nik's and sobs racked her body.

'A monster,' Stefan again.

'You're worse than me. You can deny it all you want, but you are,' Klaus his voice full of mirth.

**'STOP!** **SHUT** UP! SHUT UP! Shut up, shut up, _shut up_.' Her voice went from thunderous to barely a whisper.

Silence filled the tense air and all that was heard were Skye her sobs. After what felt like hours, her eyes blinked open to be met with an empty room. She had been hallucinating. Werewolf venom had been pulsing through her veins.


	17. Chapter 16 - The Five

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"SHE DOESN'T BELIEVE IN FAIRY TALES. THE LAST TIME SHE TRIED TO RELATE TO ONE SHE LET HER GUARD DOWN AND HER STORY TURNED INTO A NIGHTMARE."

* * *

Time could be seen as a loose concept. It could go by in a heartbeat or it could drag on. Sometimes you want time to go fast and other times you want it to last as long as it possibly can. In Skye's life she felt like everything was going too fast and to slow at the same time and it left her mind hazy and her thoughts in a jumbled mess. She guessed that was life. Or the one she was living at least.

The day after the party, what turned out to be more of a drug trip, she was exhausted. When the werewolf venom had disappeared from her system she had left her room, and only then, to find out Rebekah had been experiencing the exact same thing.

At least it made this made it easier to determine where it came from, the beer, and they had gotten rid of every single drop of the bitter liquid that had been left over.

Both her and Rebekah didn't talk about what they had seen, but they could both see the effect it had made on each other. It wasn't hard to figure out how the werewolf venom had been mixed with the beer now that there was a hunter in town. How he got hold of the toxic was still a mystery though, but not one she was concerned with.

Because of her exhaustion she had decided to stay in bed till at least two o'clock, she was holding her paw on that, while Rebekah had left to meet April Young in the grill. Apparently the girl had stayed around yesterday to clean up the house and she had been nice to her sister, which obviously meant Rebekah had made a new friend. Skye hoped that April wouldn't get caught in the crossfire of the supernatural.

The rest of the day she spent cleaning up the rest of the house, her promise to give Nik a piece of her mind shoved to the background. After what happened last night she wasn't really feeling like making that confrontation.

That wasn't the only thing that was bothering her though. Her mind couldn't stop wandering to a certain green-eyed vampire. No matter how hard she tried, he kept her mind occupied. She knew this was self-destructing behavior and she hated that she was falling for a man she could never have, but butterflies fluttered in her belly and it made her feel _so damn good_.

Skye had only been in love once in her life and that hadn't ended well. She wasn't prone to reliving that memory. But being in love with someone was also the biggest thrill there was, because if we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?

* * *

Before she even entered the room, she knew it was going to be the most awkward dinner she ever attended. The tension was palpable in the air and if she was being honest, she was tense too. A dinner with her siblings and her crush didn't seem like the best idea.

As soon as she entered the room, the heads of the people in it snapped towards her, not including the compelled girls serving the food (or blood), and Skye was forced to straighten her shoulders and tilt her chin up.

With confident strides she walked towards the chair next to her sister and Stefan, and she took a seat on the cold wooden chair. Skye could feel her brothers eyes burning into her head, but she refused to look at him and instead greeted the other people occupying the table.

'Rebekah, Stefan.' She gave them an appropriate nod that Rebekah returned with a smirk, and that earned a small smile from Stefan. Her lips twitched upwards, but when Nik's voice filled her ears she was forced to snap her eyes to his and to press her lips in a thin line.

'Skye, how lovely of you to join us.' His voice irritated her and she had to do everything in her power not to lunge for his throat and make sure he was actually dead this time.

'Well, I couldn't put Stefan through a dinner with you two by his lonesome. He would have been annoyed to dead before the night was over,' she gritted out through her teeth.

A spluttered cough left Stefan his lips and her siblings glared at her.

'Well, as lovely as your insight was, we don't need it,' Nik growled and waved over a pretty girl carrying the food.

Skye chose not the response and watched the girl serve up dinner. If Skye wasn't as done as she was with everything, she probably would have objected to it, but she was too tired and annoyed for it.

Rebekah had called Skye to demand her to have dinner with Nik and Stefan with the excuse that if she was going to have to go, Skye was too.

Her rejection had been on the point of her tongue, but as soon as the name Stefan had left her sisters lips she came running. Being whipped wasn't pleasant.

The food served looked delicious and her mouth began the water despite the fact that she knew that food didn't taste as good as it used to when she was a human. Niklaus thanked the girl, which made Skye raise her eyebrows, but she stayed quiet and pieced a potato on her fork.

'I could kiss the Council for burning up all the vervain in town. They made my life so much easier,' her brother said coyly.

Her hands clenched on the fork as she made eye contact with Stefan who was looking at her carefully. Again, her breath caught in her throat and she had to tear her eyes away from him.

'Rebekah, love, eat your veggies.'

Her sister threw daggers at their brother and leaned forward, 'I'm not eating until you apologize to me and Skye.'

The latter's eyes traveled toward her sister and at Rebekah's defiant look she also turned to Niklaus and nodded.

'For which indiscretion? There have been so many,' Klaus said patiently what made Skye snap.

'You didn't tell us that you weren't really going to die! We mourned you.'

'And you broke my neck!' Rebekah's voice was powerful and dangerously threatening. She was really hurt by what their brother had done.

'Yes, well, what kind of use would it have had if I told you? You would have tried to stop me. As for you, Rebekah, you threw away Elena's blood so I can't make any more hybrids.'

'Because you took me for granted!' screeched Bekah heatedly.

'That's what big brothers do, sweetheart!' Nik thundered back.

At Stefan's sigh, Skye's head snapped towards his and she swallowed her response to her brother's ignorance.

'Let me just name the million other people I'd rather be having dinner with right now.'

'Alright, fine. I'm sorry. I often forget how delicate you two are. Forgive me?' Klaus relented. It wasn't really the apology she had wanted, but it would do for now.

'I'll take it in under consideration.'

'Okay, good. Now, why don't you tell me about Rebekah's hunter?' Stefan uttered.

Curiously, Skye turned to Niklaus to hear the story as well. It seemed like this had happened after she became daggered and she was curious to what her family had been up to while she was gone.

'Right, Alexander. Nice chap foregoing the obvious issues.'

* * *

'Wait, we are talking about the Five?' Skye questioned confused in the middle of Nik's story.

'You know about them? How?' her sister asked with raised eyebrows. Seeing as she never was at the events of what was being described, Skye could understand why they would be curious of how she knew this information.

'Mother told me,' she said with furrowed eyebrows, 'the Brotherhood of the Five is legend amongst witches.' Not only had she wanted to study magic, she also loved the stories involving it.

'The weapon he is describing, it is impossible, but oh so compelling. I loved the stories,' Skye added.

'So, that's what this is about? A weapon?' Stefan asked in confusion and disbelief.

'Not just any weapon!' Bekah spoke up, extremely defensive.

'Rebekah, love, don't get ahead of the story,' Nik scolded her.

Both Skye and Rebekah pursed their lips. This was ridiculous. It was just a legend, a story. Some made up bullshit by a crazy witch.

'How is a weapon the answer to all my prayers?' questioned Stefan.

Her siblings and she shared a look, but kept their mouth shut. She wasn't the one who was going to give him that hope.

'Okay. Why don't we just skip with the theatrics and get right to the point?'

'Not quite yet, because in order to find this weapon, we need to solve the puzzle. Which seems to have disappeared.'

'What puzzle?'

Klaus raised his eyebrows in mockery. Stefan had to know this. Realization dawned on him and words left his mouth, 'The tattoo. What is it?'

'It's a map. It basically leads you to the treasure it holds,' Skye explained patiently.

'Fat lot of good a tattoo's gonna do, if we can't see it.' Rebekah sounded annoyed.

So the hunter in town wasn't just a regular hunter. He was one of the five. Even though Skye didn't believe in the weapon at the end of the map, she did believe in the special hunters. Especially now Rebekah and Niklaus confirmed that it was true.

'We can't, but someone else can.' Nik waved over the same pretty girl from earlier, 'Why don't you tell the hybrid to bring him in, love?'

The girl obeyed and walked out of the room while Skye and Stefan leaned to Klaus in curiosity.

'You see, the hunter was so eager to get to the bottom of his mystery tattoos that he mentioned there was only one other person that can see them.'

As soon as Skye caught sight of the Gilbert boy, she flashed up from her chair, but Stefan was faster. Niklaus, having anticipated this, flashed between the two and Skye hissed.

'I wouldn't. Lucky for us, young Jeremy here, is a bit of an artist.'

'I'm not helping you with anything!' Jeremy spat out and struggled in the grasp of the hybrid holding him.

Panic filled her to the core as she watched the scene anxiously.

The hybrid grabned Jeremy's hand and took his ring off. He tossed it to Klaus who caught it. He held it up for Jeremy to see.

'Oh, I'm afraid you are.'

* * *

Eventually Skye calmed down enough and they settled around the table once again. She could see Stefan wanted to know more so instead of letting Nik tell a story that would only be half understandable, she choose to tell him the general idea.

'There is a sword that helps decipher the map. With that it can be made possible to understand said map. At least, that is what I am told.'

'Yes, Rebekah found that out through some unfortunate events what led to all our siblings to be daggered including herself. My sister's boyfriend threw a slumber party that night. He and his brothers put us all down in our sleep. Elijah, Kol, Finn, and me.'

He looked at Rebekah in a way that spoke volumes. He obviously blamed her.

'How was I supposed to know?' questioned Rebekah defensively.

Nik raised his glass in a mock cheer, 'Cheers, to my sister's uncanny ability to choose men.' Sarcasm dripping from each word.

Stefan didn't care about that though and continued his questioning to have his answers, well, answered.

'I thought the daggers didn't work on you because of your werewolf side,' he pointed out at which Nik smirked.

'They don't.'

Klaus launched into the story while Skye took a few bites of her now cold food. From the corner of her eye she studied Stefan. The perfect slope of his nose, his defined cheek bones. He was certainly a sight for sore eyes. She had to bite her lip to hold in a groan and to make sure she didn't came over as some creep.

As soon as the story was finished, Skye was once again reminded of what a dick her brother was, she tore her eyes away from Stefan to look back at Nik.

'Go ahead, Rebekah. Tell him. Tell him what the hunter told you the tattoo leads to. What is this great weapon that could bring about the end of the vampire species?'

A sigh escaped her sisters rosy lips and her eyes casted down, 'A cure. He said there was a cure.'

With that Nik stood up, but Stefan immediately followed. Skye could see the disbelief clearly on Stefan's face.

'There is no cure for vampirism.'

'He's telling the truth, Stefan,' Skye pointed out. After hearing the story, she knew it had to be true. But even if the story sounded compelling, she knew what would await them if they found it.

'Then why wouldn't you have searched for it? Found it?' Stefan asked confused.

The sisters followed Klaus and Stefan to the parlor, their heels clacking against the floor.

'Because when the hunters drew their final breath that night, the marks disappeared from their body, the map was gone, the brotherhood of the Five extinct. For nine hundred years, there was not a whisper of another hunter, until our friend in there showed up in town.'

'Well, now we have the map, what do we do next?' Rebekah asked. Skye was just about to protest that they wouldn't be doing anything because finding the cure had consequences, but Klaus beat her to it. She really needed to learn to react faster.

'We don't do anything. You can't be trusted, little sister. You'll be blabbing this secret to the first boy who calls you pretty. I mean, it's pathetic, really, isn't it? How she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection. You'd think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception.'

'But, I haven't, instead I stayed with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life! You know, at least I fared better then Finn, Klaus left him daggered because he was tired of his judgment. Or worse, Skye! He took away every single moment of a life she could have lived by daggering her because he was to selfish and he didn't want to be destroyed by his love for her.'

At the end of her rant she was breathing heavily and Skye was staring at her with wide eyes. As her only sister they had quite a strong bond, but she never would have expected that Rebekah cared so much about her. To be mad that Skye her life was taken away from her. Rebekah wasn't only holding grudges for herself, she was also holding grudges for her. It warmed her heart and saddened her at the same time.

'No, Finn was a dullard. He was more interesting lying in a box. And I daggered Skye for her own protection.'

Skye was getting tired of hearing the same excuse over and over again. She knew Rebekah was right just as much as he did.

'You want the cure for Elena, don't you? So you can go back to mass producing your hybrids. That's why you brought Stefan here, because you knew that he'd help you even though he hates your guts! You know what? You can shove your cure,' Rebekah spat and marched away.

'Well, I hope you got what you wanted out of her before you chased her off,' Stefan spoke.

In response Nik turned to Skye and her eyes widened.

'She never would have told me what I needed to know. But she'll tell you.'

Disbelievingly, Skye pointed a finger at herself.

'What? Me? Are you out of your mind?'

'The map is useless without the tool to decipher it. She knows where the sword is. And you're gonna get her to tell you. You have a chance to save Elena from the very thing that is going to destroy her. You do care about her, don't you? You seem to have taken quite a liking in the townsfolk. The chance to save some innocent souls lies completely at your feet.'

Skye feverishly shook her head. She wanted to help, she really did, but the threat of Silas made her paralyzed with fear.

'Skye, please?' Stefan begged, green eyes locking with blue ones.

Reluctantly she looked at the boy, the desperation in his eyes, he wanted to save the girl he loved from herself and she got it. She did. Because she would have wanted it to. The cure was the most compelling story she had ever heard and Niklaus was right for playing on her morals to protect the people she saw as friends.

Even if that meant unleashing a monster.

If she could save Elena's life, if she could save the life of her friends, she was going to do it.

So she gave in. She bottled up her fear and her common sense and nodded, 'I'll do it.'

Her brother smiled pleasingly and held up his glass of whisky in toast.

* * *

By doing this she would betray her flesh and blood and it hurt her like hell. The silver dagger felt heavy in her pocket and she hated herself for even considering to do this. She was going to do this to the sister that loved her with all her heart, who she loved with all her heart, for a cure that maybe wouldn't be worth it in the end. For people that weren't lasting.

The only person on her side and she was going to ruin it. God, she hated herself. So much for a change. She came here to tell her bastard of a brother off and instead she was going to betray her only sister. It didn't feel right. But she had to do it.

When she entered the house she immediately felt the presence of her sister in the living room so that is where she went. Adrenaline rushed through her veins and anxiety made itself master of her.

As soon as Skye entered the room, Rebekah turned around and looked at her sister with a guilty smile.

'Sorry that I just left you there. He just makes me so angry.'

Skye swallowed hard and smiled shakily at her sister in response.

'It's okay. I get it. I would have done the same.'

Rebekah nodded in understanding because she got it. Skye took a seat on the couch and her sister did the same.

'Thank you, for standing up for me against Nik,' Skye uttered. She wasn't going to do this without telling her sister how much she cared for her.

'That's what sisters do.' Rebekah's smile made the guilt swirl in her stomach and she almost heaved a sob. Again, she swallowed hard and licked her lips.

'Would you want it? The cure, I mean?'

'I wanted it back then. The cure. I was willing to leave behind our family for it.' Her sister looked guilty while she didn't had any reason to be.

'I know you would take it. You hate being a vampire.' Rebekah added.

That made Skye realize that she hadn't allowed herself once to have the thought of the possibility to take that cure too. To become human. To not live with the blood lust and the feeling that she was a monster. And she realized that her sister was right. She would take it. She would be that selfish.

'You're right. I would take it. I hate who I am and what I feel and what I need to do to survive. I hate every little aspect of it.' Tears shown in her eyes but she stubbornly blinked them away.

'I want it more than anything in the world. To have a family and children. To have a love like that of Stefan and Elena. To have the kind of love they _had_.'

Rebekah nodded in understanding. 'I really did believe Alex when he said he loved me. He promised we'd be married. We even picked out a church. San Vittore in Brienno. You would have had a stepbrother.' She smiled shakily, tears had now gathered in her eyes too and the guilt kept swirling in her stomach like a tornado.

'I buried him. Even after everything. I laid him to rest in the place where we were to be married. What kind of hopeless fool does that?'

Skye couldn't do it. She couldn't. Rebekah was her sister. She didn't deserve this. The cure would have to be found another way because she wasn't going to dagger her sister.

She grabbed her sisters hands, 'You aren't a fool. You believe in love and happiness and you see the good in people. That makes you one of the most amazing people I know. Believing in love doesn't make you a fool, it makes you _**human**__._' Tears were now streaming down both of their cheeks and they threw their arms around each other. Skye nuzzled her head in the crook of her sisters neck and held on to her tightly.

They clung together like they were each other's lifeline and the love she felt for her sister was indescribably bright. There was something so warm, something that felt right, smelt right. She let her body sag, her muscles become loose.

Bekah gave her the respect of an equal but cradled her like a cherished child. In that embrace she felt her worries lose their keen sting and her optimism raise its head from the dirt. Perhaps the hope had been there all along, but without some love it was trapped, like crystals in a stone.

"Love hurts" is the biggest lie out there. Love heals, love makes people whole again and love fills them with the goodness they need to be as kind and loving as they were intended to be.

What hurts is betrayal, thoughtlessness, uncaring attitudes and careless gossip. What hurts is people being unfriendly, what hurts is bullying, harassment, selfishness, greed.

Love on the other hand is the greatest gift mankind ever received, a gift that lives on within us all. Love is a gift that needs nurturing - it is the truth within us that knows life cannot be given a price tag.

Love knows to be kind and never to hurt or kill.

Love is what we crave from birth, a craving that must be met by our new and loving earth-bound family. Love knows that a life is worth more than a pair of new shoes or designer makeup. Love is what can save us, make us fully human again.

Love- such a simple word but such an intricate meaning.

When they pulled apart, Rebekah melted her with a grin that brought Skye back to when they were kids. They laughed through their tears and they smiled at each other like they never had done anything else.

Slowly they moved away from each other and Rebekah stood up from the couch. Skye her eyes followed her sister as she left. Before she could disappear completely though, she called her back. Rebekah turned around and wiped at the wetness under her eyes.

'I love you, Becks.' The words were easy on her tongue and so normal to say.

'I love you to, Skye.'

A cooing sound make their eyes snap towards their intruders. Both Niklaus and Stefan walked into the room.

'How sweet of you. A little sister bonding. You really are a hopeless fool, Rebekah.' And with that he fished one of his own silver daggers out of his pockets. Skye stood up in shock while Rebekah looked at her in betrayal. Skye shook her head, willing her to understand.

'I was going to do it, but I decided that it wasn't worth it, Rebekah, I didn't know. I swear.'

Her sister turned back to Nik while Stefan held her back.

'Go right ahead. Laugh at the girl who loved too easily. But I would rather have lived my life than yours, Nik. No one will ever sit around a table telling stories about a man who couldn't love. Do it. Look me in the eye and do it, you coward!' Rebekah screamed hurt and Skye could see her brother's eyes water.

Skye was to shocked to move. Klaus avoided Rebekah's eyes and Rebekah yelled once more, 'Do it!'

In one swift move the dagger plunged itself in her sisters heart, Nik still avoiding her eyes.

Both sisters gasped as Skye stumbled back into the couch. Rebekah leaned forward and her skin began to gray and veins appeared. Her sister was desiccated in seconds and Skye could do nothing else but watch.

Once Rebekah was unable to stand on her own feet anymore, Stefan lifted her into his arms and carried her towards one of the other sofa's, avoiding Skye's eyes. He gently laid her body on the soft material while Skye could do nothing but look at her sister in horror. This was her fault for agreeing with this stupid plan.

Her brothers icy glare burned into her skull and her eyes moved to his.

'Well, that was predictable.'

In white rage she sped to her brother and slammed him against the wall.

'I could have convinced her! She wouldn't have to be daggered! Why do you always make everything so difficult!' she yelled in his face. In an instant Skye was the one against the wall with a hand wrapped around her throat. Flashes from the past clouded her mind, but she shook them away. Unlike then, he was perfectly calm now. His face was inches away from hers.

'Rebekah would have ruined everything. For once in your life, do what I tell you do. Or otherwise it's gonna be you with the dagger in your heart.'

The threat made her cringe but she pushed her brother away with all the strength that she had. Her chest was heaving and eyes threw daggers at her brother.

'I'll never forgive you for this,' she promised him.

Niklaus merely raised his eyebrows and turned to Stefan now he was sure that Skye wasn't going to do anything drastic.

'I have a plane waiting. I'll get the sword. My hybrids will keep an eye on Connor. You put Rebekah somewhere where no one will find her and make sure Jeremy forgets everything he heard today.' Klaus handed him the Gilbert ring.

'I'll take care of it.'

Skye noticed he kept avoiding her eyes.

'No one must know about the cure, do you understand? Not Damon. Not Elena. Nobody. If this gets out, it could mean all our deaths. So, if you tell anyone, I'll erase each and every memory from the lot of you...'

'I won't say anything,' Stefan promised.

'It's just you, me and Skye in this, Stefan. Some secrets are stronger than family.'


	18. Chapter 17 - The Killer

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"I'M NOT THE HERO, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WASN'T BRAVE."

* * *

Living in a big, empty house that wasn't even hers didn't help to dwindle Skye's sadness over losing her sister. It seemed like Skye was losing everyone she loved in a short period of time and she hated it. Having Klaus breathing down her neck didn't help much either. He left for Italy to dig up the sword and she needed to stay in Mystic Falls to keep an eye on Stefan.

When she had to tell that news to her other brothers, they didn't take it lightly. Of course Skye didn't tell them about the cure, but she did say that she needed to stay in town because Niklaus daggered their sister. Elijah feared for her safety, he was afraid she would land in a box again, while Kol was annoyed and wanted to kill Klaus. Skye didn't particularly blame him.

Apparently the hunter escaped Nik's clutches with Nate's head, a hybrid Klaus had made. So that was good to know. Not only were they trying to find a cure without telling anyone else, a hunter with supernatural power and werewolf venom was stalking around Mystic Falls.

April, the girl she met at the party a few days ago, kept coming to the house, but Skye pretended she wasn't there when that happened. She knew Rebekah had promised her to help find out more about her father's dead, but she could hardly tell Rebekah was laying daggered in a box. She felt like she was always running to catch a train, but she never quite made it.

Her brother called her to say that she needed to meet up with Stefan to talk about the hunter and she grudgingly relented.

After shooting Stefan a quick text to meet up at her house, she took a shower and blow dried her hair. When she was done with that she put on some cute clothes, it was Stefan she was meeting okay, consisting of a floral lace mini dress, peep toe pumps and some jewelry to complete her outfit. It didn't give off the vibe that she was trying too hard, but it wasn't that casual either.

The sound of the doorbell ringing indicated her guest had arrived. Skye pulled her face in a casual expression and opened the door.

She was met with the face of her impossible crush who had the most gentle smile on his face. The corners of her lips twitched upwards as her eyes did a quick assessment of his emotional state. He seemed reasonably okay, but Skye could sense he was on edge.

The girl stepped quickly aside to let him in and he crossed the threshold.  
Making sure to glance around, she closed the door again and turned to Stefan.

"Do the others know you are here?" Skye didn't have the time to give herself over to her feelings now. She needed to remain professional and cough up a plan to capture the hunter.

Stefan shook his head slightly. "They've been calling me, but I'm not answering them." He didn't seem happy with that statement.

"So you're ignoring them?"

His lips parted, but closed within seconds as he gave a stoic nod.

Skye hesitated, but then gave a nod and walked past him to the living room. Taking a seat on one of the couches, she poured both her and Stefan a drink. Stefan followed after her and took a seat next to her, accepting the glass of scotch. The girl took a sip of the drink and ignored the burning in her throat.

"Do you have any ideas on how to get the hunter out of the way? One that doesn't involve killing him, seeing we need his tattoo." Skye questioned Stefan curiously. The girl wasn't the best at conquering up plans and especially not when she was this close to the boy she liked.

"Well, I've been thi-" His phone beeping caught him off mid-sentence and a second later she felt her phone vibrate. They gave each other curious looks as they plucked their phones from their current spots. Unlocking her phone she noticed that the text message was from Jeremy. With a furrow of her brows she opened the message.

Her brilliant blue eyes widened at the text as she looked up at Stefan. The person in question looked at her with a tense expression. 'Connor has Jeremy,' They spoke up at the same time.

Immediately Skye stood up and began stalking across the room. "We need to get him out of there without harming the hunter."

"Yeah, and that will be nearly impossible with the others going on a revenge mission. We need to make sure they don't kill him." Stefan spoke just as tensely.

Skye nodded her head understandingly and sighed. "We need to point out the most logical things. Like that if they just come busting in, that the chance is big that Jeremy and the others get killed. We just need to hold them off long enough until we get Klaus permission to use his hybrids."

"You think he would just give that? He is obsessed with his hybrids."

The girl pursed her lips as she walked closer to him, "He needs to if he wants to keep that hunter alive. Give me an hour and I'll make sure we have them on our side." Stefan seemed to doubt this, but at her persistent look he nodded.

"Fine. Call me when you're done."

"Deal."

* * *

"Why are Matt and April in there? They just made this whole thing harder."

Skye had joined Stefan after making Klaus send one of his hybrids.

"I don't know, but we need to get them out. I will go through the tunnels while you and the hybrid go through the front."

After a carefully placed tilt of her head, he sighed. "You're one of the only ones who doesn't die of werewolf venom so you need to take the front."

Scrunching up her nose she looked at him like he was crazy. The last time she got werewolf venom in her system she had terrible hallucinations. At Stefan's pleading look she gave a small sigh and nodded. "Fine. But you owe me."

After discussing a bit more about the plan they headed to Alaric's loft where Elena and Damon where. Just before they entered the loft, Skye's phone began ringing so she send Stefan ahead. Turned out it was Dean who told her he would be there in five. Hanging up, Skye walked into the loft just when Stefan pierced Damon with a vervain dart.

Stumbling a few steps back, she watched the encounter.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked shocked.

"Damon had the right idea with the tunnels. But, I'm not gonna go in there if I can't count on him to do it my way." Stefan opened a map on Damon's phone as he looked back at Elena and Skye.

"If you can't count on him? You just vervained him." The brunette told him while looking back and forth between the two.

"Do you think he cares about April or Matt? He'll get Jeremy out for you, but then he'll go right after Connor, no matter who gets hurt." Skye told her sternly but with a hint of pity.

"Then I'm coming with you."

Before Stefan could protest, Skye opened her mouth. "No, you're not. You'll only be in the way. You can't kill him without feeling guilty."

"And you can? Jeremy is in there." Elena spat back. A flash of hurt crossed over her face, but she covered it up quickly.

"We will save Jeremy. You need to trust us on this one. We will get him out for you, I promise."

After a moment of hesitation Elena nodded and Skye turned to Stefan. They shared a look and in a flash they were gone.

* * *

Meeting up with Dean in front of the Grill she assessed the place. There wasn't a sign of anyone, but Skye knew better than that.

"There's no sign of anyone." Dean pointed out the obvious.

"Stefan is coming at him from the other side. He'll free the hostages, our job is to get Connor out alive. And use caution. He favors booby traps and ambushes." Skye told the nervous hybrid. If she was being honest, she was nervous herself. Dean nodded and walked closer to the door.

Just before he entered, Skye stopped him. "Let me go in first. I can't be killed."

The guy hesitated, but then nodded, his survival instincts winning from his sire bond. Hesitantly, Skye opened the door and peeked inside. Below her feet there was a trip wire attached to a bomb on the side of the wall. Her eyes moved down to the mat and her eyes widened.

Taking a few steps back, she noticed seconds to late that Dean hadn't noticed the blinking light underneath the mat. When his foot touched the mat, Skye flashed towards him just as the bomb exploded. Then everything turned dark.

* * *

When she awoke, she was less disorientated than she would have thought to be after being blown up. Everywhere around her was smoke and broken glass. Blood covered her body as she crawled towards a table and lifted herself up.

Spluttering coughs left her damaged throat as her eyes roamed around the room. Her gaze landed on Dean. A gasp left her lips as she stumbled towards the boy. Turning him over, her eyes fell onto his chest. A hole as big as his heart was visible and said organ was missing.

A strangled sob left Skye's mouth as she clutched onto his shirt. She should have protected him.'

Ignoring her own wounds she struggled to pull Dean towards the wall and leaned his body against it. Seeing his eyes were wide open she closed them with her fingertips as a tear crawled its way down her cheek. "You did real good. You were so strong and brave. You've died as a hero, Dean. Don't ever forget that." Her throat scratchy and burning she managed to keep in the sobs.

"Skye?"

Her head shot up as she peered through the smoke. "Jeremy?"

"Over here!" He shot back. Making her way through the rubble she stumbled upon Jeremy. His shirt was red with blood, but otherwise he seemed okay. "Where are the others?" Skye questioned him while concern raced through every vein.

"Elena went after Connor." Jeremy explained to her while letting out a cough.

A frown appeared on her face, but she just shook her head. "Come on, we need to get you out of here."

The boy nodded and with Skye's help he threw his arms around her and together they made their way out of the grill. Leaving behind pain, chaos and destruction.

* * *

"Are you okay?" His concern warmed both her heart and her body. It was a good burning instead of the burning she had felt since the explosion.

"I'm fine, Stefan. You should worry about Elena. She's gonna need all the help that she can get." Skye told him as she leaned back on the sofa, a nearly empty glass of scotch in her hand.

"I know that. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You didn't really have a choice in all of this."

The girl had to bite her lip to keep her smile from becoming too big. It was nice to have someone's concern and it was especially nice to have Stefan's concern.

"Well, are _you_ okay? After everything that's happened, it's understandable if you're a little messed up." He was not only dealing with a break up, but he was also dealing with people who didn't believe in him while he was doing everything in his power to get the cure for Elena. His heart was so big that Skye couldn't understand what she did to deserve him in her life.

"Damon knows now, so your brother is probably going to kill me, but it feels good that I don't have to keep this from him anymore."

"You shouldn't worry about Nik. He's not going to kill you or Damon. He needs you. How twisted that may sound."

"We'll see what happens. I need to go now, but I'll see you later?" Stefan asked her with a hint of desperation in his tone. Skye nodded softly, even though he couldn't see her.

"Yeah. Yeah, you'll see me later. Have a good night, Stefan."

"You too, Skye. You too."


	19. Chapter 18 - We All Go a Little Mad

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"PLEASE DON'T EXPECT ME TO ALWAYS BE GOOD AND KIND  
AND LOVING. THERE ARE TIMES WHEN I WILL BE COLD  
AND THOUGHTLESS AND HARD TO UNDERSTAND."

* * *

When Skye Mikaelson woke up early in the morning from a phone call, she had been a bit grumpy. There was one thing you could never describe the girl to be and that was a morning person. Some mornings were better than others, but most of the time she stayed in bed past ten. She wasn't a "cease the day by getting up early" person.

When the voice behind the phone call had filled her ears, the snappy comment she had on the tip of her tongue washed away like a wave. If there was one person who was allowed to wake her up so early in the morning, then that had to be Stefan Salvatore. Not that he would ever find out that he made her entire day better just by hearing his voice. She was an independent woman and all that.

While Stefan's news did make her feel like a rock was making its way down her stomach, it wasn't as bad as it would have been if it had come from anyone else than Stefan. Part of it also had to do with the fact that Stefan had called her to tell her about the situation without even needing to. Yes, they needed her help, but she was the first person Stefan called just so that he could share it with someone. While Skye was hoping for something leaning more to a romantic relationship, a friendship was a good start.

She had always been jealous of the relationship between Caroline and Stefan, how easy they got along with each other. Skye wanted their relationship to be the same. She didn't want it to be focused on passion and lust. She wanted it to be focused on trust, loyalty and friendship. That was something she had been firm in since she had some kind of sense of what love was.

Her relationship with her ex-fiancé had been rooted on that very subject, and she was planning to have all her future relationships starting with the same base. For Skye there wasn't any other way to love. It may seemed naive, but the original felt strongly about everything revolving around love and happiness. For her they came hand in hand. And it had already been proven once that such relationships existed.

You just shouldn't settle for less. That's where people made the mistakes. They think they aren't worthy of more, but they are. Everyone is a beautiful spec of light, an unique individual with their own hopes and dreams, no one is the same, but we're still all amazingly pure and wonderful. We **deserve **to be loved and cherished the _right_ way.

While Skye usually would have dressed up nicer, especially when she was in the presence of Stefan, the situation at hand was more pressing than changing into some cute clothes.

The wakeup call had consisted of Stefan informing her that Elena had stabbed her own brother Jeremy with a kitchen knife. In the throat.

Damon had informed Stefan that the döbbelganger had been hallucinating, imagining Connor who had been one of the Five, instead of seeing that it actually was her little brother Jeremy.

The boy had the luck that he was wearing a ring that could bring him back to live, and Skye was relieved herself because of this.

In the short time she had known him, she became connected to him in a way she didn't understand. It wasn't exactly romantic, but it wasn't all that friendly either. She knew Jeremy felt it to, but they hadn't discussed it yet. There was to much they had to worry about already. Their feelings didn't play a part in the bigger picture.

Stefan picked her up from the house she shared with Rebekah, sort of at least, since her sister was laying daggered in a box thanks to her lovely brother Niklaus.

After the events of last night, Skye was glad that there bond had grown stronger. There wasn't anything forced about their interactions anymore. While Stefan was worried about Elena, it didn't matter when it came to terms of how they acted around each other.

The car ride was filled with soft chatter about what was happening exactly with the brunette. The only speculation they had at the moment was that Elena was experiencing guilt, seeing it was her first kill, and in reaction to that guilt she was seeing things that weren't there.

Skye used to have a period of time in which she had the exact same thing happening, but that had been before she was daggered. There hadn't been an episode since she had woken up from her slumber.

When they arrived at Elena's house, Stefan cut of the engine and they got out of the car. The door was open so they could easily walk in. The moment they stepped foot in the living room Skye could feel the anxiety and annoyance pulsing through the room.

Stefan greeted them, but the eyes of the original were focused on the boy laying on the couch, seemingly sleeping peacefully. Blood coated his neck and the same blood also was visible on his sisters hands. If she had been a newly turned vampire, this had been hard for her, but she had learned to deal with her blood lust quite well.

Turning her attention to the others she caught the end of Elena's sentence, "Clean all the blood of my hands." This was followed by the brunette leaving the room and going upstairs. Skye frowned slightly, but before she could comment on it, a dramatic gasp was heard as Jeremy shot up, eyes wide open.

Locking eyes with the boy she smiled softly, "Hey, Jer. Welcome back to the land of the living. How are you feeling?"

Jeremy looked confused and questioned her, "What happened?"

Before Skye could answer him, Damon did it for her, "Long story, buy the e-book."

* * *

As Stefan was checking up on Elena, the original busied herself with helping Jeremy clean up while Damon was taking care of the blood in the kitchen. A wet cloak was grasped in Skye's hands as she carefully wiped the red liquid away from Jeremy's neck. The wound had healed completely, but Jeremy was still a bit sore. The boy in question was looking at her with an intense gaze, one that made her cheeks ting slightly red.

Biting her lip, Skye looked up at him and raised her eyebrows, "Something wrong?"

Jeremy shook his head and swallowed, straining her movements, before speaking up, "You just look really pretty today."

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at his words as she looked in his brown hues. While she was looking extremely ordinary today, she was wearing a beige silk top and jeans, he still found something about her worth it to compliment her. It warmed her heart and made heat explode in her veins at the same time.

"Thanks," Skye mumbled and pulled away, placing the cloak on the table. Moving to sit next to him, she felt his eyes burn into her the entire time.

Maybe this was the time to discuss that thing that seemed to be brewing between them. Looking down the original played with the hem of her shirt, before sighing out softly.

"We need to talk about this."

"About what?" Jeremy inquired dumbly. But she sensed he knew what she was talking about. It wasn't something they could ignore forever.

"You know what. This _thing_ between us. This... connection. I know you feel it to."

The boy seemed bolder than her, because he moved closer to her, placing two fingers under her chin and tilting her face up so that their eyes locked.

"You're right. I feel it to. I don't know what it is, but I don't hate it. Do you?" He asked softly, his eyes boring into hers.

Skye needed to think about his question. She didn't particularly hate it. It made her feel warm and giggly and unlike with Stefan she knew Jeremy and her had a chance. They could be together if they wanted to. It was less complicated between them. But Skye also couldn't deny that what she was feeling for Stefan was strong and there was a magnetic pull to him that Jeremy lacked.

She didn't know if it was the fact that Jeremy reminded her of her ex-fiancé or not, but she couldn't help but shake her head.

"I like it." And that was true. She liked everything about it, the butterflies and the heat, the way his eyes made her lose any time of sense.

This is why she didn't stop Jeremy when he moved closer, his face millimeters from hers, before his lips brushed hers. It was a delicate butterfly of a kiss. Encouraged by her response, he pressed his lips harder on hers. Moving them to capture her lips fully.

She had expected fireworks, tingles and desire, but it felt more like coming home after a long day and taking your shoes off, nestling yourself on the couch with a bag of potato chips. It felt like something comfortable, something you were used to, but didn't particularly dislike – it' was a wave of warmth that filled her up, spilling out from her heart and the warmth of Jeremy's lips on hers and rushing to every corner of her body: the cracks between her toes, the crooks of her elbows, the tips of her ears. He kissed her soft and slow and he tasted like November, like hot chocolate on stormy evenings and crisp autumn air.

But it wasn't fireworks. And weren't kisses meant to be addictive? She didn't mind kissing Jeremy. It felt... nice. But she also didn't mind breaking apart or stopping to catch their breaths.

Because of this kiss she realized three things, the first was that she wasn't _in_ love with Jeremy, she felt a strong connection to him, but she wasn't _in_ love.

The second thing was that the potential hunter seemed to have the exact same reaction as her. He didn't mind kissing her, he actually enjoyed it, but it wasn't like how he had felt with Vicki or Anna or even Bonnie.

And the third thing she realized was that Stefan had been at the bottom of the stairs for a few seconds now, staring at them with an expressionless face. Skye broke apart from Jeremy immediately and he didn't seem to mind.

Locking her eyes on those of Stefan, she felt the urge to apologize to him and explain that this was nothing. That they we're just trying to figure stuff out.

But before she could do anything stupid, like apologizing for kissing someone else while they weren't even together, Stefan directed his attention towards Jeremy and said coldly, "Bonnie texted me to remind you that you're supposed to volunteer at some occult exhibit at school."

Jeremy nodded and then looked back at Skye, giving her a small smile. They both knew where they stood right now. Skye returned the smile weakly as Jeremy got up from the couch and went to change to go to school, leaving the original with Stefan.

Skye got up from the couch shakily and swallowed against the lump in her throat. Her stomach was flipping and not in a good way. She was embarrassed and nervous and she felt like she just ruined every chance she had at starting a relationship with Stefan.

"That was not what it looked like." Skye started pleadingly as the boy in front of her raised his eyebrow.

"So you guys weren't kissing?" He questioned her, his face otherwise emotionless.

"Well, yeah, but.. -" Skye trailed off and looked away awkwardly. How could she explain that she wanted to see if she felt something for Jeremy, so that she could know if she had to give up on Stefan, and continue a relationship with Jeremy?

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, right? It's not like it's any of my business. You can decide who you want to kiss yourself."

His dismissing behavior send a pang of pain to her heart and she had to keep her hardest from letting tears fill her eyes. Skye couldn't show she was affected by his words, it would only make the whole thing worse. He would pity her if he found out.

"Yeah, you're right, what does it matter? You don't care anyway." She bit her lip, afraid she had said to much. But except of a twitch of his lips downwards, there wasn't any visual reaction from him.

A bang from the kitchen broke the tense atmosphere as they directed their eyes away from each other. Making their way to the kitchen they stumbled upon Damon. The girl was surprised that Damon hadn't noticed anything that had been happening in the living room, but she was glad for it, his snarky comments were already annoying enough as they were.

"Where did Jeremy go?" This only fueled the awkward air around them, but Stefan answered him nonetheless.

"Or maybe he didn't want to linger in a house where his sister just jammed a knife in his neck." Damon remarked thoughtfully and Skye wanted to snap his neck.

Before either of them could answer, Stefan's phone ringed. He plucked it out of his pocked and upon seeing the caller ID his brow furrowed.

"It's Klaus."

"Oooh, time to face the music. Pay the piper, dance with the devil." Damon sang joyfully and it only added to the urge to punch him in the face.

"You know, I'm glad you find this amusing. If he finds out I told you about the cure, he'll kill both of us." Stefan remarked bitterly and now Skye had the urge to punch him in the face.

"How many times do I have to tell you that he won't kill you? He needs you. And I won't let him." Skye snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning her hip against the doorway.

Damon just rolled his eyes and pointed at Stefan, "Quit avoiding him, that means shady. Shady people get outed."

Stefan seemed reluctant, but at her urging her obeyed and answered the phone call.

"I don't want to talk about it." He immediately spit out.

"Well, I can't imagine why, what with you ruining all my plans for a hybrid filled future." Her brothers voice was clear in her ears thanks to her heightened hearing.

"Well, it wouldn't have happened, if you hadn't sworn me to secrecy." Stefan exchanges a look with both of the and Skye nods carefully. It's better to stay on that road for now.

"Well, life's full of ifs, Stefan. But let's accentuate the positives, shall we? The hunter was one of five; we'll find another. It may take centuries, but we've got nothing but time, right?"

Okay, this was weird, why wasn't Nik lashing out like he always did? The only reason could be that he had something up his sleeve, but Skye couldn't figure out for the life of her what it was.

"You're using your calm voice today. Who's getting killed?" Stefan asked carefully, picking up on the same thing as her.

"Not you, if that's what you're worried about. But I am concerned about your beloved. Have the hallucinations started yet?" Niklaus requested to know.

If Skye hadn't been focused on the task at hand, she would have been annoyed that Nik called Elena like that. It only made her more aware of the fact that Stefan would never give her the time of day romantically.

"What do you know about that?" Stefan was on edge and so were Damon and Skye. How did Nik know that Elena was having hallucinations?

"I'll tell you. Where are you?"

Not willing to let Stefan handle this any longer, Skye walked over to Stefan and grabbed the phone out of his hand. Stefan probably could have resisted, but he was to flabbergasted to protest.

"Klaus. We're at Elena's." Skye spoke in the receiver, her expression tense and her words firm.

"Ahh, Skye. I see you're still fulfilling the task of making sure Stefan doesn't go blabbing to anyone else." Mirth laced his tone as Skye's hands clenched around the phone.

"What else would you expect? I'm not really feeling like laying daggered in a box again," Skye retorted back harshly. Then a sigh escaped her lips, knowing there were more important things to take care of at the moment, "Where are you?"

"It's very convenient. I'm at Elena's too." A knock on the door alarmed them of his presence as Skye hung up and trusted the phone back in Stefan's hands.

"Stay here." She ordered before walking towards the front door and opening it. She came face to face with her brother, but walked out on the porch, making sure Nik was following her.

"Sister. You know, this would all be a lot more civilized if I was just invited inside." Her brother commented as they faced each other.

Skye pursed her lips and straightened up, "That's not my choice to make. What do you know about the hallucinations? You do know something, right?"

Nik looked at her as if he was offended by her doubt in him, but mostly he looked amused, "I killed the original five hunters, remember? When one kills a hunter, there's a bit of a consequence."

A frown took over face as she tilted her head slightly to the side, confusing settling down on her. "What do you mean a "consequence"? These hallucinations are caused by killing the hunter?"

He smirked at her like she hit the nail on its head, "The hunters were spelled by witches to kill vampires; if you prevent one from fulfilling his destiny then he'll take you down with him."

Realization dawned on her as her eyes widened and a lump returned to her throat.

"You're saying that he wants to kill Elena? More exactly, those creepy hallucinations are making her to want to commit suicide?"

A nod to show she was right made her swallow thickly as she casted a glance at the house. There needed to be a way to stop them, right? They needed to keep an eye on her at all times while they figured out how to stop the hallucinations.

"She'll need to come with me now. I'll lock her up, keep her away from any sharp wooden objects. If we leave her alone, she'll take her own life before the day is out."

This made her head shoot back towards Nik as she shook her head, "No way. You'll just steal her away or something. I don't trust you with her, Nik."

He seemed to note on how she didn't say that he didn't trust **him**. Despite everything that transpired between them, he was still her brother and she stood on his side. But she stood there on her own terms. She wasn't willing to sacrifice innocent people for him anymore.

"If you worry that much about her, you can stay at the mansion to keep an eye on her yourself. I imagine you won't let her out and I think you can handle her, can't you?" He smirked devilishly, but Skye ignored it. She was weighing the options in her head, and while it was a good idea, Stefan and Damon would never agree. But this was for Elena's own safety.

Before Skye could decide though, Elena ran onto the porch, looking scared and frazzled. She was breathing heavily and looking behind her in fear. She was having one of her hallucinations.

Sharing a look with Nik she nodded and then casted an apologetic glance at Stefan, who was rushing to the doorway with Damon. The girl flashed towards Elena and grabs her after which she flashes towards the mansion. She was sure Nik was on her heels.

* * *

Skye knew the mansion on the back of her hand, so she also knew there was only one room without windows in the entire building. And she was pretty sure that that's the only way they could contain Elena. Dragging the brunette into the room, she ignores the struggle the girl is giving her. She tries to be as gentle as possible, but it's pretty hard with Elena moving and bending like that. Letting go of the girl she takes a step back as Elena whirls on her, fire in her eyes.

Not a second later her brother flashes into the room with a grin on his face.

"I apologize for the lack of windows; it's to preserve the art. And of course to prevent you from taking off your daylight ring and burning yourself to death in the sun." Nik said gleefully and Elena looked at him like he was crazy. Skye couldn't blame her. He was kind of crazy.

"I'm not gonna kill myself. I would never do that." Elena said firmly, sure of her own willpower.

"Oh, but you'll want to. I did. Problem is, I'm immortal." This makes Skye's eyes flash towards her brother, a frown taking over her face. Nik had tried to commit suicide? Hearing that would be hard on anyone.

"You went through this?" Elena seemed confused as a bit of her fire dwindled down.

"Yes, I did. For fifty-two years, four months, and nine days. I was tormented, in my dreams, my every waking moment, relentless, never ending torture. It was the only period of my life when I actually felt time."

He seemed awfully casual while saying this, but Skye knew him well enough to know it had really affected him. The subtle clenching of his fists, the slight crease in his brows. It all showed that it had been a horrible time for him and that thinking back to it was painful. Skye wished she had been with him in that period of time. But she had been laying in a coffin.

"So, you knew that this would happen if Connor died? That's why you got involved. Did Stefan know too? Did you?" The last part of her sentence was directed at Skye, obviously feeling betrayed. The Original wanted to apologize, but she hadn't known about the curse, so there was nothing to apologize for.

"No. All we knew was that he had to stay alive. We would have told you if we knew, Elena."

The brunette seemed doubtful and Skye felt a bit pissed that she didn't believe them.

"What else does Stefan know?" Elena was set on holding a grudge against Stefan and while Skye understood how hurtful it was to be lied to, she had to give Stefan the benefit of the doubt. Elena had known Stefan long enough to know that he only wanted the best for her.

"Well, that's one of life's little mysteries, isn't it?" Klaus remarked with a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. He headed towards the door, but Elena's voice stopped him.

"How did you make it stop?" She sounded scared, but slightly hopeful. She didn't want to have these hallucinations just as much as she didn't want to commit suicide.

"I didn't. Eventually it just stopped. The hallucinations tend to appear in strange forms."

Nik knocked on the door of the chamber and the door was opened by Chris, one of Klaus's hybrids.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Her brother shot over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. Skye casted one last glance at a frazzled Elena before following after him. Chris closed the door behind them.

* * *

"Stefan, stop yelling at me. I know you don't trust Klaus, but he is one of the only people that can keep Elena safe." Skye tried to calm him down. She knew he was already making up a plan to get Elena out of there and that wouldn't be in the best interest for any of them.

"You just let Klaus take her, Skye. Why would you do that? We could have kept her from harming herself ourselves." He sounded pissed, but also betrayed. He really felt like Skye had chosen her brother over him. And maybe she did. She had known Stefan never would have approved of it. Not when it came to Elena.

Maybe she had felt jealous about this. That he cared so much about her that he wouldn't even listen to logic.

But now she had to appeal to every bit of trust he had in her, to every feeling he had of her, how small those feelings might be. He needed to trust her on this.

"It's not that easy, Stefan. In time, Elena will grow so desperate that the only thing she can think about anymore will be making an end to her life. You guys would have been to lenient. You guys would have given her space. Space she can't have. It's for her own good, Stefan. I know you love her and that you want to protect her, but this is the only way."

It was silent for a while, but she could hear him breathing. Everything in her longed for her to touch him, tell him everything was going to be okay. But she couldn't. He was there and she was here.

"I can't trust him, Skye." He uttered eventually, half cold, half desperate.

"Then trust me." Skye shot back just as firm. Again, silence filled her ears as she pressed her eyes shut tightly.

"Damon won't like this." But she could hear she was convincing him. He was trusting her. Despite everything, he trusted her.

"Just tell him you know that Elena is safe. Look for something to help her. Something that will stop the hallucinations. That's the only way she'll be okay."

While she felt jealous that he cared so much about Elena, she couldn't help but wish the best for the girl either. She was her friend. If she knew that or not.

"I will. Keep me up-to-date, okay? Just... make sure she is okay."

"Of course, Stefan. I'll check up on her every hour and call you if something changes. Just find something that can help her. You may not think I care about her, but I do. She's my friend. I want her to be okay just as much as you do." Skye didn't know what else to say, but she wanted him to know that she did care and that it did hurt to do this.

"I'll call you as soon as we find something." Then he hung up.

Skye removed the phone from her ear and stared at it before letting out a sigh and pocketing her phone. Sinking down onto the couch Skye moved her fingers to her temples and rubbed them. Her head was aching and she had the urge to scream.

While a crisis had been averted for the time being, she still felt on edge. Nik had gone to the bar to get a drink, leaving her with Elena and his hybrids. Said hybrids avoided her as much as they could and Skye was glad for it.

They only made her think about how she failed to protect Dean. She knew it hadn't been her responsibility, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. Dean had been a good guy. All of those people here were. They just had the unlucky fate to stumble onto her brother, being ripped from their freedom in the process.

If she could have done something to help them she would have, but she was just as powerless against Klaus as the rest of them. Skye was one of the strongest creatures in the world, but she still felt powerless in all of this. And it was one of the worst feelings to possibly have.

Regardless of that feeling, she kept fighting against the wickedness of the world, refusing to give up the one thing that made her who she was. She was strong when it came to her beliefs and she wasn't going to give those up. Just like she would never give up her love for her brother, no matter how many awful things he did. Even when she hated him with all her heart, she couldn't help but love him just as deeply. They stuck together as one, always and forever.

Keeping up to her promise of checking up on Elena, she made Chris open the door for her, seeing he was the one with the key. She had to convince him a little bit, but it hadn't been that hard. Apparently Nik hadn't given him any direct instructions on keeping her out.

When she entered the room she hadn't been prepared to come eye to eye with an insane Elena Gilbert. Her arms were curled around her legs, eyes crazed and an audible gasp left her lips when Skye entered.

It broke her heart to see Elena looking so shattered.

"It's just me, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you." Skye said calmly, keeping her voice soft and gentle, trying not to scare her more than she already was.

The girl in question scrambled up and backed away from her, stumbling towards the bed. Whimpers and pleads left her lips and Skye's face broke in a grimace.

"Elena, look at me. Everything is going to be fine."

Elena rushed towards the bed and grabbed a lead pipe that was underneath it in despair. Immediately Skye backed away and widens her eyes. So much for security.

With the pipe clutched in her hands the brunette rushed towards her, intending on piercing her with it. Before the pipe bores it's way through her stomach though, Skye took a hold of it and kicked Elena in the stomach, which made her stumble back.

Breathing heavily the original assessed her. The döbbelganger seemed confused and pained. Her lower lip was trembling and tears were visible in her eyes. Taking slow steps towards her, Skye tried to keep her face expressionless. She was handling Elena like a skittish rabbit, something she looked like a lot at the moment.

All of a sudden Elena's rushed at her again, but instead of piercing her with the pipe, the girl throws her against the wall. Dazed by her head banging against the wall, she is moments to late to stop the attack of Elena again. The pipe broke through her skin and a burning pain spread through her like wildfire.

With eyes clouded with pain she watched as Elena flashed out of the room. Falling to the floor Skye whimpered in agony. The pipe had pierced her organs and blood was streaming heavily from the wound. Gritting her teeth together her hands clutched around the lead pipe. Settling her fingers tightly around the round structure she pressed her eyes close and pulled. The pipe slid out with ease, but that didn't make the pain any less.

Skye threw the pipe away from her and leaned against the wall. Her breath was coming out in short gasps as she felt her pockets for her phone before calling the now familiar number. In three rings the phone got answered.

"Skye? Is everything okay?"

The girl winced and tried to control her breathing, "Not exactly. Elena escaped. She's in bad shape. I tried to help her but she attacked me. Listen, you need to find her. Did you guys found a solution yet?"

It was silent for two beats before Stefan answered, "We found a way to fix her. Damon will go after her to talk her down. I'll meet you at the mansion."

Skye nodded stiffly, even though he couldn't see her, "Make sure he finds her fast. She doesn't have much longer."

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit. Caroline convinced Klaus to help."

Skye didn't know why Nik would have need any convincing, but she didn't feel like pressing.

The phone call ended and Skye lifted herself up from the ground. The wound had healed rapidly thanks to her being a vampire and the pain had disappeared completely. This didn't mean there wasn't a huge area of her belly and her shirt smeared with blood.

Stretching her limbs Skye walked out of the room and changed really quick before Stefan and Nik arrived.

Her keen hearing picked up on their entrance and she finished cleaning up before making her way downstairs. What she stumbled upon was a gruesome scene.

A cleaver was coming down at Chris his head, handled by the boy she had been kissing just hours before. And then it was over. Chris was dead.

Her eyes stung with invisible tears as she lifted her gaze to meet Stefan's. He seemed apologetic, but firm. This was the solution.

Jeremy was one of the Five himself now and the curse that had settled on his sister now lifted.

Elena was okay, but Chris payed the price. They all did.


	20. Chapter 19 - Brother's Keeper

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"SHE HAD A LOOK OF SUFFERING AND I WAS STRUCK LESS BY HER BEAUTY THAT BY THE EXTRAORDINARY LONELINESS IN HER EYES."

* * *

Delicate fingers held fluffy feathers, while trying not to get annoyed by the single stray of hair falling in front of her face. Not moving even an inch, knowing that the feathers were incredibly light and would float away at the most gentle gust of wind, she let her eyes roam around the room with bustling people. Everyone was busy with preparations for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant and Caroline, _of course_, was ordering them around.

This was how she got roped into helping with the decorations. Skye didn't particularly mind this, but there were more important things she could be doing right now. Like freaking out about participating.

The girl had been woken up by a screeching Caroline Forbes, who demanded to know why Skye hadn't told her she was on this list of participators. It had been a complete surprise for the original herself. It turned out that Rebekah had compelled a few people to get her in the pageant without her knowledge. If her sister wasn't already laying in a box, Skye would've daggered her sister herself.

She wasn't looking forward to making a complete fool of herself. Caroline seemed certain she could win, but Skye wasn't so sure. There was nothing special about her. At least not special enough to win a damn pageant. Caroline had showed her some pictures of the other contestants and every single one of them seemed like a better fit than her.

A few feathers slipped from her grasp and fluttered down to the floor. Eyes traveling down, an annoyed sigh left her pink petals, making the stray of hair detach itself from her face for merely a second, before landing in front of her eyes again. Bending down to pick up the fluffy pieces, more feathers fell out of her arms.

Scrunching up her nose in pure annoyance, Skye needed to take deep breaths to calm herself. This was not how she had planned to spend her morning. When she finally had the last feather picked up, a familiar voice filled her ears and she almost dropped all of the feathers again.

"Oh, I'm not depressed. I just want to rip into someone's artery and feed until I can't breathe anymore."

Subtly brushing her hair behind her ear, she turned her head slightly to the conversation. From the corners of her eyes she saw Caroline moving around, phone pressed to her ear.

"Well, you can't. As your sober sponsor, I am not going to let that happen. Try and sublimate." The blonde advised the person on the other end of the line. There was a thick silence for a moment, before a voice muttered into the receiver; "She said she has feelings for Damon."

This time all the feathers did fall out of her arms and Skye barely heard Caroline's answer.

"What?! She can't have feelings for Damon! He's... Damon. And you're... you. And I'm - revolted. You know, I'm gonna talk to her. I'm going to shake some sense into her clearly diseased brain."

Elena Gilbert had feelings for Damon Salvatore. It came as more of a shock to her than it should have. Of course she had known something was there, but in her mind Stefan had always been the better choice. It hadn't even been a choice in her mind.

Caroline seemed to have the same train of thought she seemed to have, if her reaction was anything to go by. Stefan just was the better boyfriend, no-one could deny that. Skye supposed it wasn't something Elena had wanted in the first place. But you can't help who you fall in love with. Not for the first time, Skye felt pity for the young girl.

Focusing back on the conversation, she caught the end of it; "And call Skye. I'm pretty sure she is freaking out because of the pageant and seeing you guys are like best friends now, she could really use some cheering up. She's has been staring at some feathers on the floor for like two minutes now."

Cheeks flushing red, the girl immediately began to pick them up. She couldn't hear Stefan's answer, seeing Caroline had already hung up, but she was too embarrassed to have followed the conversation further anyway. Straightening herself up, she saw the blonde walking towards her.

The original forced a smile onto her face, trying to play oblivious. A clipboard was clutched in her hands and Skye was surprised that the girl didn't look even the slightest bit stressed.

"You need to go to the salon before tomorrow. Because your hair is an absolute mess. I'm pretty sure you have a dress, probably something stolen from a princess or somethi-"

"I didn't steal anything! All my dresses are mine. And besides, I only have dresses that suited the first hundred years of my life. So technically I don't have a dress, but I can borrow one from Nik. And that one probably _is_ stolen. But do I really have to do this?" Skye pleaded with the girl, choosing to ignore the insult on her hair.

"It's the same thing. What's his, is yours. And yes, you really have to do this. Now get rid of those feathers, I've decided I don't like them." With that the vampire swung her hair over her shoulder and waltzt away, leaving Skye behind with a gaping mouth and wide eyes.

She had been messing around with those feathers for nothing!

* * *

After obeying Caroline's wishes, Skye her irritation levels had risen to the maximum. If someone as much as looked at her in the wrong way, she was certain she was going to snap.

The blonde also tried to stay out of the way of Elena and Caroline for the rest of the hour because she knew they would only fuel her bad mood with all that was going on.

This meant that she sometimes had to walk in the other direction because one of the two was approaching her. This seemed to happen more with Elena than Caroline though. Skye was positive that Elena still felt some kind of grudge against her for locking her up in Klaus his mansion without her permission and the original knew that a scolding would only make her angry.

Just when she was about to start on some flower rearrangements, her phone started ringing, causing people near her to turn their heads towards her. Sending a glare their way, she was getting bitchier by the day for some reason, she got her phone from her pocket before glancing at the name on her screen. Her heart skipped a beat at the caller ID before she hurried to pick up.

"Stefan?" The obvious excitement behind her voice made her cringe as her cheeks flushed red. Eyes sweeping around the room to make sure nobody heard her, she lowered her voice into a more natural tone. "What's going on?"

"Hey... uh... I kinda could use your help. Could you meet me at the hospital?" He sounded hesitant to ask her this, making Skye's brows furrow.

"The hospital? You gonna tell me what this is about?" Skye questioned with a hint of accusation in her tone. It was never good when Stefan asked for her help, especially not when a hospital was involved.

"I'll explain it when you get there. Please, Skye?"

Taking in a deep breath, the blonde nodded to herself before releasing it. "Fine, I'll meet you there in twenty. I need to get out of these pageant preparations without making Caroline smother me with a pillow when I'm sleeping."

A soft chuckle reached her ears, "Just sneak out. I'm sure she'll blame the jitters that you're supposedly having because of your participation."

A scowl painted her features as she hissed, "Please don't remind me! I'm going to kill Rebekah when Klaus finally undaggers her." Just the mere thought of traipsing around pretending to be a perfect little girl made her nerves stand on edge. She was a vampire, nothing near the princess like type they seemed to be seeking.

"Sure you will. I'll see you in fifteen." Skye noticed the five minute subtraction but chose not to comment on it.

Saying a quick goodbye, she hang up and dared a look around before making her way to the hallway and grabbing her jacket and bag. Rummaging through it to make sure she had everything, she made her way out of the door, trying to make sure that Caroline nor Elena would see her sneaking off.

Stumbling upon Matt and Jeremy was a surprise. When they heard Skye exiting through the door, their heads moved up to focus on her. Looking up sheepishly, the blonde pulled her hand out of her bag to give them a small wave.

"I see you guys are on pageant duty too?" Skye tried to convert them to that subject so they wouldn't question her obvious leave.

Matt lowered a box to the ground before speaking up, "Caroline's orders. She roped you into it too? That's a surprise. I wouldn't have thought that you'd be frightened by her, seeing you're an original and all." There was no accusation in his tone, he was merely making an observation.

"Everyone should be scared of the power of a Forbes. They're whirlwind's of women." The Original said with a smile, admiration in her voice.

Eyes flitting to Jeremy, she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, cheeks tinging red at the thought of their kiss. His mind seemed to go to the exact same thing if his smirk was anything to go by. What was it with all the men in her life who liked making her uncomfortable with their arrogance? Did she really look like a shy little school girl?

"Yeah, you're probably right." Matt laughed before taking a hold of a cart stocked with boxes and kegs full with alcohol. Pushing it towards the house, he gave her a smile in goodbye before disappearing inside.

This was also something that seemed to happen a lot, being left alone with people she doesn't want to be left alone with. It was like people knew exactly how to press her buttons.

"How are you doing?" Skye asked quietly, hopping from one foot to another. Jeremy jumped off from the back of the car, his feet making a thump when they collided with the ground.

"There's still the urge to be close to you, if that's what you mean." The words left his lips easily, like it was no big deal, making Skye want to punch him. She thought that after their less than spectacular kiss, he would be rid of the urge to be close to her, but apparently he was still feeling the attraction.

"Jeremy..." Before she could continue speaking, the boy had already closed the distance and pressed his lips to her cheek. Lashes fluttering close for a single second, a confused frown pulled at the corners of her lips. When he pulled back she could do nothing else but look at him in surprise.

"I want to be close to you because you're my friend. While I wouldn't _mind_ kissing you, I know we don't have what there needs to be for the kind of relationship you're looking for. Yes, I don't know why I have so much faith in you or why I feel so... attracted to you, but I'm sure we'll figure it out without feeling like we **need** to be together."

"What is it with you and doing the right thing? I've been alive for more than over a thousand years and I've never quite met someone like you." The blonde felt like the world was in a limbo. Jeremy made her feel like everything finally had clicked into place. He was the person that balanced her life. They both had figured out already that their relationship was more based on friendship than on romance, but that didn't make anything less confusing or weird.

"I will take that as a compliment." Jeremy chuckled before moving away from her and grabbing another cart. "Now go before Caroline notices you're sneaking out."

"I'm not sneaki-" Skye started to protest, but Jeremy's deep laugh silenced her.

"Yes you are."

* * *

"So what are we doing here exactly?"

When Skye arrived at the hospital, Stefan had already been waiting for her there. Unlike he told her he would, Stefan kept quiet of the reason for them being there. A part of her had an idea, but she wasn't willing to believe it. In her mind Stefan wouldn't be the person to do something so horrible.

Until now the only thing that he had done was walk around the hospital and look at patients files. He merely glanced at the patients, then at their medical records and walked ahead. It was driving her nuts. Stefan glanced at her once in a while, but she didn't get anything from his stares. So straight up asking seemed to be the right course of action. Not that she hadn't asked this exact question a million times already.

Sending a sideway glance, Skye crossed her arms over her chest, a look of pure annoyance etched on her face. When he, again, didn't answer her, something inside of her snapped. Hand reaching out to grab his arm in a vice grip, she quickly scanned the hallway for an empty room. Pulling him along despite his protests, she guided them into a closet and shut the door quietly before letting go of his arm and swirling around to glare at him.

"We've been here for ten minutes now and you promised me to tell me what the deal here was. But you haven't. You can't do that to me, Stefan! I've done everything for you, without question. I've went against my family for you, without asking anything in return but your trust. There is no doubt that I would do anything for you and you still don't tell me things! I'm not some toy you can use, Stefan. I want, no need, you to tell me what's going on."

By the end of her rant Skye was fuming. She felt used and manipulated and she never wanted to feel like that ever again. It was obvious that her words hit Stefan right in the gut, if his facial expression was anything to go by.

Not losing any ferocity in her gaze, she began to open her lips again, not being done with what she had to say. Skye just wanted to let everything out once and for all. But before she could even form a word, hands came up to cup her face and before she knew it, the soft brush of lips against hers made tingles shoot down her spine. Eyes wide because of his actions, it took her about one point three seconds before she realized that she was kissing him back.

Skye felt a smoldering heat deep within her at the sensation of Stefan's lips on hers. He slanted her head further, deepening the kiss. Sparks flew in every direction, and the world was slowly disappearing around them, along with all of their worries, their troubles and their problems. He made her feel like none of that mattered. She honestly never knew a kiss could be so intimate and electrifying.

Hands moving to his shoulders, Skye had to try her hardest to clear her mind and let her instincts do their job, because a small part at the back of her mind was screaming at her that this wasn't supposed to be happening, that Stefan still had feelings for Elena and that she deserved better than to be someone's second choice.

With this in mind, she pulled away, pushing him back, heavy breaths leaving parted lips. Stefan's forest green hues fluttered open and his breath was equally as heavy. He didn't seem really surprised that she had pushed him away, having expected this already. Skye could do nothing else but look at him for the first few seconds, disbelief and shock written on her face, before she started to shake her heart.

"You can't do that. You -you can't mess with my feelings like that. It's not right, Stefan. You love Elena. You can't give me the hope of something more if you're not willing to live up to it. I'm not someone who just goes around kissing someone without any feeling behind it. I'm only in it for something serious and you are obviously not, so please, don't do this. I beg of you." Skye ended up pleading, tears of frustration visible in her eyes.

She hated how vulnerable she was around him. He touched parts of her no one had ever reached before, not like this. She thought she knew what love could do to a person, but it was now that she realized that she had never explored every part of it until she met Stefan. It was kind of ridiculous really, she had only known him for about half a year and she was already crazy in love with him.

Being in that coffin for nine hundred years had affected her. Unbeknownst to her, she had built brick after brick to create a sturdy wall to protect herself from a broken heart. Skye wasn't the same person anymore as before.

Her skin had got thicker, her heart stronger and her mind tougher. Instead of always being kind and loving, she know had the guts to stand up for herself, she realized it was okay to have bad days and snap every once in a while. It was a human thing to do.

And despite her craving for blood, the immortality, the speed, the strength and the manipulation, Skye was still beautifully human at heart. But she also wasn't the little girl anymore she used to be. The original had grown up, because she had to, not because she wanted to.

Blue and green clashing together, she had a hard time holding Stefan's gaze with the intensity he was looking at her. His eyes searching her face, his lips parted, before he closed them again and nodded.

This action stung her more than she cared to admit. Maybe a part of her had thought he would choose her, tell her that he didn't love Elena anymore, that he was willing to go for this full force ahead. But she had seen it coming, so she swallowed the hurt away and muttered softly, "You ready to tell me now what we're doing here?"

Stefan took another step back from her and sighed, trying to ignore what had just transpired between them. "We need the tattoo to spread if we want to find the cure and the only way for that to happen is for Jeremy to kill vampires. Seeing we don't have any vampires running around town that we, uh, are willing to give up, we need to make new ones."

He seemed as happy about this revelation as Skye. Not at all. Eyes narrowing into slits, the blonde clenched her teeth together before trying to talk as calmly as possible, "So you want to murder innocent people just to find a cure that probably will bring more trouble than it will cause good?"

"I'm not happy with this either, Skye," Stefan admitted sorrowfully.

Shaking her head in disgust, she moved to leave the closet they were in, brushing against Stefan's shoulder on the way out. The latter followed behind her, trying to convince her that this was the only way.

"Skye, please, there is no other way."

Twirling around to face him, she was ready to snap at him, before her eye fell on a police officer further down the hall. The man guarding the door had also noticed them, if the way he was looking at them in suspicion was anything to go by.

Pursing her lips, she casted a look at Stefan, before moving towards the police, already regretting what she was going to do. The Salvatore seemed confused by her actions, until his eyes fell on the police officer too. Trailing behind her, he studied Skye carefully, trying to figure out if this meant she was helping him or not.

Coming towards a stop before the man, she fancied a charming smile.

"Can I help you?" The officer questioned her harshly, taking his duty very seriously.

"Yes, actually," Skye admitted, before staring him in the eyes and letting her pupils dilate, "Could you give me and my friend some time alone with the person inside this room? He will be safe with us."

The officer nodded in a daze as Skye showed her teeth in a blinding smile, "Thank you! Also, you won't remember any of this in about an hour." She added, before patting him on the shoulder and following his leaving frame with her eyes.

As soon as he was out of sight, her expression turned serious again and she motioned for Stefan to follow her into the room.

A male patient with shaggy brown her and a cut above his brow was locked to the bed with handcuffs, making it obvious that this man was a criminal in some way. The man noticed them immediately, an expression of confusion settling over him. "Who are you?" He questioned.

Moving closer to the man, she ignores his question and asks, "Why is there a cop outside your door?"

This made the man even more confused, but he answered her no to less, her charming smile making him slightly dazed, "I'm a convicted murderer."

Smile slipping from her face, her gaze became sharp. As a vampire she could understand it a little bit better, but she had no respect for a human being taking the life of another. They only did it for fun, not to stay alive. It was sick.

"Are you guilty?" Skye continued her questioning, this time adding manipulation.

"Of course I am." He answered without a thought, his mind cloudy and his eyes hazy.

His answer caused her to close her eyes for a second before opening them again and asking the last question. "Do you have any regrets?"

The man shook his head, "Only that I got caught."

A sigh left pink petals before she sank her teeth into her wrist, ignoring the terrified look of the man, before she pushed her wrist against his lips and forced him to drink the sanguine liquid dripping from the wound. The man struggled under her grasp, but was forced to drink it eventually. As soon as she was sure that he had enough blood in his system, she pulled back and gripped his head between her hands, before twisting. A snap was heard as the man's lifeless body relaxed on the bed.

Skye stepped back, ignoring Stefan's gaze as she left the room, soon leaving the hospital all together, without speaking a word to the boy who made her heart go crazy.

* * *

After leaving Stefan alone in the hospital, Skye had been on her way home, but remembered the promise she made to Caroline. Because of this she ended up going to the salon to do her hair, returning her locks to a honey blond color. Her hair had also grown considerably since she cut it last, a few inches below her collar bones, so that didn't need much work anymore. At the pageant she was going to curl it and put it up anyway.

She also did her nails, letting them be painted into an ivory color to fit her dress, one she had decided on after mentally going through the dresses he owned. Skye still needed to pick that one up, but she had decided to do that on the day of the pageant itself, trying to delay her visit to her brother.

While all the work done was refreshing, she was still down and exhausted from everything that happened between her and Stefan. Instead of continuing to shop, what she usually would have done on any other day, she picked up some food at the Mystic Grill before going home.

The big house still felt empty without her sister there, so after finishing up her food she called Elijah, still keeping to the promise to call every day. They talked a bit about what he was doing, but he was pretty vague about the subject, not giving much details.

Skye already knew Kol and Elijah had parted ways, having heard this from both brothers. They also chatted about the pageant and that Rebekah had roped Skye into it. Elijah had been amused by that.

After her conversation with Elijah, she called Kol and had a similar conversation with him, only this one included more laughter and, predictably, scolding. Talking to her brothers felt good and she was glad that it distracted her from Stefan.

It was already pretty late after she had eaten and talked to her brothers, so she took a shower to make sure she looked okay for tomorrow and went to sleep.

* * *

Swirling around in her chair, curling iron in hair, she tutted her lips and let her eyes roam over the dresses April Young was showing them. The girl in question had been quiet with her questions regarding Rebekah because of some miracle, what Skye was grateful for, and now she could actually get along with April better.

One of the dresses the girl was holding was a deep red, flowing to the bottom with a sweetheart neckline and the other was a tight, one shoulder dress with layers. If Skye was being absolutely honest, she hated the blue dress.

This is why she said, "Red," at the same time that Caroline and Elena said, "Blue."

Sharing a look with the girls, she shrugged and turned back to the mirror to finish her hair.

Skye had started a bit late with her preparations, seeing picking up her dress took a bit longer than expected. It hadn't been awful, per say, but she could have done without talking to her brother. Apparently he was going to the pageant with Caroline because of some deal, so he had been getting ready when she knocked on his door.

He had been pretty willing to give her dress, including a pair of shoes and jewelry. She had declined the necklace he had offered her though and instead had opted for the one she got as a gift about a thousand years ago from her mother, the one that used to help her contain her magic. Skye wasn't willing to think of the necklace as something bad, just because it was her mom who made it. It fitted with her outfit, so she was going to wear it.

"Really? The blue seems a little safe," April said worriedly, casting a glance at Skye, seeing she had chosen the red one. Not offering commentary, Skye put down the curling iron and went to work with the pins.

"Safe is good when it comes to the judges," Elena tried to convince her gently, Caroline nodding along before speaking, "She's right. Gracie Lockwood had a three-foot slit her year and practically got laughed off the court."

All of a sudden Skye was very glad that her dress didn't have a slit. She had kept it reasonably safe, opting for a floor length gown made of chiffon, with cap sleeves and lace embroided on the bust. The color of the dress was a greyish white and it complimented her skin tone fairly well. For shoes she had platform sandals, heel version, with a crisscross strap with rhinestone embellishments. Jewelry insisted of a large halo marquise platinum ring, a classic diamond tennis bracelet and her necklace.

The opening of the door alerted her of someone else's presence and through the mirror she saw Damon walking in.

"She got my vote," Damon told them in regards to the comment Caroline made about this Gracie girl.

Catching Caroline throw something at him, he caught it just when it hit his stomach.

"Get out, lurker!" Caroline snapped at him before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ouch," Damon said sarcastically and put the object down.

Putting in the last pin, she spins around once again and watches the scene with furrowed eyebrows.

"Where's Professor Shane?" Caroline questions him, Skye having already been filled in about him, so there was no need to keep it a secret from her.

"Check the judges' table," Damon answered, making Skye frown. The creepy professor was going to judge her? Giddy.

Caroline starts to push the door closed with the black haired vampire in the doorway, but Damon puts his hand up and pushes it back open. Caroline rolls her eyes before she starts to walk back towards Elena.

Damon offers his attention at April and smirks, "Red one, definitely."

Caroline stopped in the middle of the room, midway between Elena and Damon with her arms crossed.

Crunching up her nose, Skye comments, "You know what, the blue one is definitely better."

She threw a smirk at Damon before getting up from her seat and walking over to the folding screen to hide herself behind it, seeing she really needed to put on her dress.

"Hey! I am your escort, I think you should be nice to me," Damon shot towards her, but he didn't sound very offended. Skye rolled her eyes, but ignored him further.

"We've already agreed that the red one is a little bit too showy," Caroline comments bitingly, not at all happy with Damon interfering.

Shedding herself of her bathrobe, the blonde grabs her dress from a pin of the wall.

"It's a pageant. That's the whole point."

Skye rolled her eyes as she stepped into the dress and hoisted it up.

"Did you win Miss Mystic last year? No. I don't think you did."

"Neither did Elena and she wore blue."

"Nobody cares what you think."

"I care," Skye heard April's voice softly. While the blonde rather had Damon not deciding on which dress to pick, she did agree that the red one was better, despite the comment.

"See? April cares. Red, right, Elena?"

Like hell Elena was going to agree with Damon, she seemed pretty put on the blue dress.

Surprisingly, it wasn't a denial that left Elena's lips, "The red is pretty."

Popping her head beside the screen, she looked at Elena in utter confusion and muttered a, "What?"

"And my work here is done," Damon directed to no one in particular, shooting her a wink before leaving the room.

Skye turned her attention to Elena seeing she was still flabbergasted by her answer. It was like she was compelled by the Salvatore to agree with everything he said, except Skye knew that couldn't be true.

"Uh, what happened to thirty seconds ago when you hated the red one? What happened to safe is good?" Caroline seemed just as confused as her and maybe even a little hurt.

"Skye liked the red one too," Elena commented, before shaking her head and focusing her attention on April, "Whichever one you want to wear, April."

Before any of them can answer, she leaves the room, Caroline muttering, "What just happened?"

Still weirded out, Skye moves back behind the folding screen and makes sure her dress fits perfectly. "I have no idea."

Caroline probably shook of her daze, because her attention was now focused on Skye as she spoke, "Are you ready yet? I want to see how you look."

Skye nodded to herself, breathing deeply in and out before stepping out behind the screen, her dress pooling on the floor.

A soft gasp was heard from April, as a large smile spread across Caroline's face. Moving towards the mirror, Skye couldn't help but look in utter awe at her reflection. She looked beautiful. Hand moving up to grasp her necklace, she let the digits move over the smooth texture as her cobalt blue hues scanned over her entire appearance.

Behind her April spoke, "You are so going to win."

Body twisting around to look at April directly, Skye frowned before shaking her head, "What are you talking about? You're beautiful, April. We have equal chances. Don't put yourself down because you're really special, okay? I'm really not that extraordinary. I'm sure you'll catch the judges' attention more than me."

April didn't seem to belief her words, but she did seem grateful for Skye trying to cheer her up. There was really no reason for April to be so insecure, Skye meant every word she said.

"Well, hurry up, April. The pageant is about to start," Caroline ushered April behind the screen for her to get ready, while Skye turned back towards the mirror and tilted her head slightly to the side, a small smile crossing her face. Rebekah would be so proud of her.

Wiping under her eyes to make sure her make-up wasn't about to get ruined from her emotional outburst, she almost didn't notice Caroline coming up behind her.

"What's wrong? You look really pretty," the girl asked her, worry in her gaze. In the time that Skye had known Caroline, she came to discover that the vampire had a soft and kind personality, with a sassy bite to it. They had become pretty good friends.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just -I miss Rebekah. She would have loved to see me like this," she smiled sadly, blinking away tears.

Caroline seemed to have genuine sympathy for her, despite the fact that Caroline didn't like Rebekah very much.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said softly, resting her head on Skye's shoulder, looking at her through the mirror.

"It's okay."

They got interrupted by April stepping out behind the folding screen, the red dress flowing perfectly around her curves.

Skye smiled, "You look beautiful, April."

Even Caroline nodded reluctantly, having to agree with the statement.

Well, this was it, time to make a complete and utter fool of herself.

* * *

It felt like a Deja vu, descending down the stairs like this, with all eyes on her. Swallowing her nerves, she found her brother's eyes for a blink of a second, before Caroline announces her, "Skye Mikaelson accompanied by Damon Salvatore."

The latter moved up to her, linking their arms together, a smirk she really wanted to slap off attached on his face. Keeping the smile painted on her features, she blushed shyly at the applause they received.

"I haven't heard a thank you leave your lips just yet," Damon commented as they walked to the dancefloor.

Shooting a glare at her escort, she sighed, before reluctantly muttering a thanks just when the music started and they bowed to each other. Hands moving to hover just centimeters apart, they began the routine they both knew to heart. Skye because she had practiced it with Kol moths ago, seeing their dance lessons didn't only consist of the Waltz, they had been having too much fun to stop. Damon because he had danced with Elena last year for her pageant, seeing Stefan hadn't showed up.

Damon hadn't been her first choice to escort her, but with Stefan out of commission and April originally being paired with Jeremy, she didn't have much choice. Of course she had always could have chosen to let Matt escort her, but she didn't feel okay with dancing with the crush of her sister. He had to escort April now anyway, seeing Jeremy didn't show up. Skye knew the reason behind it, but she was trying really hard to push it to the back of her mind. She was only going to offer this piece of information if they asked.

They finished the dance with relative ease and Skye had to admit that Damon wasn't the worst dance partner. She knew this already, of course, but she just hated to admit it. After receiving their applause, they made their way towards the others.

They seemed to be in a heavy discussion as their features showcased worry, eyes roaming around the garden, looking like they were searching for someone. Immediately Skye knew who they were looking for and stopped Damon before they could reach them. He turned to her with raised eyebrows, inquiring her to speak.

"They're looking for Jeremy."

"So? He's probably just at the bar or something."

"Damon, what has been going on these last few days? Jeremy isn't at the bar," she willed him to understand, gaze firm.

Realization dawned on him before an annoyed expression crossed his face. Skye nibbled on her lip gently as they finally made their way over.

Elena turned to them when she noticed her presence, immediately shooting them questions, "Have you guys seen Jeremy? I'm worried."

"Do the math. Emo teen, open bar, it's fine," Damon lied easily, Skye nodding along, but trying to showcase some worry, knowing they otherwise wouldn't belief her siding with Damon.

"Matt said that Jeremy's been having nightmares about killing vampires and he's been hiding it from me."

This news was brand new to Skye. Eyes widening in shock, she wondered why Jeremy hadn't told her about this. They were friends, right? They had a connection. That had to be enough for him to trust her with these things.

"Relax, I'm sure he's fine," Damon tried to calm her.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling."

"If I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried. Let it go. I'll go look for him."

Elena looked at Damon for about ten seconds, before nodding and muttering an okay, surprising Skye for the second time that day.

As Damon walked away, Skye shot them an apologetic look before following him, telling them that she was going to help him look for Jeremy before she had her next task.

* * *

Skye had never smiled so much in a life time. People kept approaching her to talk about her family, about everything she had done for the town, about her academic career. Skye had to bluff her way through it the entire time, having neither done anything for the town or having any sort of academic background. She didn't go to school here and she had been too busy to do anything like volunteering. She felt like a fraud.

All these girls had done so much for the community and here she was, being compelled in. She really hoped she wasn't going to win, it would only be fake.

Skye had seen Jeremy returning, but she had been too busy with talking to an elderly woman to go see him.

About five minutes after she spotter Jeremy, her phone rang. She had hidden her phone in her bra, having followed Caroline's advice. Pulling it out discreetly, Skye casted look at the caller ID before sighing. Her thumb moved to the decline button before she changed her mind and pressed on the green button instead. Moving her phone to her ear, she turned away from the crowd.

"Skye. Is Jeremy there?" Stefan's voice sounded scratchy and his breath labored. A frown pulled at the corners of her lips, her brows scrunching together in confusion as she tried to look for Jeremy in the crowd. Just when she was willing to give up the search, she was him slipping inside with Elena following after him.

"He just went inside. Elena is going after him. What happened?" Worry lacing her tone.

"Don't leave them alone together! Jeremy isn't in his right mind, he stabbed me and refused me to show how much the mark has grown."

Orbs widening, she was already moving through the crowd towards the house, ignoring the looks of the people she pushed out of the way. She definitely wasn't going to win now.

"I'll see you in a bit," Skye hurried to say before hanging up and slipping her phone back in its previous spot.

Skye enters the room the siblings disappeared in and notices the dire of the situation in an instant. Jeremy is hovering over Elena, a stake clutched in his grip, ready to finish her off.

Flashing towards the boy, she grabs a hold of him and pushes him against the wall. Jeremy tries to fight her off, but her strength isn't a match to hers, despite his extra power because of the hunter's curse.

Her eyes flash towards the doorway as Matt enters the room, his eyes wide because of the shock. Keeping a tight grip on Jeremy, she walks closer to Matt before realizing him and pushing him towards Matt. "Get him out of here!"

The blonde boy shakes of his daze and grabs Jeremy, pushing him out of the room.

Averting her attention towards Elena, she rushes towards her and kneels besides her. The brunette is desperately trying to claw at the stake in her neck, wanting it out. Skye pushed her hands away gently, shushing her, "Let me do it, let me do it, let me do it."

Digits enclosing the wood, she pulls it out easily. Elena breathes a sigh of relief and continues to gasp for air, having been without it for so long. Skye helps the girl sit up, pulling her against her while she is trying to catch her breath.

Noticing the presence of someone else, her eyes move up to see Stefan standing in the doorway, staring at the scene in sorrow.

* * *

April won. Skye wasn't really broken up about it, mainly being happy for the human girl. She deserved to win.

Apparently, if a hunter killed a vampire, their instincts grew stronger, causing Jeremy to want to hurt Elena. Stefan had told the brunette the truth, causing Elena to be mad at him, which Skye understood. It wasn't something you just forgave and forget.

After the whole thing Skye just wanted to shower and crash, but her plans got changed abruptly when Stefan showed up at her door. She had just finished taking the pins out of her hair when the doorbell rang. Still in her dress, she had gone downstairs and opened the door to see Stefan with a bag of luggage.

He told her that Elena moved in with them and he couldn't really be around her right now, so he needed somewhere to stay. Skye agreed to take him in, despite the tension between them. She wondered why he didn't go and stay with Caroline, but she wasn't really feeling like asking.

Now they were sitting in her living room, a glass of bourbon in his hands and a cup of tea in hers. They had been quiet for a while now. Skye didn't know what to say, opting to stare at her tea instead.

"I owe it to her," Stefan's voice broke the silence. Eyes flitting towards Stefan, she lowered her mug to gaze at him. "Okay."

"I love her."

Skye has to try her hardest to keep her face emotionless as she nods.

"I'll always love her, but I'm not doing this because of that," Stefan added, making Skye look at him in confusion, "I'm the reason she turned into a vampire. Because she was coming back for me. I ruined her life. She's changed. She isn't herself anymore. I -I owe it to her."

Skye could do nothing else but stare at him. What did he mean with all of this?

"Skye, I like -" Stefan started to say, making Skye's eyes widen in disbelief.

"I think Elena is sired to Damon," the original blurted out all of a sudden, cutting Stefan off in his sentence. She didn't know what overtook her. For some reason, she didn't want him to finish, afraid of what he might say. She wasn't ready for that.

Now Stefan was the one who could do nothing else but stare, his lips forming the word, "What?"

"I think Elena is sired to Damon. It -It's obvious really. Ever since she turned into a vampire she is doing everything he says without question. It didn't come to me immediately, I don't know much about it, but I've seen it before and this thing between Elena and Damon looks exactly like it."

Stefan still seemed like he didn't belief her, like he didn't know she was talking about, so Skye thought back to what she had heard about Elena's feeding troubles, "When Elena started feeding, who said that she could only drink blood straight from the vein?"

The Salvatore looked at her in realization, "Damon."

"And when she tried to drink from animals?"

"She couldn't keep it down," Stefan leaned forward in his seat, as Skye copied his movement.

"And blood bags?"

"Same thing."

"Name one vampire in the history of vampires who couldn't drink blood from a blood bag. Damon said she couldn't, so she couldn't," there really wasn't a vampire out there who couldn't hold down blood from a blood bag, sure, most vampires preferred fresh and warm blood, but they could still drink from a blood bag if they wanted too.

"Damon likes the red dress. Elena likes the red dress," Skye continued, everything making sense to both of them now.

"Damon says kill Connor and she kills Connor," Stefan realized, eyes flashing at Skye.

"Elena's sired to Damon," Skye said once more.


	21. Chapter 20 - We'll Always Have Bourbon I

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"IT'S A FITTING PUNISHMENT FOR A MONSTER.  
TO WANT SOMETHING SO MUCH—TO HOLD IT IN YOUR ARMS  
—AND KNOW BEYOND A DOUBT YOU WILL NEVER DESERVE IT."

* * *

Her fingers twitched at her side, blond locks framing her porcelain skin, the ache to touch the boy in front of her almost impossible to ignore. Stefan was looking at her with such an intensity it made her stomach flutter, unfortunately it wasn't linked to anything romantic at all.

After realizing Elena was sired to Damon, he couldn't stop obsessing about it. Neither could Skye, really. It didn't happen often and she was worried for Elena, she didn't know how much of her free will would be taken away because of this.

Elena had become her friend, despite their differences, Skye wanted the girl to be safe and happy, but she wanted her to be so on her own terms, not because of some freaky sire bond. The blonde knew it was a bit different for Stefan, he still loved Elena and this would give him hope for another chance with her.

It hurt to think about them getting back together, but Skye just had to suck it up. She'd been moping quite a lot lately, it was time for her to take control of her feelings and try and be happy. Just because she couldn't be with the boy she liked didn't mean that she had to stop living.

Focusing on the task at hand, Skye sighed. They had been going at this for hours, basically the entire night, seeing morning light was already starting to trickle in through the blinds. Stefan didn't want to believe Elena was affected so strongly by the sire bond, but all the evidence was there.

"This is a terrible mess," Skye spoke aggravated, this whole thing was causing her a headache.

"We don't know anything for sure," Stefan butted in, keeping firm in his belief that Elena wasn't affected that badly. Skye wanted to shake some sense into him.

"Elena is sired to Damon, which means her one singular burning desire is to make him happy, just like Klaus and his hybrids. It isn't that hard to understand, Stef."

"No it's not. A vampire sired to another vampire is one in a million. Maybe it won't affect her the same way." Skye didn't know who he was trying to convince, her or himself.

"We already know it's affecting her. Everything he says, she agrees with. Everything he asks her to do...she does." Reasoning with Stefan was impossible, really.

Stefan looked at her, his head tilted slightly to the side, taking in her words. Skye couldn't help but bite her lip. She had no idea what they could do about it, except talking to the people concerning the whole situation. The thought to call Elena and talk to her about this was present, but they weren't good friends enough for Skye to just spring this on the girl.

"If this is true, then it may have influence on Elena's every action and emotion since she became a vampire. We can't just talk to her about this," Stefan seemed to have the same idea as her.

"Maybe Caroline can talk to Tyler? See how this sire connection between him and his hybrids works. It can give us some insight on the entire thing. I don't know much about it unfortunately, it never interested me enough to learn more about it."

Stefan's eyes locked on hers, his brows furrowing, "You think it's the same?"

Skye shrugged, "Perhaps. I'm not certain, but it won't hurt to ask."

A heavy sigh left Stefan's lips, but he nodded nonetheless. He knew just as well as she did that they had to do _something_.

"I'll talk to Damon too. I know he probably won't believe me, but I can try."

It was a good idea, so she nodded. She knew Damon would be incredibly hard to convince, but even he had to see that something wasn't right.

"I'll call Caroline and you go to Damon." Skye brushed a piece of hair out of her face as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

She was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't notice how Stefan's gaze traveled down and landed on her rosy lips. If she did, she would have realized that Stefan felt more for her than she thought, but she didn't notice.

* * *

Caroline clued her in that the sire bond between Klaus and his hybrids was caused because the hybrids were grateful to her brother for relieving them from the pain of having to wolf out every full moon. The way to break that sire bond was to turn until they knew how to deal with the pain.

Seeing Elena wasn't a werewolf, they still had nothing to go on. They did made Damon realize that Elena was sired to him, causing the Salvatore's to go to New Orleans to look for a girl who had also been sired to Damon before.

If he broke the sire bond back then, maybe they could find a way to break such a bond again.

While the Salvatore's were away on their little trip, Skye got invited to spend the night with the girls. She'd been surprised by the offer, but Caroline pressured her into agreeing to come.

Skye had never been to a girls night before, so she didn't particularly know what to expect.

Having a bottle of wine pressed in her hands was one of those things she didn't expect to happen. She didn't mind to drink, but a whole bottle for herself? It seemed a bit much.

Elena handed the other girls there bottles, excitement visible on her face. She _seemed_ happy. It wasn't something Skye had seen a lot. She wondered if they should just let her be, to not break the sire bond, if she was happy, who were they to ruin that for her?

Bonnie held up a blood bag she got from a table, her lips pulled up in an amused smirk, "I'm assuming this is for Caroline?"

Said person was about to reach for the bag, but Elena plucked it out of Bonnie's grasp before Caroline could take it.

"Actually, it's for me."

The three other girls exchanged glances in surprise. Did Damon tell her that she could drink it? It seemed like the only possible reason.

"You can drink from blood bags now?" Skye questioned, curiosity in her gaze.

In response, Elena uncapped the straw of the bag and brought it to her lips, before taking a sip of the sanguine liquid. When no retching or vomiting came, Skye couldn't help but grin. This new evolvement was good.

"Thanks to Damon, I am now a functional dysfunctional vampire," Elena seemed just as excited at them at the news, but the revelation that it was Damon who had made it possible, brought down her mood a bit.

Sharing a look with Caroline confirmed that the other blonde wasn't happy with the news either.  
"Uh, what do you mean "thanks to Damon?""

"Well, he suggested that I try it again. So I did and it worked. No more snatch, eat, erase."

Caroline pursed her lips at her answer before parting her lips again, "So where is my least-favorite Salvatore?"

As Elena moved to the couch to grab her phone, Skye turned to Caroline, "He's out with Stefan for the night."

The other girls looked at her in surprise and Skye shrunk down a bit. Why were they looking at her like that?

"He told you?" Bonnie asked her, head tilted slightly to the side in confusion.

"Who? Damon? No, Stefan told me."

This didn't help in bringing down their shock. It was starting to get a tiny bit creepy. Crossing her arms over her chest defensively, Skye dropped herself on a chair, looking up at the other girls in question.

"Wait, is Stefan staying with you?" Elena inquired, body leaning forward slightly, phone long forgotten in her hands.

"Well, he isn't staying with me," Caroline piped up before dropping down next to the brunette.

A blush crept up to Skye's cheeks as she brushed a lock of hair away from her face. "He was at my door last night and said he needed a place to stay, so I offered. The house is huge and it's kind of lonely on my own." She added the last part to try and convince them there was nothing else to it.

Unfortunately, Caroline ignored the last part of her sentence as her lips moved to take on an "O" shape, her hands moving up to motion wildly. "You like him! You do, don't you?"

This made Elena's head snap immediately towards Skye while Bonnie looked from Caroline to Skye in utter surprise.

"Wait, what? You like Stefan?" Bonnie muttered out.

Elena stayed quiet, awaiting her answer.

Skye was freaking the hell out. Yes, she liked Stefan, but how could she possibly tell them that? Elena used to be his girlfriend and no matter what was going on between her and Damon, a part of her would always love Stefan. Skye didn't want Elena to hate her for this. It hadn't been her choice to fall in love, but that didn't make it any less complicated.

Nibbling on her lips before opening her mouth, "—Maybe."

She'd always been a bad liar, so she knew it was of no use to lie now. It felt good to tell someone this, she'd kept it to herself for so long, it had been eating her alive. Sharing this with someone felt gratifying, despite the repercussions she knew could follow.

Caroline flailed with her arms while a big grin was visible on her face. Bonnie seemed shocked, but a small smirk appeared on her face not seconds later. Elena, on the other hand, sat emotionless.

Eyes locking with those of Elena, guilt filled her eyes, "I'm sorry."

This immediately made Caroline's and Bonnie's smiles dwindle. They both turned to look towards Elena, anxious for her reaction. Upon realizing that all the attention was turned towards her now, Elena feverishly shook her head.

"You shouldn't apologize. Stefan and I — we aren't together anymore. You can't help who you like. Trust me, I know that better than anyone. I get why you'd like Stefan, he's perfect. Really, you shouldn't feel guilty. You're allowed to like anyone you want."

Relief streamed through her veins at Elena's words. She really didn't want to ruin the friendship they had just build up. No boy was worth that.

"Have you been in love before?"

This caused Skye to look at Bonnie, lips parted slightly and eyebrows furrowing. The witch shrunk back when she realized it was a pretty personal question and kinda silly, but Skye was already nodding softly.

The three girls in front of her all looked curious. They definitely wanted to hear that story.

Popping open her bottle of wine, Skye took a gulp before telling them the story of a boy long gone.

* * *

**THE YEAR 1073, TUSCANY, ITALY.**

_A subtle breeze flowed through the meadow, the sun hanging low in the sky, signaling the end of a day. The hustling and bustling of people returning to their cottages for the evening was not noticeable from there, instead a calm atmosphere was palpable as the crickets sang. _

_In the middle of the wide and open field was a girl, body planted on the moist grass, crushing a couple of flowers under her bottom. Twinkling blue hues looked up at the sky and the girl once again wondered why she was blessed with a name with a meaning so breathtaking. _

_A few stars already freckled the rosy expanse of the heavens, but it was too early for darkness, meaning that not a lot of the glowing dots were visible. The girl didn't particularly mind, the dark wasn't one of her more favorable things. _

_She knew she had to be home before the sun set completely, but for now she would enjoy the sunset and capture it's beauty like she did every other night. It calmed her senses and relieved her mind. Every problem seemed small and insignificant compared to the stretching space of the universe._

_The girl was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the man noticing her. And while she captured the beauty of the upper atmosphere, he captured the beauty of the extraordinary being just a few meters away. _

_He'd seen her earlier this morning, when his uncle had shown him around the village, seeing he just traveled there from Bari. It had been a long journey. It had taken up almost six days and his mind was still drowsy from the days of bad food and unpleasant sleeping arrangements. _

_The man had been exhausted and irritated, but when he took sight of the girl, his bad mood disappeared. He had been sure he'd died on his travels, being send to heaven in his passing, because the girl was nothing short of an angel. He had wanted to approach her, but she was in company of another male, so he'd walked away with hunched shoulders and lowered eyes. _

_Despite this, he hadn't been able to let it go. His curiosity led him to questioning his uncle, who had been generous with his answers. The girl was a part of the Mikaelson family. They were rich and occupied the largest cottage in the village. The family consisted of six members. Four brothers and two sisters. _

_They were social with the people, but only when they wanted to be. Some villagers hated them, others feared them, but the largest part envied them. _

_Because of this he also learned that the man that had been accompanying the girl was one of her brothers. This gave him a sliver of hope, despite knowing that he would never be good enough for her. _

_When he'd seen her slipping away, he hadn't been able to stop himself from following her. _

_He etched closer to the girl, not wanting to disturb her, but also not being able to walk away. She had an allure to her so enticing he almost felt like dissolving into a puddle of mud. _

_It was now that her hearing picked up on the approaching creature. The smell filling her nostrils told her it wasn't one of her siblings, making her go on alert. She wasn't scared of strangers, but this was her safe haven and she didn't like intruders._

_The man noticed he had startled her as her shocking blue eyes cut to his. His arms came up in an understanding of peace. He didn't wish her any harm and he certainly hadn't meant to scare her. _

"_I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you." _

_His voice was soft and rich with a hint of something resembling to vanilla. She hadn't heard something quite like that ever before. His voice intrigued her._

_The girl shook her head, hands clasping together in front of her belly. There was something about him that made her feel calm and assured. He radiated something warm and velvety. _

"_That's fine. I suppose I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings, it certainly wasn't your fault." _

_A tender smile pulled at the corners of her lips as her eyes studied every aspect of his face. He was quite handsome. Kind sapphire blue hues reflected back at her, his hair was the color of hickory and his face was sharply defined, but soft corners gave him an honest and genuine expression. His teeth, which he was showing her by blinding her with a beam so bright, were pearly white. His face had a week old scruff, but the girl found it endearing. _

"_Then we both weren't at fault." His grin caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach. _

_A giggle left her lips as she brushed one of her braids behind her ear, "I like that conclusion better."_

_She couldn't take her eyes off of him and the same could be said for him. They gazed at each other with such an intensity, she was sure their insides would spontaneously erupt in fire. _

_His manners seemed to came back to him all of a sudden as he made a tiny bow for her, "I'm Rowan."_

_The girl bowed back, despite knowing their actions were silly, "Skye."_

"_A fitting name for a creature as magnificent as you."_

_A blush crept to her cheeks as Skye lowered her eyes, but a delighted smile still played with pink petals. _

"_You are quite the flirt, aren't you, Rowan?" _

"_Only with girls as extraordinary as you."_

_Usually Rowan didn't have this kind of confidence. He liked to keep to himself and often turned into a blubbering mess when talking to a person from the other species. But with Skye it felt different. _

_He didn't want to screw this up, so he had to step up and make sure she knew he was interested. She probably had many suitors, a lot more appropriate than him, so he had to make sure he didn't make a fool out of himself._

"_Stop it, you're making me blush!" Skye shot back playfully as she tried to hide her flushing skin with her hands. It was a useless effort, of course, but she tried nonetheless. _

_Rowan reached out to grab her hands in his, making her still. He knew he probably went too far, they only just met, but she had been so adorable in her actions he couldn't help it. _

"_You have nothing to hide. You're beautiful."_

_A shaky breath left parted lips as their eyes locked together, like two people who had been searching for each other their entire life and finally found each other. A connection unspoken, a love in the blossom, a future in the making. Two pieces making a whole._

* * *

"It sounds like a fairytale!" Caroline breathed out in utter awe.

"It does. So it was love at first sight?" Bonnie questioned her, intrigued by the story leaving Skye's lips.

Skye hesitated. There certainly had been a connection between them from the start, after that first meeting she couldn't stop thinking about him and their relationship blossomed into something more soon after. Perhaps it was love at first sight.

"I guess so. Rowan and I certainly fell for each other on that day."

"What happened next?" Elena wanted to know. If it was love at first sight, why weren't they together now? Skye could have turned him into a vampire if she loved him that much. She was curious about Skye her life now that they were starting to become friends.

"We announced it to the world."

* * *

**THE YEAR 1074, TUSCANY, ITALY.**

"_I don't know if this is such a good idea, Rowan," Skye whispered as she straightened out her dress, her hands shaking with nerves. _

_The man of her affections moved his gaze towards hers, eyes incredibly soft and filled with love. His hands took a hold of hers. The shaking immediately seized. He brought them to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against the porcelain skin of her petite hands, before letting their eyes clash together._

"_There is no need to be afraid, my love. They deserve to know. Your family may be… frightening at times, but I am positive they will embrace this happening when they see how happy you are."_

_Skye wasn't so certain. They were so protective of her and she'd seen how Niklaus had acted every time Rebekah had a suitor, no matter how nice of a man it was. _

_Rowan didn't know the full extent of what her siblings could do. He didn't know about the monstrous aspects every single one of them possessed. Skye knew she had to tell him, but she was afraid he would turn terrified of her. She couldn't bear to lose him._

"_You know how Niklaus is, he won't approve. No matter how much he likes you. I'm afraid of what he will do to you when he finds out." _

_His expression turned down, pity in his eyes, he could see how afraid she was for his safety._

"_I can take care of myself, love."_

_Tears of frustration filled her eyes, but she stubbornly blinked them away. She just didn't want to lose him. Skye loved him so much._

"_Promise me you'll be with me forever."_

_Rowan nodded with his deepest sincerity, "Forever."_

_Throwing her hands around his neck, Skye clung to him tightly, never wanting to let go. Rowan's arms wound around her as he nestled his head on top of hers. Comforting whispers drifting through the empty space, into her ear, warming her from inside. _

_When Skye was sure she had her emotions under control, she stepped back and took his hand instead. Tangling their fingers together, they shared one last look before they moved to announce their love for everyone to hear. _

* * *

"How did that go?" Elena's face was converted into a grimace because she knew it couldn't have been a pleasant conversation. She wondered if Niklaus had killed him upon finding out.

"Most of my siblings were happy for me. They knew Rowan and they knew how much of a gentleman he was. The only one who wasn't happy was Niklaus."

"Big shocker there," Caroline muttered dryly.

Bonnie shot her a look before asking, "What did he do?"

"He didn't kill him, if that's what you're wondering. He did gave Rowan quite a scare in his attempt to ruin our relationship."

"He revealed you to be a vampire?" Elena questioned in shock, getting the jest of what she was suggesting.

Skye nodded, "It certainly wasn't how I expected for him to find out."

* * *

**THE YEAR 1074, TUSCANY, ITALY.**

_The clothing covered in blood, a small hole was visible in the fabric, as big and wide as a sword point. The wound beneath it had long since healed, but the emotional wounds were still fresh and she knew would turn into scars. _

_Her dress had been ruined, but she didn't care much about that. At the moment all she could do was stare at the man she loved, a man she hoped still loved her back, despite knowing she was a monster. She knew she was asking for a lot, but there was a sliver of hope, deep in her abdomen. Their love was strong enough to overcome this, was it not? She truly hoped so._

_Skye moved to take his hand in hers, but he pulled back, shuffling away from her in fright. The action stung and she almost bursted into tears._

_His eyes, that previously had been staring at the wall, moved to hers. She wasn't the only one with tears in her eyes. _

"_I thought you to be dead. He drove that sword straight through you, yet you are still here. I do not understand."_

_The girl nodded as a gentle tear ran down her cheek. To her utter surprise, Rowan moved his hands towards her face and brushed one of his digits across her skin, wiping away the tear. She held her breath as her orbs scanned his features. He still seemed awfully confused, but she had mistaken his disbelief for fear. _

"_You are not scared of me?" _

"_How could I ever be? I love you." Her question seemed to confuse him even more. _

"_You realize, I am just like my brother? I'm a monster, Rowan. You should be scared of me."_

"_You are nothing like your brother and you certainly aren't a monster! Just because you don't die from a sword or because you can turn your features into something different, doesn't mean you are a foul creature. It makes you even more of an angel then I thought you were."_

_Skye shook her head, he didn't understand. _

"_It isn't only that, Rowan. I can compel people to do my bidding, I am fast and I am strong, my hearing is impeccable, my eyesight is extraordinary. But those aren't the things that turn me into a monster. To survive, I need blood. Human blood."_

_The Original held her breath in wait for his reaction. She was prepared for him to run away, to scream, to make her out for a dozen nasty things, but instead he cupped her face and brought his lips to hers. _

_Once again she could not breath, but this time because he had knocked to wind from her lungs, a feeling all too familiar. No matter how many times they kissed, every single time it felt like magic. Colors bursted behind her eyelids as her hands found their way to his hair. Instead of deepening the kiss, Rowan pulled away._

_Skye's eyelids fluttered open, her lips parted slightly, her mind still hazy from the kiss. He had been her first in many things. A kiss was one of them. _

_Hands still cupping her face, he moved his forehead to press against hers as his digits stroked the soft flesh of her cheeks. Their eyes locked, something never quite less breathtaking, as Rowan spoke._

"_Marry me."_

_Skye couldn't speak, couldn't move, her heart had ceased to beat. His words were not what she expected, they were not what anyone would have expected. Even after all of this, he still wanted to be with her. This once again proved how good of a person he was, how much she didn't deserve him. _

_When he noticed that she was frozen still he repeated his question, ferocity behind his words. _

"_Marry me, Skye Mikaelson. Make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife."_

_He kissed her again and again and again. Salty liquid was dripping from her eyelids, it got stuck on her lashes, but a smile had finally made a way to her lips. How could she not? _

"_Even despite all of this, even though I've lied to you, you still want to be with me? You still want forever?"_

"_Loving you is a battle I won't surrender. Forever is a promise I intent to keep."_

"_Then yes, Rowan Benedict, I would be honored to be your wife."_

_He beamed and kissed her once more before they both spoke at the same time, "Forever."_

* * *

"He proposed!?" Caroline screeched at the same time Bonnie asked, "Klaus murdered you in front of your boyfriend?"

The girls looked at each other, frowns visible on their faces. Skye looked on in amusement, but nodded to answer both questions.

Skye felt weird talking about Rowan. It had been such a long time ago and she'd never quite spoken with anyone about it, except for Rebekah. She was the only one who truly understood.

She missed Rowan. Despite it being years ago, the pain was still reasonably fresh, it still stung. He had been the love of her life, they were supposed to be each other's forever. Instead, they had become lost memories, nightmares and tainted skin.

She hadn't allowed herself to think much about Rowan since she was undaggered, but now there was a floodgate of memories, both good and bad. There never would be anyone she'd love the way she loved him. He was her first love, you didn't just easily forget that.

But she also knew that it was possible to love again, because she already did. Stefan and her weren't together, but that didn't change the fact that she loved him. It wasn't the same as with Rowan, but it was a different kind of love on its own. Just as special.

"How come you guys aren't together anymore?" Elena ignored her two other friends, desperately wanting to know what happened, she was to infested in the story now.

Skye cut her eyes to Elena, gaze not wavering, "He died."

* * *

**THE YEAR 1074, TUSCANY, ITALY.**

"_Stop picking, you're ruining your dress," Rebekah spoke up irritated, hitting Skye's hands away from the white fabric. A deep breath left parted lips, hands dropping next to her sides. _

_Nerves buzzed through her entire body and she had to take deep breaths to keep herself anchored. She still felt the urge to vomit. _

"_I'm sorry, Becks. It's just —I know Rowan loves me. I know I love him and I want to be his wife, but what if it doesn't work out? Niklaus doesn't approve, what if he scares Rowan away? Or worse, kills him? I can't spend forever without him, Rebekah."_

_A sigh left her Rebekah's lips as she turned Skye around so that they were looking at each other.  
"Don't for a moment think about Nik on what is supposed to be the most wonderful day of your life. He may not support your decision, but we do. Rowan makes you happy. You two are meant to be. Don't let anything get in the way of that."_

_Skye bit her lip while gratitude was visible in her blue hues. Rebekah always knew the right thing to say. She was still worried, but her nerves had faded considerably. _

"_Thank you, Rebekah. I love you."_

_Her sister smiled softly at her as she made sure everything was perfect about her appearance one more time. Nodding in satisfaction, she stepped forward to give Skye a hug, knowing that was the last piece of comfort the girl needed to do this. _

"_I love you too. Now go see the love of your life. Remember, the wedding starts in an hour. No being late! I put too much work into this."_

_Skye laughed before embracing her sister one last time. _

_Tilting up her skirt, she moved out of their little cottage and hurried towards the meadow, the place Rowan and her had decided to meet up. They were nostalgic people, so it seemed fitting to go back to the place where they first met._

_As Skye arrived, she was slightly out of breath and a line of sweat had made itself present on her forehead, having run all the way there. Eyes sweeping over the field, a frown took over her porcelain features as she couldn't spot Rowan. _

_Moving further into the meadow, the girl nibbled on her bottom lip in worry. He never was one to make her wait. It was a possibility that her brothers were causing his delay, but Skye had already been pretty late herself, so it seemed kind of a stretch. _

_All of a sudden a whiff of something strong filled her nostrils, making Skye still in her steps. That scent was engraved in her brain. It was one she desired above most all, but also one she never wanted to encounter in full force. _

_Rowan's blood. _

_Her face went pale as she followed the scent with heavy footsteps and a heavy heart. Entering the forest behind the meadow, she could sense a warmth radiating from further into the woods, so that is where she went. It didn't take long to stumble upon her lover._

_It felt like she were being stabbed a hundred times over. Her ruby heart fell into a thousand tiny little fragments. Every shard of broken glass cut away at her insides and made her ache all over. It was a bloody mess inside of her._

_On the forest ground laid the man Skye had come to love and cherish. His clothes, covered in blood, his eyes wide open and staring at nothing, his hands trembling in pain. _

_Skye ran towards him and fell down on her knees beside him. Digits moving to clutch his shirt tightly as tears ran down the soft flesh of her cheeks. _

"_Rowan?! Oh my god, Rowan! Please, you can't die! What happened?! Rowan, what happened?" She was shaking now. _

_His blue orbs flitted towards hers as a stuttering breath left his lips. _

"_I-I'm sorry." _

_Skye shook her head feverishly as she bit her lip 'till she tasted pennies.. Eyes traveling towards the slash marks on his torso, she couldn't help but choke out a whimper. _

"_No, no, no, you can't do this to me! You p-promised forever, Rowan, you can't do this." _

_With a lot of effort Rowan managed to bring up one of his hands to grip hers. _

_The hold he had on her hand was weak and that knowledge, knowing that his life force was slipping away, broke her where it mattered most. Her soul became an ash filled ruin. _

"_I love you, Skye Mikaelson." Rowan breathed out with a scratchy voice and a tremor to show how scared he was. His hand fell away. _

_His eyes, once full of life and love, now extinguished into a glazy nothingness. His lips, the ones who used to kiss her, made her breathless, now still and unmoving. His blood that pumped heat through his body now frozen. His heart no longer beating, silenced forever. _

_Skye couldn't believe that this was it. The forever they were supposed to have erased to nothing. _

_Desperation ran through her veins, denial present in every bone, she bit her wrist and brought it to his lips, needing him to heal, to come back to life. He didn't. _

_The blonde cried out, her hands coming down hard on his chest. He couldn't do this to her. This was not happening. She buried her face in his chest, letting the salty liquid soak his shirt. _

_Rowan was not dead. There needed to be something she could do. They were supposed to wed! They may not have been able to start a family, but they had each other. The two of them had always been enough._

_To see him dead was to die herself. There was no her without him, no life after his love. He had been her all, her raison d'être, and existing when he no longer did cracked her mind in a way that would never heal._

_He was gone. She picked up his hand, so cold and pale, touching it to her wet cheek, closing her eyes for just a moment. In that eternal second she felt his presence, like the last kiss they never got to have._

_One word was left, circling her mind, "How?" _

* * *

A stubborn tear rolled down her cheek. She brushed it away. Her eyes found those of the people around her. The looks she received told her she wasn't alone. That they were there for her. That they cared. It was something Skye never knew she desperately needed.

Caroline's hand found hers. She smiled a sparkling smile and squeezed Skye's hand. Skye smiled back.

Bonnie couldn't help but ask, "How did he die?"

The Original swallowed, let go of Caroline's hand, before looking at the witch, "I have no idea. I never found out."

That had been the worst part. Not knowing.

For years after what happened she'd blamed Niklaus, he being the only one who had a grudge against Rowan, so him being the only possible person to do it.

But he swore by high and low that he wasn't the one who did it. That he never would have brought that kind of pain upon her.

Eventually, she believed him, but all it caused was an ache so strong, she knew it would never go away.

Elena spoke up, "I'm sorry."

It was obvious that she meant it, a kind of anguish in her eyes that told her more than a thousand words ever could, Elena felt and recognized her pain.

Skye smiled, tender and genuine, "So am I."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, this was it! Now you guys know about the mystery of Skye's ex-fiancé. Writing this was so important for me and Skye's development, you have no idea. **

**It caused me a lot of stress and tears to get this right. It's also the reason this took so long to finish. I tried writing whenever I got the time, including when I was supposed to be celebrating Christmas. **

**I know there wasn't much Skye/Stefan interaction in this chapter, but I hope you guys can forgive me for it and instead focus on another part of Skye's story. **

**Also, I really want to take this moment to thank all of you. Without you guys there would be no Skye. The endless support you people have given me means so much to me. I never thought that so many people would enjoy Skye's story and my writing. **

**All my reviewers are so amazing and I love you all so very much for taking a moment out of your day to leave a comment and show that my work is appreciated. Especially the ones who have been with me since the very beginning. **

**But, no matter if you ever left a review or not, just that follow/favorite/vote/view already meant the world to me. You guys are all equally important. **

**I hope 2016 will be a great year for ya'll and that you guys continue to follow Skye's story to see how her life pans out. **

**Have a wonderful new year everyone!**


	22. Chapter 21 - We'll Always Have Bourbon 2

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"NOTHING EVER ENDS POETICALLY. IT ENDS AND WE TURN IT INTO POETRY. ALL THAT BLOOD WAS NEVER ONCE BEAUTIFUL. IT WAS JUST RED."

* * *

Surprisingly enough, the girls managed to salvage the mood and continue their girls night with a lot of drinking, dancing, super speeding and laughter. Bonnie even filmed Elena while she had fun with her vamp speed. It was a nice ability, so Skye didn't particularly blame her.

They had promised to ban all talk of boys after Caroline and Elena got into a discussion about Damon and until now it had went pretty well. At least, until they landed in Damon's bathroom, Elena staking claim to his tub.

Bonnie was showing them the video she recorded and laughter drifted through the air because of it. Skye never had so much fun in her life before. She felt human.

"I look like Superman. Watch this," Elena commented as she paused the video at the point where she was super speeding back into the room. The capture showed a giant blur behind her due to the speed at which she was running. "This year's Christmas card."

They all giggle. Skye crossed her legs as she leaned back against the bathtub, a huge smile playing with the corners of her lips.

"Being a vampire is so weird. Oh my God, I love this bathtub. Why don't we come and hang out here more often?" Elena continued giddy, wiggling her body to find a better position and closing her eyes briefly in enjoyment.

"I'll tell you why. Cooties. Think of all the germ-ridden skanks that Damon has lured into his den of inequity," Caroline giggled, but Skye couldn't laugh. Neither could Elena or Bonnie for that matter.

Skye had been one of the "germ-ridden skanks" Caroline was so easily joking about. She may never have been in his bathtub, but she did sleep with him and while she knew it hadn't been her best idea, she didn't need to hear it from Caroline too.

Elena moved to sit upright in the tub, a look of annoyance crossing over her face. Caroline noticed all of their looks and sobered up immediately.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I've been good all night. I am stopping now," Caroline sighed out, biting her lip slightly.

The brunette wasn't having any of it though as she replied back in a sarcastic manner, "No, don't stop on my account. Rip away. I mean, it's only Damon, right?"

Skye could easily notice that anger was flaring up in Elena, making her cringe. This night was gonna go bad very fast.

"Well, say what you want about Ripper Stefan, but at least he wasn't a man slut," Caroline shot back, making Skye's lips part in disbelief. Did Caroline just really continue the fight? Didn't that girl know when to shut up?

"Come on," Bonnie noticed where this conversation was heading as well, sharing a quick look with Skye. Both their brows were furrowed and their lips were turned into a grimace.

"So, what exactly was it about him that made you jump right into bed with him as soon as you met him?" Elena's words were mean and everyone in the room knew it. Skye hadn't known about this piece of information, but she imagined it to be a unhappy memory for Caroline, if she hated him this much.

"I didn't know what a sociopathic narcissist he was," Caroline retorted back, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"He's always been there for me when I needed him."

"Yeah, because he's hoping you'll sleep with him."

It took two seconds for Elena to shoot back, "Well, maybe I did."

Every movement in the room stilled, mouths hanging open in shock. Neither one of them could believe the words just having left Elena's lips.

Skye hadn't known it had been this time. She didn't expect the sire bond the effect her so deeply that she would actually sleep with him. Not too long ago she absolutely despised Damon.

"You did what?!" Caroline screeched as Bonnie titled her head to the side and remarked, "You didn't."

"Yeah, I did. Look, I know you two have issues with him, but I'm happy, and I wanted to spend tonight with my best friends so that I could tell them about it."

Elena was mad and hurt and Skye felt a spark of pity for her, despite thinking that Damon really wasn't the right person for her.

The döbbelganger stepped out of the tub and left the room, making them stare after her in shock for a few more moments.

Sharing looks of utter bewilderment, they hurried to stand up and follow Elena. Somehow Skye felt like a third wheel, but she tried to shake it off.

Downstairs they found Elena cleaning up the mess they had made. Nibbling on her bottom lip slightly, Skye parted her lips to speak, "Elena, don't be like this."

Without turning towards them Elena snapped back, "Party is over. You guys need to leave."

"Don't be mad, okay? We're just looking out for you," The bubbly blonde whined, taking a step towards Elena in apology.

The girl finally turned around, lips pressed firmly into a line before speaking, "Do you think it makes me happy that you guys hate him? I get it. His track record has been kind of spotty but I don't hate him. I can't. He's - I think I'm falling in love with him."

Skye's fingers twitched at her sides at Elena's reveal, which obviously caused her a lot of trouble to admit, but the Original just couldn't quite belief that Elena really thought she was in love with him.

"Ugh, you're not falling in love with him, Elena. You're sired to him," Caroline fired towards her.

Eyes bugging out of her skull, Skye turned towards Caroline and shot her a look of betrayal, which was met with a slightly ashamed expression.

"What?" Bonnie was so out of the loop.

"What are you talking about?" The question came from Elena as confusion battled with her emotions.

Caroline took a few steps further into the parlor as a sigh left pink petals. She knew blurting it out hadn't been that great of her, but she couldn't keep it for herself any longer.

"I...Look, I'm sorry that it came out like that, but it's true. Damon's blood turned you. You couldn't feed from animals or blood bags because he told you so. Then he suggested that you try again with blood bags and suddenly..." She trailed off.

"No. There's no way, I..." Elena shook her head.

Bonnie turned to Caroline, "Are you sure?"

Caroline nodded before looking at Skye, "Yeah. Ask Skye about it. She can explain it better than I can."

This made Elena's eyes cut to the original who looked at her in shock and a hint of guilt. Damnit, Caroline!

"I'm sorry, you knew about this? Did you talk to Stefan about it too?" Elena directed all her anger towards Skye now and the blonde couldn't help but cringe. She didn't like being subjected to Elena's evil eye. The girl was scary.

"We… figured it out together. We just wanted to make sure first before telling you. Caroline knows because we were trying to figure out in which way it affects you and she could talk to Tyler and ask how it is for him."

"It's not your fault, Elena. Okay, Damon took advantage of you," Caroline added.

Instead of their words calming Elena down, she only got more angered as she spat, "Okay, you guys need to leave."

The girls were speechless. Skye had never seen Elena so pissed off.

"Now!" She spat, making her way to the front door while striding past them.

"Elena!" Bonnie remained in shock and disbelief while Caroline uttered, "Come on!"

"I said leave."

As she opened the front door, the sight of two hybrids in front of the door made them all still. Sharing a quick look with the others, she immediately moved into a defensive stance.

"Hello girls," One of them spoke up. Her name was Kimberly if she remembered correctly.

In an instant Kimberly rushed into the house to take a hold of Elena and slam her into a wall before rushing towards Caroline and grabbing her by the throat.

Skye flashed towards Kimberly while Elena and Aiden were battling it out. Hands wrapping around Kimberly's arms, she managed to break the hold she had on Caroline before throwing her against one of the walls.

Caroline fell down on her knees, gasping for air, while Kimberly struggled to stand up and rushed towards Skye once again. A blow landed in her stomach, but Skye was hardly affected as she wrapped her hands around Kimberly's throat.

Orbs flitting towards Elena, she noticed that she wasn't handling it very well, hands wrapped around her throat. Just when she was about to break Kim's neck to help Elena, the only witch present in the room started to chant a spell.

Momentarily distracted, Kimberly freed herself from Skye before flashing towards Caroline again, her eyes glowing yellow.

Lights flickered on and out while a heavy breeze knocked several things over.

"Stop!" Kimberly demanded, her teeth growing and pricking against her lips. Skye stills, knowing that if she moved now, this could end badly for Caroline. Bonnie did the same, lights blinking back on.

"One bite from a hybrid and she's dead, remember?"

Nostrils flaring in anger, Skye had to clench her fists together in order not to do something like ripping Kimberly's heart from her chest.

Aiden threw Elena to the floor and Bonnie rushed towards her. Skye looked into Kimberly's eyes, a smirk forming on the latter's face, before flashing out of the house with her friend _and_ Caroline.

Bonnie and Elena looked around the room, noting that Caroline wasn't present anymore, "Caroline?"

* * *

Tyler and Elena went to look for Caroline in the woods while Bonnie and Skye claimed a room so that Bonnie could perform a locator spell.

Unfortunately, the spell couldn't do much else but confirm that they were still in Mystic Falls, which they already knew.

This left them to wait and hope that Tyler and Elena had better luck finding their friend.

After about an hour they finally got the call, telling that Caroline was okay and that the hybrids finally acknowledged Tyler as their Alpha.

Not soon after, Elena arrived back home, informing them that Caroline went to freshen up at her own place.

Skye was glad that things turned out alright in the end, but was still kind of worried about the fight they had earlier. She hated fighting with people, especially when she cared for them.

Once Caroline arrived and made up with Elena, the other two girls walked down the stairs to meet up with them.

"You guys friends again? Thank God," Bonnie breathed out in relief, a spark of amusement present in her eyes.

Skye locked hues with Elena, who gave her a nod and a soft smile, telling her that everything was okay between them and that all was forgiven. Relief coursed through her at this news and a smile of her own appeared on her features.

"Well, she saved my life. In spite of me being the nasty, bad witch," Caroline retorted with a laugh.

"Thankfully we had our good witch. You know, your hottie-creepy Professor really knows his stuff, Bonnie," Elena commented casually.

The witch shrugged, but seemed pleased with the praise nonetheless, "It's been baby steps but he's helping with a whole new kind of magic. He calls it expression."

A sense of alarm surged through Skye, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what felt wrong. She shrugged it off, rather feeling like enjoying the moment than worrying, seeing she did that way too often to be healthy.

* * *

Nursing a mug of tea, she casted a glance over the edge towards Stefan, a frown pulling at her lips.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you actually feel sorry for Damon?"

While Skye felt some kind of empathy towards Damon's situation, she would have thought that Stefan would be thrilled by the news. If Damon took his distance, it would mean that Stefan had Elena all to himself, maybe even having the chance to fix their broken relationship.

This thought stung, despite all the effort Skye put into shrugging it off. She had to be realistic, but it was easier said than done.

"Look, there's no other way to break a vampire sire bond. As much as we all hate it, Damon does love Elena. Now he has to completely let her go. Ever imagine having to do that?"

Skye nibbled on her bottom lip, casting her shimmering blue eyes towards her lap, digits tracing the edge of the porcelain mug.

"Forgetting you love someone?"

Her gaze traveled up after a few seconds of silence, letting her eyes clash with those of Stefan. A hurricane of emotion was battling in her eyes. Upon noticing her look, Stefan lowered himself to sit on the couch next to her, a look of something hard to describe in his eyes.

He didn't speak, just continued to gaze at her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. She knew she had said too much, but she just had to show him how much this entire situation between them was affecting her.

"I just hope Damon has the guts to go through with it," Skye broke the moment, eyes traveling to her lap once again, the tension almost unbearable.

Stefan sighed, "He'll do it. He's not as bad as he wants you to think. He'll do what he needs to do, he told me he would."

Taking a sip of her green tea, she let the warm liquid engulf her and let the heat melt into her bones. Tongue sweeping out to wet her lips, she asked in all seriousness, "How do you know you can trust him?"

"Because I think he loves her as much as I _did_. He can't be selfish with her. Not anymore."

Stefan put emphasis on the "did", making Skye's eyes shoot towards his. He was already looking at her intently, willing her to understand, to question it.

While afraid of the answer, she managed to get the question past her lips, "Did?"

"I still love Elena, just, not like that anymore, I think. Our relationship has been over for awhile now, I just only now realize it. The moment I turned off my humanity, was the moment I lost her. We were just trying to fool ourselves that it could still work. I realized that loving her like that would never work out, so I willed myself to stop by letting myself develop feelings for someone else."

He stopped talking, licked his lips, let their eyes clash together. He wanted for her to know what he meant, without actually outright saying it, slightly afraid about this whole situation too.

Skye couldn't believe what he was telling her. Did he mean…? He couldn't. Just a few days ago he basically told her he didn't feel for her what she felt for him. She was so impossibly confused.

The confusion was clear in her eyes, reflecting back on every move she made, from tilting her head slightly to the side to parting her lips merely a fraction.

Stefan swallowed before taking her mug out of her hands and putting it on the wooden table in front of them.

Skye stayed absolutely still as Stefan turned to her completely, one of his hands coming up to cup her face, before leaning in.

She forgot to breathe.

His lips brushed hers and she was gone. Lashes fluttering closed, she forgot everything happening around them. This time she didn't push him away. This time the kiss was tender and sweet, genuine, unlike the first time, when he kissed her to shut her up more than to express his feelings.

The girl could say with complete and utter certainty, that this was one of the best kisses she ever had in her entire life.

The kiss could have been going on for three minutes or an hour, she had possibly no idea, but once they broke apart her lungs were screaming for air. Lips swollen slightly, their foreheads connected, his digits stroking her cheek.

Still, disbelief was carved into her skin, her heart, her lungs, her soul. She wondered what this meant for them. Was this the beginning of something more or merely a fleeting kiss behind closed doors, willed to be forgotten over time?

She hoped it was not the latter.

—

**N/A: **

**So, this is a relatively fast update because I just wanted to finish this episode and get it over with. I can't be held responsible for the ending, my imagination just kinda developed a life of its own. This kiss and admitting of feelings thing, doesn't necessarily mean that they're together now, just a warning. I still don't feel like they're completely there yet, but as you guys can read, it's certainly getting there! ;) **

**Also, I want to give a shout out to one of my lovely reviewers who keeps making me cry with all her wonderful comments. I guess it is a her, correct me if I'm wrong, okay? Stillhere, I freaking adore you and I was wondering if you had any other way I can contact you? I'll hear from you and I hope this chapter has made you a bit happier! Skye is always there for you and so am I, you don't need to feel alone 3**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review! **

_Sincerely_,

**Kiara.**


	23. Chapter 22 - O Come, All Ye Faithful

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"THERE IS NOTHING RATIONAL ABOUT LOVE. LOVE STUTTERS WHEN IT GETS NERVOUS, LOVE TRIPS OVER ITS OWN SHOELACES. LOVE IS CLUMSY, AND MY HEART REFUSES TO WEAR A HELMET."

* * *

Sunlight trickled in through the curtains, casting the room in a beautiful light, freckles of a glittery reflection drifting through the air.

Digits tracing lines over skin, eyes still latched closed, nose pressed into the crook of his neck. Hand moving through her golden locks, a satisfied sigh left parted lips.

The girl snuggled closer into his frame, trying to connect in a way only skin to skin contact could manage, but not minding the fabric between them. There was something about just lying next to each other, subtle and small touches, sharing the same space. In her mind, much better, much more intimate, than sex could ever be.

Hand spreading out onto his chest, she moved her head up to look at him through her lashes, a drowsy but happy look reflecting in her eyes.

"Good morning," the boy muttered, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips, hand continuing with the untangling of locks.

"Morning," A yawn escaped her lips, making her nose scrunch up in annoyance. She didn't like waking up early, despite the wonderful company she was in, because it always caused her to yawn uncontrollably for most of the day.

Amusement twinkled in his eyes as one of his hands moved to her face, tapping her nose, causing the girl to giggle softly before rolling onto her back.

Hues looking up at the ceiling, she felt Stefan move to lay on his side. She felt his gaze on her, prickling her skin, and she couldn't take it any longer. She turned to lay on her side again, cobalt blue locking with forest green, hand coming up to take his. Their fingers interlocked.

She looked at their hands for a fraction of a second, before letting her eyes travel back to his. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she was proud for achieving the look of desire on Stefan's face. She released her lip before leaning forward, letting her lips brush his.

The boy pressed his lips harder to hers, but she pulled back teasingly. Casting him one last look, she sat up and swung her legs over the bed, letting them dangle there for a second, before standing up and moving towards the bathroom.

Turning back when she reached the doorway, she smiled, "The Winter Wonderland charity event is today. Maybe you should change into different clothes. You promised Caroline to come."

Stefan rolled onto his back, throwing his arm over his eyes, "I need to see Klaus first."

This caused Skye to frown, "What for?"

He moved, propping himself up on his elbow, looking at her, "Take your shower first. I'll tell you after."

She hesitated, but nodded eventually, before moving further into the bathroom.

Shredding herself of the last remaining sleep, she moved to get ready for the day, fully well knowing that town events in Mystic Falls, never quite turned out to be an enjoyment.

* * *

After showering and putting on a fresh set of clothes, a purple flower skirt and a white jumper, she made her way back into the room to find it empty. A frown played with her features, until she heard bustling downstairs.

Smoothing out her face, she moved out of her bedroom and made her way downstairs towards the kitchen, realizing the sound was coming from there. As she entered the kitchen, her expression turned surprised but delighted. The smell of pancakes filled her nostrils and her mouth began to water.

"You're making breakfast," Skye commented before moving to sit at the kitchen island.

Stefan turned to her, spatula in hand, "Pancakes. You like those, right?"

The blonde nodded, watching in fascination as he moved around to kitchen to prepare everything. Once done, he put one plate in front of her before setting his own plate on the counter and taking a seat next to her.

Taking a sip of the milk Stefan had poured in for her, she let her eyes roam around his frame, mesmerized by his looks every time. She wondered what she had done to deserve someone like him in her life.

Halfway through her pancakes she questioned, "Why do you need to see Nik?"

Swallowing a piece of pancake, Stefan replied, "I need to talk to him about the cure. We're not making process and with Elena sired to Damon now, we kind of need it."

Skye pursed her lips, a sting of jealousy shooting through her, she knew why he was doing this for Elena and that he wasn't as in love with her anymore as he used to be, but that didn't take away her doubt. It was hard to stop loving someone.

"Hmm, what do you think he can do about it?"

"Well, first of, I need to see if he really has to sword and that he hasn't been lying to us," Stefan said after taking another bite.

Sipping on her milk, she hummed, "I don't think he is lying about the sword, but you can always check. He's probably painting, it always brings him in a better mood, so you're lucky with that."

"How do you know he's painting?" Stefan questioned her curiously, gaze moving towards her.

Skye shrugged, "He takes every opportunity to show his work. With this charity thing, he's probably gonna give them one to sell."

She took the last bite of her pancake before standing up and putting the plate in the sink. Stefan did the same.

Turning towards Stefan, she hesitates, before moving forward and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Even after the kisses and the touches, she still wasn't sure where they stood right now. She wasn't gonna jump into it completely just yet. First they needed to talk this all through. For now though, she was content.

Grabbing her bag from her chair, she speaks, "I promised Caroline I would meet her early."

Stefan nodded, his hip leaning against the counter, watching her as she leaves.

* * *

When Skye arrived, she noticed Caroline and Tyler were in a deep conversation, making her hang back slightly. Once Tyler noticed her, he said something to his girlfriend before walking into the other direction.

Skye hadn't met Tyler in person yet, so she couldn't quite decipher what that meant, but she shrugged it off and walked over towards Caroline.

The other girl turned around when she heard Skye approach, a hesitant smile appearing on her face, traces of sadness and disbelief still visible on her features.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently, tilting her head slightly to the side, concern in her eyes.

Caroline took a deep breath before shaking her head, "It's nothing. Tyler and I just had a fight."

Biting her lip, she pulled Caroline into a hug, resting her head on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Care."

Arms wrapping around her body, Caroline let out a shaky breath before muttering, "It's okay."

Making herself loose from the embrace, the vampire took a few steps backs before pulling her lips into a smile. Cerulean hues moving towards Skye's necklace, Caroline's lips parted slightly.

"Is that a real ruby?"

Skye's eyes traveled down to see what Caroline meant, taking the necklace between her fingers before nodding, "Yeah. It's my birthstone."

"That's a big rock."

A laugh bubbled from her throat as she shook her head in amusement, "What's your birthstone?"

"I don't know. I'm a Libra," Caroline shrugged as they started moving over the square, looking at every stall on their way.

"Sapphire," Skye piped up before shooting Caroline a wink.

Caroline hummed in satisfaction before linking their arms together, "I like blue."

A text message made her phone buzz, causing Skye to grab it from her purse before reading the text send to her by Stefan. Eyebrows moving into a frown, a sigh left her lips.

"What's wrong?" This time it was Caroline asking the question.

"Nothing. Damon took Jeremy to the lake house with Bonnie, so Elena is probably gonna stay at her own house now."

Caroline shot her a look of understanding, "Meaning Stefan can go back home."

Skye bit her lip before nodding and sighing out, "Yeah, I guess so."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head, a small grin on her face, "Gosh, our luck in the love department sucks."

"You're telling me!" Caroline retorted with a laugh.

* * *

Caroline had to make a call, so Skye went to look around further on her own. Making her way towards the grill, she noticed that it was just as busy there as outside.

Pushing her way through the people, she made her way to the bar, ordering a glass of champagne. A little bit of compulsion was needed, but it was barely noticeable.

As she waited for her glass, she let her eyes scan around the room, orbs falling on a painting of a snowflake. She knew that certain style of painting from anywhere, making her alert to the fact that her brother was nearby.

Taking the glass, she moved through the crowd towards the painting, knowing Nik would find her. As suspected, her brother made his way towards her.

His eyes traveled towards the champagne in her hand, but made no comment, surprising her. She guessed everything really was different between them now.

"Don't tell me you all of a sudden have an appreciation for art, sister," he teased, taking a sip of his own champagne.

"I've always had an appreciation for art, Niklaus, especially yours," she retorted, not minding the hint of affection in her tone. She was still pissed at him, but he was and would always be her brother.

They turned to look at his painting, side to side, making it obvious that they were siblings with the way certain aspects of their appearance resembled.

"It's a lonely snowflake," Skye observed sadly. She knew her brother well enough to interpreted his work. Niklaus was feeling lonely. She knew it was his own fault, but she couldn't help but feel a surge of pity.

"Perhaps it is." He glanced at her, surprised to see her radiating a calm she hadn't expressed in a long time. He wondered if being apart from him really was good for her, if it really made her feel more at peace. He didn't like to wonder.

"You know, I still hate you, but, well, you're still my brother, so if you wanna talk, I'm always here." Skye turned to him and tried to convey that she meant it.

Niklaus looked at her, but swallowed his feelings away before fancying a smirk, "No need, darling. I am perfectly fine."

Skye snorted but didn't press him, knowing better than that. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Caroline approaching.

Looking back at Nik, she offered him one last favor, "I have to go. I'll see you around."

Hurrying away before Niklaus could say anything, she saw Caroline making her way to his work.

A smirk playing with the corners of her lips, she slipped outside.

* * *

As she was wondering around the town square, she bought a few things here and there, like a bracelet made of beads, a little snowflake to put as a keychain, a bag of vanilla cookies in the form of Christmas trees, etc.

Most of the people she bought from were children, enjoying interactions with them a lot more than grownups, but she also bought some diamond earrings from a lady with greying hair and dimples.

Everything was a bit pricy, but she knew it was for charity and she didn't mind giving. Her family had obtained a lot of money over the years, making them pretty rich, so she didn't mind spending some of it.

She was just taking a sip of the hot chocolate milk she had bought while enjoying the fake snow drifting through the air, when she noticed April, who was wearing her Miss Mystic Falls crown and a sash to announce the fact that she had indeed won the pageant.

Making her way over to the girl, she hummed in greeting, "Hey, April."

The girl turned around in shock, her hands coming up to her heart as heavy breaths left parted lips, "Skye! You scared me."

Skye giggled and took another sip of her drink before speaking, "You are on duty?"

A sigh left April's lips as she nodded in disappointment, "Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I love helping out the community, but I'd rather had fun than perform tasks gotten from the mayor."

"That's why I'm glad I didn't won," Skye pointed out in amusement, making her way through the crowds with April. The girl had to smile at everyone, causing her to look a bit funny with how hard she was trying, while Skye just smiled at everyone with ease.

"You would have been way better at this!" April whined sourly before shooting another smile at a man looking their way.

"Maybe, but then I would miss the entertainment of seeing you struggle," Skye joked teasingly, bumping her hip with that of April's.

Despite the teasing, April couldn't help but laugh. Talking to someone of her own age while not having to worry about how she presented herself was a big relief.

Skye took a sip of her hot chocolate as she pulled her phone from her bag, casting a look at it and sighing when she saw there weren't any texts. She still hadn't seen Stefan and it was getting pretty late. It felt like something was going on, but she had no idea what.

"Well, thank you for distracting me for a little bit, but unfortunately I have to get to these tasks," April sighed out before smiling at Skye, this time a lot less strain on her lips.

Skye tipped her cup towards April before she walked away.

Sighing, she made her towards a bench and dropped down on it. A yawn leaving her lips, she grabbed her phone once again and opened Stefan's contact, ready to send him a message, before thinking better of it.

She didn't want to come over as clingy.

Eyes sweeping over the crowd, she couldn't help the unsettling feeling that washed over her.

* * *

Night was rapidly approaching and Skye still hadn't heard anything from Stefan. She had made herself busy by helping a few people with carrying boxes, watching over stuff, bringing drinks, bagging items and other things, but nothing helped to ease her worries.

Finally opting on just calling him, she found his number and pressed the green horn. After four rings he picked up.

"Skye, hey, I'm sorry I didn't show up," he said before Skye could even speak.

The Original frowned as she nibbled on her lip, "What happened?"

It was silent for a few seconds before Stefan replied, "Promise not to get mad."

Skye stilled, releasing her lip from her teeth and straightening her back, "Stefan, tell me what happened."

"Tyler and the other hybrids are planning to break free from Klaus tonight by putting him in Rebekah's body and burying him."

A blank look covered her face, anger and disbelief settling in her bones. She couldn't believe Stefan didn't tell her earlier. She trusted him.

"I'm mad," Skye spat before hanging up, not letting Stefan say anything else.

Moving away from one of the stalls she had been standing in front of, she stalked away towards the forest, knowing that everything was supposed to happen there. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

The scene in front of her was gruesome, blood splattered everywhere, bodies littering the forest floor. The sight was unbearable, it caused her breath to get stuck in her throat and her stomach protested. So much death everywhere.

At least this told her one thing, they hadn't gotten near Niklaus or Rebekah. While this gave her some relief, she still felt sadness for the lives that were lost tonight.

As she made her way through the dead hybrids, she leaned down next to one of them, the youngest of the bunch. It was a boy with black hair and tanned skin, he couldn't be any older than sixteen. His heart was not where it was supposed to be.

A snapped branch alerted her of someone else's presence and she looked up in alarm. Tyler stood there, a forlorn look on his face as his eyes swept over the mass of bodies. These people had been his friends. He had been their Alpha. And now they were dead, killed by her brother, just having been desperate to break free from slavery.

She truly felt for them, but they had been stupid to go against Niklaus like that. He had survived far worse. He was invincible, she knew this better than anyone else.

Tyler's eyes locked with hers and instead of anger, which she expected to find in his eyes, there was grief and pain.

"I'm sorry," Skye let the words drift through the air as she rose from her spot on the ground. Tyler pursed his lips, looked at her for two seconds longer, before walking away towards the cellar.

She gave him his space, deciding in walking away, not knowing where she would be going, but as long as she was away from the bloodshed, she was good.

* * *

She didn't go to see Stefan. She didn't pick up his phone calls either. Skye was so unbelievably pissed. She was upset that he had lied to her, he knew this was something she deserved to know and he kept it from her.

Her good mood was shattered and all she felt was anger and hurt. He said he cared for her and then he did this? It all pointed to the opposite.

She did text Nik to tell him that she hadn't known about it, but that she was sorry for what happened. He hadn't texted back.

After the eventful day she just had, Skye just wanted to curl up in her bed and sleep for days, but her plan got interrupted when someone entered the house.

Shooting up in alert, Skye made her way downstairs quietly. If it was a burglar they had picked the wrong house.

To her complete and utter surprise, it was nowhere near a thief, it was her sister. She couldn't speak for a few moments, before she flashed towards Rebekah and threw her arms around her frame in an embrace.

She had no idea how Rebekah had awoken, but she was thrilled. Skye would have done it herself if she had known were her sister was hidden, but no one had told her, knowing that she would have undaggered her.

Skye felt guilty for not doing more to help her, but she didn't necessarily regret the choices she had made.

Not feeling Rebekah hug her back, Skye took a step back, a look of guilt present in her eyes.

"Rebekah, I'm really sorry… –"

Her sister swallowed, searched her face, before she stepped forward. Skye, thinking she was finally getting that hug, took a step forward too, but was surprised to feel a stabbing pain instead.

Eyes traveling downward, a gasp left pink petals, body falling limp in Rebekah's arms.

"I'll get it out soon, I promise, you just need to be daggered long enough for me to pull of my revenge plan. I'm sorry, Skye."

Skye moved her gaze towards her sister, anguish in her eyes, before her entire body was covered in grey veins and everything turned black.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Can you guys believe it? Three updates closely behind each other! I'm on a roll. That stops now by the way. College and all, ya know?**

**Slightly OOC for Rebekah to do this, but she isn't planning on keeping Skye daggered long! **

**When the blonde awakes, there's gonna be hell to pay, get ready for that :')**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

_Sincerely,_

**Kiara.**


	24. Chapter 23 - After SchoolCatch Me

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"NOW, THERE IS THE STORY THAT MUST BE TOLD, AND THERE IS THE STORY THAT CAN'T BE TOLD, AND SOMETIMES THEY ARE THE SAME STORY."

* * *

Tension filled the heavy atmosphere as different colored eyes shared looks of annoyance and confusion. A perky blonde, a brooding hero and a lovely brunette were seated around a table, that table being round, making one think about the story of Arthur and Merlin of Camelot. Unfortunately, this was nothing like that story.

Instead, they were being held captive by a thousand year old vampire and a high school girl with a grudge. They had no idea why yet, though, so they were waiting patiently ( _or not _), for the original to speak up.

Once she did, everything only became a lot more confusing, "Class is in session. You've all been compelled; you know the rules. Answer my questions honestly, no disobedience, no one leaves. April, my sweet, take notes. This is how you get answers in this town. Let's start with a little quiz. In the year 1114, my brother learnt, thanks to yours truly, about a brotherhood of vampire hunters with tattoos that grew with each kill. These tattoos revealed what, Elena?"

The blonde turned towards the brunette with a sweet, but very vindictive smile, awaiting her answer.

Elena answered reluctantly, "A map."

A hum left rosy lips in approval as the original asked another question, "Which led to...? Caroline?"

The question was directed at the only other blonde on the room, who heaved a deep sigh, but answered nonetheless, being compelled to do so. "A cure for vampirism."

"Perfect, so we're all caught up." Rebekah boosted, before turning towards the only male there, "Stefan Salvatore, the last time we saw each other, you had a vampire hunter, but in order to decode the map, you needed the location of the hunter's sword, which you got out of me by using my own sister against me. Assuming you found the sword, you also found the cure, and yet, you're all still vampires, which means something went wrong."

Before any of them could answer, she turned towards April, who was fervently scribbling on a notebook. "What are you doing?" A brow lifts in a mocking manner.

April looked up, eyes wide and lips parted slightly, before sheepishly admitting, "Oh, you asked me to take notes."

"I wasn't being literal, darling. But now that you mention it...a flow chart would be nice, which means index cards and push-pins. Go, fetch." She finally decided and watched as the raven haired girl scrambled away.

Stefan spoke up, annoyance clear in every syllable leaving his mouth, "You're wasting your time. We don't know anything."

Rebekah merely rolled her eyes, "So, you just gave up? I thought you would do anything to save Elena? Even if it meant taking the cure yourself, so you could grow old and die with her?"

Shock washes over Elena's face, not having known this piece of information, which makes Rebekah frown in utter confusion.

"Why do you look so surprised?" She inquired, but no answer was giving, all in the room averting their eyes, making Rebekah question again, "I'm missing something. What is it?"

"They broke up, okay?" Caroline snapped harshly, arms crossing over her chest.

Again, Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know that. I was there. But I thought you two still loved each other? I thought Elena was your epic love, Stefan. You would have fought for her, so why didn't you?"

As no one once again answered, Rebekah took a seat and directed her full attention towards Stefan, "I asked you what happened. You have to tell me."

"Because she slept with Damon, " He swallowed, ignoring the surprised look of Elena, before adding, "And because of Skye."

It became extremely quiet in the spacious library for a mere three seconds before Rebekah exclaimed, "What the hell? Since when do you like Skye?"

"Uh, have you not been paying attention? Those two have been all over each other," Caroline spoke up, before realizing that Rebekah had been daggered when that had been happening, causing her to frown slightly before adding, "Well, you couldn't have seen that. Just take my word on it."

Elena shot her best friend a look of utter bewilderment with a slight warning laced in her gaze, while Stefan just slumped his shoulders and looked at Caroline with furrowed brows.

Rebekah, on the other hand, seemed to be slurping the information up. Eyes twinkling with amusement she purred, "Stefan Salvatore in love with my little sister. She does have a way of catching someone's heart, I give her that. But, really, skipping from one sister to the other? It seems you have a thing for Mikaelson's."

Forest green hues narrowed as Stefan shot back, "She is as much as a Mikaelson as I am."

This caused Rebekah to widen her eyes in surprise, even though the amusement still lingered in her gaze. "You may think she is this sweet little angel, but she can be just as devious. While, yes, she has only ever killed one person, she has quite a way with her charming words. No one ever ended up any better by getting on her bad side."

"Where is she anyway?" Elena decided to butt in, being curious, deciding to focus on that instead of the sting she felt when hearing that Stefan felt something for Skye. It was completely ridiculous, she was in love with Damon, but she just couldn't help it.

There was a pause, before Rebekah averted her eyes, "Who said you could speak?" There wasn't as much as a bite to it as previously, making Stefan frown.

"Where is Skye?" He questioned this time, leaning forward in his seat and placing his elbows on the table.

The original glared at him, but couldn't resist answering, having the decency to sound ashamed, "She would have complained about me doing this, I couldn't have her ruin my plan. Don't worry though, she'll be walking around again soon enough."

Caroline looked up, alarmed. Skye was her friend and she cared about her. She didn't want anything to happen to the girl. While they may be in a slight disagreement after they tried to body switch Klaus, she still saw Skye as one of her closest friends.

"What have you done to her? Did you snap your own sister her neck?"

"Skye wakes up from a broken neck pretty quickly, it wouldn't have worked," Rebekah answered honestly. Guilt was eating away at her, but it had to be done.

"You daggered her?!" Elena spat, eyes wide in shock as her fingers moved to clench into fists, mind whirling with anger and disbelief. They all cared about Skye. Somehow she had managed to worm herself into their hearts with her utter sincerity and her remarkable honesty.

"You are one to judge! Besides, she'll be fine! I've been daggered plenty, it won't do any permanent damage." A carefully constructed remark shot back.

"You're no better than Klaus. Daggering your own sister? Just because of some selfish revenge plan? What do you think Skye will do when she wakes up? She'll hate you." Stefan sounded completely calm, but there was an edge to his voice, his words cutting through the air like knifes.

"Skye loves me. She'll forgive me. She did Klaus," Rebekah didn't sound so sure though, despite her words.

"When are you planning on undaggering her? After this? In a week? A few months? A year?" His voice became more stone cold with every word leaving his lips.

"Once I'm done." That was all she had to say, her eyes warning them that if they uttered even one more word about it she would be pulling hearts out of chests.

It became quiet.

* * *

After the day they just had, Stefan felt completely and utterly heart broken. Not only did he find out that Elena basically hated him, he also found out that the girl he may or may not be falling in love with was daggered. He had thought that the reason she didn't return his calls was because she was mad at him, but the entire time she had been stuffed in a coffin.

It made him want to throw with things, it made him want to shout and maim and rip everything apart. Instead, he called the one responsible for this entire mess.

Once Rebekah arrived, he had nestled himself in front of his fireplace with a glass of bourbon gripped tightly in his hand.

"Please, let yourself in," Stefan commented sarcastically at Rebekah's lack of knocking.

"You called me. Should I be checking for hidden daggers?" She shot back, arms crossing over her chest and a suspicious look in her eyes.

"You still wanna find the cure?" He asked her instead, his gaze piercing, making Rebekah answer honestly.

"More than anything. I want to ram it down Niklaus' throat and look into his eyes as he realizes he's mortal again. But Shane's dead, and you are useless. So, I'm right back where I started."

"Shane's not dead." Stefan informed her.

"But I watched Kol impale him," The original said in confusion, tilting her head slightly to the side. She'd seen it with her own two eyes, how her brother went absolutely bonkers at the mention of Silas and killed their only lead.

"Well, you probably shouldn't have left him alone. Bonnie did a little spell. He's perfectly fine."

Stefan poured another glass of bourbon as Rebekah watched on in shock, still processing the news.

"You didn't have to tell me that. Why am I really here?" The suspicion was back.

"You're the one who has Skye. I don't even know where to begin looking for her, so I take it's better for me to stick near you, because the sooner we have this cure, the sooner you undagger her."

Lips parting slightly as brows furrowed, "You really care this much about Skye?"

Stefan pursed his lips, nodded, before speaking, "You said it yourself. She has a way of catching someone's heart."

Rebekah seemed to contemplate this, before coming to a conclusion, "Well, if you really want the cure, you should know that Shane has an agenda, and it's a dark one. He said he organized dozens of people to die in sacrifice, he admitted to the council explosion where twelve people died, and I'm guessing it's not a coincidence that twelve hybrids died at the hand of my brother."

"Twelve...channeling the energy from mass death is used in witchcraft to perform dark spells. It's called Expression. Shane admitted all this to you?" Stefan pieced together before questioning her.

"Proudly," Rebekah shot back, obviously finding Shane a bit crazy, even for her likes.

"Well, then, I guess we'll have to figure out how to manage him while we find the cure for ourselves."

Her eyebrows shot up, "We? There is no 'we', Stefan."

"Listen, I hate my brother, and you hate yours. But Damon's got Jeremy, Klaus has the sword, and Shane has Bonnie. You and I are the only ones left with nothing. You said it yourself, right? Whoever finds the cure first gets to decide what to do with it. So what do you say? You wanna be partners?"

* * *

After everything that happened the following day, Rebekah knew she should stop Kol before he ruined it all, but unfortunately that meant a dagger was necessary.

As Kol walked into one of the rooms of their current residence, Rebekah entered from the other side, blocking his way.

"Going somewhere? I would if I were you. If Damon kills the hunter, Nik will not be pleased."

A smirk appeared on devilish features as Kol remarked, "I told Nik I wouldn't touch the kid. I didn't."

" Oh. Well, that was clever. I'm sure he'll really appreciate it." Sarcasm lacing every syllable.

Kol pushes past his sister to leave but Rebekah swiftly pulls out the white oak ash dagger she had hidden in her jacket before pointing it at his turned back. Tears fill her eyes, but she holds steady as Kol stops and turns back around, something resembling fear present in his eyes.

"You'd really dagger me?" The question was carefully constructed as his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Rebekah swallows, "If I do, Damon's compulsion ends and this is all over."

"And then you're no better than Niklaus. Daggering siblings when you disagree with them- Look at what this family has become. You already daggered Skye because you knew she wouldn't allow you to do anything you're doing right now!"

He shook his head in disgust, "I mean, Elijah won't even show his face, he's so disgusted by our bickering and your actions. This cure has ruined us, and it hasn't even been found yet. Just imagine what would happen if it is."

"This family was ruined long before we knew about the cure," Rebekah shot back as the dagger shook in her hand, a tear finally rolling down her cheek.

All of a sudden Kol vamp-speeds towards Rebekah and points the white oak stake at her heart. Shock fills her system as her gaze travels downwards. She had no idea how he got a hold of the weapon, but she was terrified.

"Kol!" She exclaimed in horror as she did everything in her power to not crumble in despair.

"I won't let you raise Silas."

Before he can push the stake into his sister her heart, Klaus vamp-runs into the room and uses his vampire strength to push Kol backwards, his body protecting his sister.

"Enough of this foolishness. Put it down, Kol." Anger radiating from every word.

The brunette shakes his head with an emotionless mask covering his face before speeding out of the house.

Rebekah mutters, still shaking on her legs and tears rolling down porcelain cheeks, "He was going to kill me!"

Turning towards his sister, a mix between anger and amusement playing with his face, Klaus mocks, "Well, then, I think you need a lesson in how to properly dagger a sibling. Apparently daggering Skye didn't give you enough practice."

At his last sentence his face turned into stone once again, still being angered by Rebekah's decision to dagger Skye.

"Burn in hell." The blonde shot back, before turning on her heel and leaving him behind.

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for the super late update :/ College was really kicking my ass and I had a massive writers block. To make up for the lack of updating I'm posting two chapters now. The next one is almost twice as long and it has Skye in it again. I hope you guys will love it c:**

**This chapter spans along the episodes After School Special ( 4x10 ) and Catch Me If You Can ( 4x11 ). The next chapter will begin at the end of the episode Bring It On which is the sixteenth episode of season 4. That obviously means a lot will have happened ( including Kol and Jeremy dying and Elena turning off her humanity ), so she will wake up to a lot of chaos. **

**If you guys have any questions over the timeline please don't be afraid to shoot me a message! **

**PS.  
Next chapter will have mentions of sex, so please be aware!**


	25. Chapter 24 - Bring It On

**A GIRL IN A GILDED CAGE**

"LIVING OFF THE SCRAPS OF LOVE FROM OTHER PEOPLE WILL LEAVE YOU HUNGRY. GROW TO LOVE YOURSELF AND YOU WON'T DIE OF STARVATION."

* * *

"_Do you suppose the sun gets lonely?" she asks thoughtfully, "because he spends all his life stretching out both arms, but no one can ever hold him. He could smile every day for five billion years and no person would ever look long enough to fall in love." She explains._

"_But we need his light, so we say 'the Sun is important', but come night we fall in love with the Moon. Because who would touch something and take the risk of getting burnt? __Who would love something that hurts?"_

_She twists her head around to gaze up at him, slim fingers tangled with his, as her head leans gently against his chest._

_Sparkling forest green hues look back at her, a hum leaving his lips and he muses softly, "I believe the sun is never lonely. He always has the stars and the moon to watch over him and we do too, even when we can't see him. Besides, we'd rather our love burn than it to be cold."_

_Turning her head again to look back at the sky, she can't help but let an hesitant sigh pass pink petals. His hand tightens around hers, "What's wrong?" _

"_This isn't real, is it?" She whispers softly, but she doesn't move her frame or untangles herself from his embrace. _

_Unfortunately, the boy has to ruin the moment, because he did sit up straighter and forced her to look up at him. "Why would you say that?" There was anguish in his voice and hurt in his eyes. _

_A part of her couldn't help but feel guilty, but she knew that he wasn't really hurt by her words, just as much as she knew that all of this wasn't real. "Because you're merely a hallucination conquered up by mind, seeing there is a dagger currently plunged into my heart."_

_He shook his head, a frown playing with handsome features, "What are you talking about? This isn't a hallucination. If it was, would you be able to feel this?"_

_His face moves closer to hers and his lips brush against the edge of her jaw causing a shudder to shoot down her spine. "How about this?" He inquires, hand moving to cup the back of her head, before pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips. _

_Her lashes flutter as she leans into his touch, she presses her hands to his chest, savors the feeling of his lips. "And this?" This time his lips brush against hers and they're kissing. It's soft and gentle and raw. _

_He pulls back, locks their eyes together, before asking, "Do you still think this isn't real?"_

_She wants to say that this is the most real thing she ever experienced in her entire life. That he feels like home and that his kisses make her feel alive. But she knows that if she does, she would by lying. She doesn't want to lie to him, he doesn't deserve it, even though he has done the same thing to her a million times before. _

"_I know it isn't." _

_He scoots backs, untangles himself from her and looks away. He looks like she just shot a bullet through his heart._

"_I'm sorry," She whispers, before she stands up, skirt flaring out around her and she chokes back tears, "I'm sorry."_

_Turning around she runs. She runs, she runs, she runs. Her shoulders are shaking. Her breath is stuck in her throat. She doesn't hear any protests drifting through the wind. _

_Stumbling into the line of trees, she ignores the stinging of her feet, the pine needles and broken sticks pressing into her bare soles. _

_She runs until she can't anymore. She runs until she is out of breath and the tree tops wave over her head, blocking the sun from shining in. She runs until she breaks and falls and sobs on the dirt ground of the forest. _

_Only now she notices the cold creeping along her spine, soaking her bones and making her shake from both tears and ice._

_'Why couldn't it be real?' She wonders. 'Why couldn't it?'_

_She sobs for hours, but eventually she stops and curls herself up, holds herself together with her arms. She feels empty. Like she is nothing. And the feeling is all too familiar. _

* * *

It was like someone was calling her, pulling her out, stopping her from drowning, and before she knew it she was gasping for air. Eyelids fluttering open, digits wiggling and lips parting.

Unlike the first time when she awoke after being daggered, she noticed everything all at once and remembered every single thing.

She remembered how her sister plunged a silver dagger into her heart while she had tears shimmering in her eyes and apologies leaving her lips. She remembered how her friends kept something from her and tried to kill both her siblings at once. She remembered Stefan and how he held her the night before and kissed her senseless before betraying her.

And despite her forgiving nature, despite her love for them, anger made itself present in her bones and clouded her mind with an unbelievable rage. Skye could tell you how it had affected her, how their betrayal hurt, but the only thing that was relevant in this moment was that she wanted them to hurt as much she did.

It took her a few seconds before she realized she wasn't alone. Of course someone had to be present, it wasn't like the dagger left her body without some outside help.

The blonde sat up and let azure orbs roam around the room to stop short on a silhouette. He was sleeping. His face was free of creases and he looked peaceful. His body was resting on a familiar chair, one she knew to be incredibly comfy. She was in her old guest room at the boarding house.

Some of her anger faded away at the side of Stefan in that chair. He looked so young, so fragile, so beautiful. While she was still mad at him, the largest part of her anger was not directed at him. He did not deserve her rage. She would keep it inside of her, waiting to unleash it, but only on the right people. The one's that deserved it. Like Rebekah.

Stefan stirred in his chair as his eyes fluttered open lazily before focusing on her. He was up in a second, legs moving towards her, before he stumbled to a stop. He looked hesitant to approach her, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

"You're awake."

Skye nodded before swinging her legs over the bed, finding her momentum sooner than before as she stood up. Carefully she moved closer to him until she was just a couple of centimeters away.

"You undaggered me?" Her voice was curious but gentle and she saw Stefan slump his shoulders slightly in relief as emerald colored hues danced with emotion.

"You're not mad?"

A subtle laugh left pink petals as she stroked her palm across his cheek, "Who says I'm not? You did lie to me."

He swallowed before he parted his lips to object, but before he could utter any apologies or explanations, Skye moved her pointer finger to his lips and shushed him.

"I'm still mad, but the stronger emotion at this moment is the desire to kiss you." And before he could respond, she tangled her fingers into his hair, tugged, and smashed their lips together.

Her whole body ached; _she_ ached as if there were a terrible burn inside her that only he could extinguish.

It was not soft or gentle or sweet. It was teeth clashing together, tongues fighting for dominance and fire in every movement. He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled her, gathering her against him.

Skye gasped at the sensation. She let her hands lower to wound lightly around his neck; his skin was burning hot to the touch. Through the thin material of his shirt, she could feel the muscles of his shoulders, hard and smooth.

They stumbled backwards, towards the bed and her knees buckle before he lands on top of her. Moving his arms to hold himself up, as not to crush her, moving his mouth closer to her neck.

She felt his hot breath on her skin, then the tender brush of lips. Burning as they made contact with her throat. A hand ran through blonde locks as the kisses become harder and more urgent. One hand slides around her waist, and pulls her close. His kisses are now on her shoulders and in her hair.

Electricity travels down her spine as she slips her hands under his shirt. She feels the goosebumps on his skin as delicate fingers trace the lines of his well-formed stomach. He moves his mouth to her ear and his teeth graze her earlobe, making her moan as her lashes flutter.

Moving back towards where the shirt ends, she grips the edge in between her hands and tugs, trying to make him aware that she wanted his skin against hers.

Stefan pulled back, his breath heavy and hot, as his finger brushed over her bottom lip. "Are you sure?" It pains him to ask, but he doesn't want to pressure her into anything she doesn't want to do.

The girl stops tugging and clashes their eyes together, before she whispers passionately, "I love you." As if it explains every future move she makes, every decision and every beat of her heart.

She shakes her head, laughs, "I keep falling in love with you and each time is harder than the last. Every time the feeling gets deeper, more complete, more bewitching. There isn't a thing I wouldn't do to keep you safe. The more love I give you the more I have bursting inside of me... crazy, huh?"

He's quiet and his eyes are wide and his lips are parted but she doesn't care. She feels calm, at peace, relieved. She finally told him and she wouldn't be upset if he didn't say it back, she just had to tell him. She pulls him closer and presses her lips to the corner of his mouth and whispers, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

The repetition of the words shook him out of whatever stupor he was in and he breathed out, "God, Skye, what are you doing to me?"

A smile playing with her lips, she lays her hand across his heart, feels the quiet beat beat beating.

"Stay."

It's not a question or a demand. It's a prayer, a request, a want. She wants him to stay and to feel what she is feeling and oh god how much she wants him to love her just as much as she loves him.

Not to her surprise, he nods without hesitation, "Okay."

And they're kissing again, this time he helps her with pulling off his shirt, laces his fingers together under her back and rolls them over. His palms slid under her shirt and rest against the bare skin and she shivers, before he pulls it over her head too. Their skin, flush against each other, burning fire blazing through their veins.

His lips latch onto the curve between her neck and her jaw and he gets to work there with his mouth, kissing and biting and hoping to drive her crazy.

In the twilight room their fingers caressed each other's skin as if afraid a heavier touch would break the heady magic. They became one, one mind with one goal and purpose, each utterly drunk with love for the other.

Touching him was like being handed the holy grail, like her heart was mended even though she never knew it was broken. It was pure bliss, something easily described as heaven and definitely one of the best nights of her life.

Afterwards, they lay together under the comfort of light blankets, her head resting gently against his chest, reminding her of the hallucination from before but knowing this was real and that was not.

She was half asleep when she felt his lips press into her hair and heard him whisper the words she had longed for, despite having promised herself not to be upset if he didn't say them.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning brought the anger back. She tried her hardest not to let it out on Stefan, but hearing about everything she missed only fueled her anger. On top of that, she knew he wasn't telling her something. She could see it in his eyes.

"What are you not telling me, Stefan?" He avoided her eyes and she stood up from the couch, walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Stefan, if this is going to work, you have to tell me everything."

He swallowed before nodding, pressing his lips against her once urgently before stepping out of her embrace. She didn't know what was more obvious. How afraid he was of her reaction or the guilt swirling in his orbs.

"Elena has turned off her humanity."

Skye felt her eyes widen as shock filled her system, "What? Why?" What could have possibly happened to evoke such an action from the girl.

It was now that the actual reluctance was showcased. "We almost had the cure when Katherine showed up out of nowhere at the cave. Jeremy was trying to get the cure out of Silas his hands, but Katherine showed up and pretended to be Elena, before she…" He swallowed again, "Before she fed him to Silas who snapped his neck."

Skye couldn't breathe. Tears threatened to choke her and she stood stock still, unable to move. The fact that Stefan didn't seem done with telling her everything only hurt worse.

"What else?" She choked out, body trembling and he stepped closer to her, but she stepped back, holding her hand up and asking again, "What else?"

He couldn't look her in the eye as he told her his next words, "Kol is dead."

She staggered backward, her mind swirling, her breaths shallow until she fell in a heap to the floor, giving Stefan barely enough time to shoot out his hands and catch her. She didn't ask the how and the why, all she could do was clutch tightly onto his shirt and let the tears soak the fabric of it as her entire body shocked uncontrollably.

Skye knew grief, but after having endured so much of it, how does one cope? How does one move on? Her heart was as barren as the moors on a desolate winter morn.

Nausea swirled unrestrained in her empty stomach. Her head swam with half-formed regrets. Her heart felt as if her blood had become tar as it struggled to keep a steady beat. Her lungs struggled to suck up the air because it felt like there was none.

The heartache that came with it was like a red hot coal placed in her chest, it glowed and burnt her at the same time, but it did not cool quickly like a coal in water, it throbbed and tortured and there was no relief to be found.

Not even Stefan, the only spot of light she could cling onto, was able to stop the horrible pain threatening to devour her whole. She didn't only lose a friend, but also her brother. She lost both, at once. Then came the guilt. She wasn't there to stop it. She wasn't there to help. What if she had been there, none of it would have happened?

And then came the rage. It was like a vexing of the soul for what she felt was not human, it was twisted and distorted but it was something strong. It burned so bad like fire lacing her veins and creeping up her spine. She was intoxicated with emotion she had no intention of ever feeling, the acidity of it was residing in her stomach waiting to be spat out of her mouth, waiting to be unleashed by her hands.

Her tears dried up and she pushed herself away before she stumbled to a stand. Stefan scrambled up and stepped towards her again, but she stopped him and inquired lowly, "Where is Rebekah?"

He looked confused as he shook his head, "I don't know. Skye, what are you planning on doing?" He could see the explosion waiting to happen behind her eyes.

"This is her fault. Maybe if I was there… this is her fault, Stefan." She shook her head, teeth sinking into her bottom lip before she swirled on her heel, planning on walking out of the door and off to find her sister.

"Skye!" Stefan followed behind her and took a hold of her arms, causing the original to swirl around and wrap her hands around his throat, before vamp speeding to the back of the room and smashing him against it. He gasped, causing Skye to swallow in guilt but she pushed it away, "Don't try to stop me, Stefan."

She let go and flashed out of the room, leaving Stefan looking after her, his fingers rubbing at the angry marks on his throat.

* * *

"So you thought it was a good idea to undagger her and then immediately tell her that not only one of her friends died, but one of her siblings did too?" The yell bounced off the walls as tension lingered in the air, a piercing gaze directed at the one having brought the news.

"What was I supposed to do? She would have found out eventually!" Stefan shot back, annoyance lacing his voice, but not as bad as it could have been, being in utter despair about the situation himself. He was wondering if telling it her all at once had been a bad idea, if he could have done it better.

"You didn't have to double it up!" The masculine voice spat back before swirling around and throwing the glass in his hand against the wall, the thing shattering into a hundred little pieces.

He turned back towards Stefan before asking calmly, even though there was still an edge to his voice, "Where did she say she was going?"

Stefan hesitated before pulling up his shoulders, "I don't know. She didn't say, but she did ask me where Rebekah was."

Klaus narrowed his eyes and took a menacing step forward, "Why is she looking for Rebekah?"

"I think Skye blames her." Stefan admitted.

The original exhaled through his nostrils before gritting out through his teeth, "You go deal with the Silas problem and I'll find my sister."

"What? No! I care about Skye too." He protested, following behind Klaus as he walked out of the parlor.

"A little too much I would say, mate." Klaus shot back, but Stefan stopped him and twirled him around to come face to face.

"I can't just sit back while she's going through that grief, Klaus. She doesn't deserve it."

Some anger in Klaus his orbs softened, but the grim line on his lips remained, "I will take care of her, Stefan. She's my sister, so you can bet on that. You have to find a solution to the Silas problem, which is what Skye would want, for you to keep everyone safe."

Stefan hesitated, tongue sweeping across his lips, before sighing and letting go of Klaus before he nodded, "Fine, but she better be alright when I come back."

Klaus looked at him, his gaze cold and upset, "I don't think she'll ever be okay again, mate."

* * *

It was impossible. Her sister was nowhere to be found and it was driving her insane. The rage kept simmering and the urge to rip someone's head off was almost too powerful to contain. She was afraid that if she let it go, so many bodies would be left in her wake. A part of her was screaming for her to just let it happen, to just let it go, to let all the anger leak out of her soul so maybe she would feel somewhat okay.

But another part of her, the human part, told her that it wasn't her. That when all was said and done, she would feel even worse than before. Still, temporary relief sounded better than nothing.

Skye was walking out of the grill, which not surprisingly was empty of her sister, when she stumbled upon a couple outside of it eating each other's faces near the back entrance. Their hands were all over each other, causing Skye to wrinkle her nose in disgust. Didn't they find it more decent to find a bed instead of doing it somewhere very public?

She was just about to walk past them when she heard a small whimper and the smell of blood filled the air. Gaze turning back she saw how the girl held her hand against the back of her head before bringing it into view. Her fingers were coated in crimson blood.

"Damnit, Sam! Can't you be more gentle?" The girl asked her boyfriend in annoyance who looked at her sheepishly, a shimmer of guilt visible in his eyes, before his lips latched onto her throat again.

"Sorry," He mumbled against the flesh of her neck as his played with the buttons of her jeans. At first the girl seemed annoyed, but eventually she brought his lips back to hers and kissed him hungrily.

Skye looked on as the smell of blood still hung in the air. It was strong, like peaches and lilies, and the familiar darkened veins appeared under her eyes. The desire for blood was only intensified by her rage. She couldn't stop herself. Not this time.

Flashing into the alley, the girl was the first one to notice her, eyes widening in shock and she tried to push her boyfriend backwards who by now had his hands down her pants. "Sam! Oh my god!"

"What? Dani, just let me —"

Skye cut him off, despite him not being able to see her, "I would listen to your girlfriend if I were you."

The boy immediately scrambled away, "What the fuck?!"

A smirk appeared on delicate features as her eyes swept from one to the other, noting their disheveled appearances and flushed cheeks. Before either of them could move Skye flashed in front of the boy, took ahold of his neck and cracked his head on the wall. He sank into a pile of limbs as he groaned in pain.

The girl, Dani, whimpered in fear as tears started rolling down her cheeks. She seemed too scared to run, rooted to her spot as she made herself as little as possible.

Skye staggered as her eyes shot from one to the other, before the blood once again filled her nostrils and the red completely took over her eyes. She flashed towards the girl, pushed her against the wall and sank her fangs into her neck.

Her skin felt as a rose petal, smooth and fragile. The sweet blood flowed into her mouth like a grotesque river flowing down the rocks. She was lost into the rich, beautiful blood. The viscous nectar was hot and sweet and she was drunk on the memory of being alive.

The girl struggled in her grip, but no sound left her lips, apparently being one of those people who became paralyzed when fear or pain ceased their body.

It didn't take long before the girl became limp in her arms and Skye stepped away, blood smeared across her mouth, eyes wild and animal like, before she flashed towards the boy who was half unconscious on the ground.

As soon as she came in sight her prey started to try and scoot away, but Skye just smiled menacingly, before tilting it up by its throat. Its legs kicked out and small whimpers left its throat, but it couldn't scream because its voice was completely gone because of the smack against the wall.

"Your girlfriend was delicious."

Teeth just about to sink into his neck when all of a sudden she was pushed away, her back smacking against the wall. A feral hiss left the depths of her throat as she snarled at the intruder.

"Skye!" A voice thundered through the air, nails digging into the soft flesh of her arms, as he shook her. Her body stilled as the haze before her eyes lifted and her brother came in sight.

"Klaus?" Confusion lacing her tone as she saw the grim look on his face, before her eyes swept across the alley. The girl lay lifeless on the ground, glassy eyes staring upwards and throat torn completely open, while the boy lay in a pile with blood steadily streaming out of a wound on his head. He didn't have long left to live with the blood loss he was currently experiencing.

She choked back a scream and looked at Klaus with disgust and guilt in her eyes. "What have I done?" Before she collapsed against him, his arms protectively wounding around her as his fingers gently brushed her hair.

"It's okay, Skye. It's okay."

But they both knew it wasn't.

* * *

***makes whale noises* I cry.**

**( Okay, also, in the show Stefan slept with Rebekah but that did not happen here! Just so you guys know. )**


	26. the end?

Hey everyone! I know this isn't the update y'all have been waiting for :( I started writing this story over a year ago and I cannot believe how many people have enjoyed it so far.

The thing is, over time I've gotten better at writing and I can now reflect on the million mistakes I made while creating this story and creating Skye.

Having this knowledge makes me very cringy because while writing I can't magically make Skye a total different character, she needs to stick to her roots and unfortunately her roots are very messy and not believeable at all ( at least for me and according to a comment other people feel the same way ). This makes it very hard for me to conquer up inspiration for another chapter which results in me taking months to update, which is not fair to you guys either.

I don't want to give this story up. I want to finish it because I've already gotten so far and I don't want to disappoint you readers. You've gotten invested with Skye and her story. It would break my heart to take that away from y'all. But, I don't know if I can continue writing this story either.

I'm in a very rough place right now, I've been so for a long time, but recently you have to add that I quit school ( temporarily ), I am going to a group home ( I just now made the decision I'm going through with that ) and I'm also in the middle of a move. Add that to my depression and it's basically just a big gigantic mess.

So, because this story is just as much yours as it is mine, I am asking you if I should continue? Do you readers want me to keep writing and expanding Skye's story, taking the crappy update times, messy chapters and slight changes to Skye her personality in spay?

Or, if you think I shouldn't continue, would random one-shots with Skye and the Mystic Falls gang be a good alternative? Or should I just completely start over, maybe even with a new character and a new plot? Any ideas would be wonderful!

Please know that I am so incredibly grateful for you readers. I never thought this story would gather so much attention and the only reason I kept writing was because of you guys.

If I decide not to continue, you can always find me either here or on tumblr ( ahprodithe ) and I'll answer all and any questions you have for me about Skye and how I see her story unfold if I would have written it down.

Love,

Kiara


	27. decision time

Hey there :)

I know I left all of you hanging with my latest note, but I've finally made a decision!

Your encouraging and supportive reactions were amazing and I cannot thank y'all enough for being so kind to me. I really wish I could write a story you all deserve, but I've decided that this story will be discontinued. I just do not have the time or motivation anymore.

What I do want to do is bring the one-shot idea to life. Some one-shots will have sprouted from my own imagination, while others will be written with your suggestions! Basically what I mean is this: you can leave a comment with what you'd like to see, for example "Christmas with Skye and the Mystic Falls gang" or "Skye and Stefan go on their first real date", etc. And I'll write a one-shot about it!

I think I'll make a different book for it but this story will still continue to exist. Please leave suggestions, that way it will be way more fun for all of us!

Hereby I also give permission to write your own stories about Skye. This story is as much yours as it is mine.

I hope I haven't disappointed you all too much. Remember, you can always leave questions either here or send an ask on tumblr ( #ahprodithe ). I'll also revamp the special A Girl in A Gilded Cage tumblr page which is an even better platform to ask me questions on!

I love you all and I hope you support my decision.

Love,

Kiara


End file.
